Quiet World of White
by VelvetPersona
Summary: This story is Book 3 in my series called Elements. *Spoiler Alert* Sasha has joined the ranks of the ninja and became the Kunoichi of Water, but there are two masters left to find, Light and Dark. The Serpentine need only secure the last two Fang Blades, will Zane get past his troubling emotions and find what he has been longing for or will disaster befall our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ninjago because if I did Zane would be mine too! ;D**

**Oh, it's so hard to say no to cake…*a black clothed arm reaches over to snatch a piece* and even harder to keep it away from Cole. Thanks Crystal Persian for the yummy snacks and thanks to everybody for your keepsake reviews; I treasure each and everyone one and keep them close to my heart. Okay, well here it is guys, the intro chapter to Book 3: Quiet World of White.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(Outskirts of Twilight City on the Destiny's Bounty)

(Zane's POV)

Winter is fast approaching; for even in my meditative state, I can sense the polar radiation begin to spread throughout Ninjago.

I yearn for the upcoming season because it's my favorite for more reasons than the obvious.

I can only hope that this year it will happen…

I've only witnessed this beautiful natural phenomenon once and many years have passed since then.

This particular occurrence only happens when a temperature aversion is present at the surface and the warmer air above the ground mixes with the colder air near the surface.

Since warmer air frequently contains more water vapor than colder air, this mixing will—

Huh…?

I can feel a light poking sensation on my left knee.

I open my eyes slowing from my contemplation and see Sasha's male duck Howard pecking me with his beak.

"Oh, Howard stop that," Sasha says coming over to me and picking Howard up, "I'm so sorry Zane, he seems to like to mess with people when he gets bored."

"See, Howard SUCKS!" Kai states furiously, I lean to my left slightly to see the red ninja a few feet away pointing and scowling at the black-billed duck.

"Heh, you're just mad that he woke you up this morning," Cole says while side-stepping a kick from Jay.

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't set my alarm clock on QUACK!" Kai retorts angrily, still glaring at Howard.

"Oh come on red hot tamale, he was only trying to stop you from inhaling the drapes with your snoring," Jay jibes while ducking under Cole's right hook.

Sasha laughs happily at Kai's accusation and gently strokes Howard's black-striped head.

Howard closes his eyes in bliss obviously pleased by Sasha's petting and snuggles a bit in her arms.

She then places the duck carefully on the floor and instructs him good-naturedly.

"Now go play with Lilia, it's almost lunch time."

Howard begins to preen his feathers, but turns to obey Sasha's request and waddles off towards his pure white golden-billed female counterpart.

Howard's marking was really quite unique for the black stripe began in the middle of his forehead and trailed all the way down his body to the tip of his tail, the rest of his feathers the flawless white matching that of Lilia. A light chime could be heard with each pitter-patter of his black-webbed feet because of the little red collar with a single gold bell attached to it adorned his neck comfortably.

Sasha straightens up and I rise from my lotus position to join her.

It has been approximately three weeks and six days since Sasha joined our ranks and many events have transpired since her showing of power to Leviathan.

We had finally reached Twilight City the following morning and began our search of the building meeting the description of Sasha's vision.

Ironically enough, there were an immense number of black-colored facilities that had the word "star" in their name in the city of Twilight.

From the Star Haze Lounge to the Black Star Restaurant, and down town where Moonstar dwelled with its scantily clad women lurking on every corner making propositions.

Though I cannot fathom why when a particular woman had approached Kai and asked "You wanna have some fun tonight?" Kai's face flushed with embarrassment and he declined vehemently while sweating profusely.

How could being asked if you want to have fun make a person blush and excrete diaphoresis?

Hmm, I guess there are still mysteries about human behavior I have not solved yet…

After leaving Moonstar behind we traveled further west and stumbled upon Starlight Orphanage.

A quaint homely facility managed by a serene group of nuns.

Sasha had informed us that this building had the correct formation of windows and was certain that the Orphanage fit her vision best.

So, following our sensei's orders we began doing rounds of surveillance on not only Starlight Orphanage, but the other facilities as well just to be safe.

"Alright, that's enough training for now young ninja," Sensei's voice reaches my ears and I look up to see him standing in front of the helm of the Bounty, "Cole, Jay, Kai it is time for you three to make your rounds in Twilight and remember be inconspicuous, we don't want to make the people feel uncomfortable."

"Yes Sensei," they say in unison.

Sensei moves to leave the deck and my eyes settle on his retreating form.

Sensei Wu has still not told us about the Prophecy of Phoenix and what it entails, I know I must respect and honor his wisdom since he is my master, but I can sense that the information he holds is a burden to him.

Why can he not tell us yet?

What is he waiting for exactly?

"In time Zane," he says to me as he closes the door behind him.

Sigh, yes, Sensei's wisdom surely surpasses my own.

I look to another corner of the ship and spot Nya crouching down to pet the Lilia's back feathers as she lay with Howard in the comfortable straw nest bed Cole had made for them. The shine of the silver bell on her blue collar twinkles in the sunlight as she sleeps peacefully against Howard.

Nya soon stands and goes to see Jay off with Sasha turning and doing the same with Cole.

Seeing their displays of affection, I quickly turn away as I feel the familiar pang of jealousy seep into my system, but I immediately crush it with a wall of biting frost.

Despite Cole's words to me weeks ago I still feel that I am destined for a life without the true love of a female companion.

I lean against the ship's cabin wall and bow my head staring at my feet.

I must not continue to fret about this, for it is undignified for a ninja to sulk and be consumed by petty emotions.

I lift my head when I hear the others activate their spinjitsu vehicles, the Tread Assault and Blade Cycle speeding down the dirt road and the Storm Fighter flying off, back to Twilight.

Nya and Sasha both turn back and walk up to me.

"Well, what do you guys want for lunch since it's my turn to cook?" Nya asks politely once they reach me.

"Oh, I loved when you made grilled cheese sandwiches that one time," Sasha says, sighing with fondness of the memory, "and when you added ham, plus the tomato soup for dipping, I thought I died and went to heaven."

Nya giggles lightly with a pink blush dusting her cheeks at the compliment and turns to me with a smile.

"What about you Zane?" she asks pleasantly.

"Yes, please repeat the meal you made last time and may I request extra deli meat on mine please?" I ask with warmth.

"Sure, no problem I'm going to go get started, I'll call for you guys when lunch is ready," Nya says walking away to go inside.

Once she leaves the Kunoichi of Water turns to me and stretches her arms above her head.

"It was nice of you to wait for me while I finished my spar with Nya, shall we begin Zane?" She asks walking to the center of the ship.

I small smile graces my features as I follow her and position myself a few feet away.

After Leviathan's blessing all of our training procedures intensified greatly. With our amplified elemental powers we are now able to produce techniques that were deemed impossible before.

I pull my hood over my head and she pulls her mask up over her face.

I situate my body into a low offensive stance and concentrate on the prominent sub-zero energy within me. Within seconds a ring of long crystal ice shards levitate and circle my body which I can command at a flick of my finger.

During the last few weeks we have dealt with three skirmishes with the Serpentine each one more daunting than the last. They had attacked three small cities claiming to be scavenging for scrap iron and other goods, but with the six of us together with our newfound strength, we were able to repel their attacks and drive them away. Oddly though, they did not attack any mountain villages or Twilight for that matter, so I know we must remain vigil in our surveillance for when they do decide to make Sasha's vision a reality.

Sasha…

During the continuation of her training, she had taken tutelage from each of us on different training methods.

Cole for weapons training, Kai for martial arts, Jay for shurikens and kunai projectile training, Nya for added agility and stealth, and me for elemental training.

After all, ice is merely water frozen into the solid state.

On the battlefield, she has proven to be an equal member of the team, even spotting strategic vantage points for attack or weaknesses in an enemy.

Needless to say, she has become a force to be reckoned with, I think as I see her whip out her Bo Staff and twirl it expertly in wait for my attack.

"Let us begin," I call out and launch a few shards straight at her. She quickly defends by sweeping her Bo staff out horizontally summoning a gush of water, the force of the current veers my shards off course, and she retaliates by sending another torrent of water at me aimed at my legs. I perform a no hand cartwheel over the powerful stream and land on my feet, and then launch myself high into the air in a corkscrew twirl over her. During mid-spin I send six more shards to her exposed back in which she gracefully spins multiple times to the right to dodge them.

I land lightly on my feet and stare at my admirable opponent.

Yes, Zane this is what you must do, train, just focus on—

Hm?

I look up to see a dark avian circling overhead.

Sasha notices my distracted look and glances up as well.

"Hey, it's your falcon Zane, he sure has been gone for quite a while," she observes, relaxing her muscles.

Yes, he has, I think curiously, the only errand I had him run was to deliver the letter to Ninjago City for Sasha. But, that was a week ago and since then he has been vanishing, not returning for days.

How peculiar…

I stretch my arm out and my feathered friend takes that as an invitation to come down.

He perches on my arm and that's when I see it…

a black band with a yellow happy face sticker around his right leg.

**Phew! Alrighty, I have the ball rolling now. I will be introducing Ayane very early in the story most likely next chapter, so I hope you guys are ready to see a very interesting girl. Oh goodness, and also this story will be a light collaboration with Crystal Persian because she had some very good ideas for Ayane that I'm going to implement. So, please give credit to her as well when I use her material. I will document it accordingly! Please leave your precious thoughts and feedback my friends!**

**Bye-bye everyone see you soon!**

**P.S.**

**Can anyone guess the natural phenomenon Zane talks about?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like the way you guys think, but Aurora Borealis was not the phenomenon Zane was describing it was…Diamond Dust! However, the Northern Lights will be used in this story and play a significant role, so Inky5351 and Rainheart344 you two ROCK! Also, thank you all very much for reading and reviewing thus far, I'm glad I'm doing okay portraying Zane. His intelligent speech and mannerisms are a challenge to write, but I'll keep trying my best. Oh, and I revised a couple sentences and added a few things to chapter one because I forgot to clarify certain events. Thanks for the cookie ninjagosilverninja1!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Zane's POV)

My eyes remained on the sticker in wonderment.

"Someone must have tagged him," Sasha observed warily, "Zane you should make sure he isn't bugged or something, it could be a Serpentine ploy."

I shook my head to clear it, feeling slightly discombobulated from the oddity that was placed on my friend.

"Yes Sasha you are correct, I will check him now," I state and begin to expertly trace my fingers passed the feathers to the gundanium steel alloy that armored the avian.

"I can feel no irregularities, but I'll check his circuitry and motherboard inside," I assure and turn around to head inside.

Sasha begins to follow me, but veers off to the corner where her ducks were still nestled.

"I haven't forgotten about you guys," she cooed gently "I'll go grab your lunch now."

I leave Sasha to her own endeavors and enter the ship's interior, heading for my brothers and I shared quarters.

Once there, I shut the door behind me and my falcon friend flies off my arm onto the armoire.

I smile at him pleasantly and walk over to the dresser to begin my search for my friend's schematics.

I find them and switch on the small lamp to read the specs better. I only ever glanced at my friend's blueprints and don't know the entirety of his system.

"Hmm, interesting," I mumble quietly.

I beckon my friend down and he glides to rest on top of dresser.

I open his chest cavity and he squirms a bit.

"No worries my friend, I know what I'm doing," I assure, my brow knit in concentration.

I locate the panel I am looking for and press the switch there.

My friend's eyes glow blue and shoots out a holographic beam to the far wall.

I turn around and watch the projection.

"I can now see things through your eyes my friend."

I see a mountain village in the distance, but it's too far to make out clearly. My friend instead flies down to the surrounding forest and lands on a fern branch and looks down.

The forest is covered in a sparkling dense mist, so I can tell it must be early morning.

Soon, I see a pack of pale winter clothed men undoubtedly hunters from their quiet sure movements and the guns in their hands, but my eyes also see a girl traveling at the back of the pack.

Compared to her companions' pale complexion, her skin is tanned and sun kissed emitting a healthy glow. Her wild shoulder-length bright blond hair tousles in the morning breeze, but I'm unable to see her eyes for strands of bangs fall into them, not to mention, the position my falcon friend is in.

What piques my curiosity most about the female is her chosen attire.

While the others are dressed appropriately for the cold morning she adorns yellow jean shorts with a black belt and a black windbreaker, but as I peer more closely, strapped to her back, is a finely crafted bow and arrows.

The hunting party continues its silent trek through the forest, but soon the leader stops and holds up his fist in command for the troop to halt as well.

"Ayane," the burly leader calls out, "scout ahead for game and watch your footing, the others and I will scan the perimeter."

"Gotcha Uncle Dai," the girl calls back and quickens her pace to the head of the party then disappears into the underbrush.

"Alright men spread out, winter will be in full swing soon and we need to stock up, so let's make this trip count," the leader ordered sternly and the men dispersed in different directions.

My falcon takes off and lands on another branch, he scans below him and sees two rabbits grazing on a small patch of grass.

All is quiet until two arrows are shot simultaneously from the bushes. One goes through a rabbit's neck and the other through the other rabbit's eye.

I gasp in surprise at the incredible marksmanship and know it was Ayane who fired the deadly shot.

She emerges from the bushes and walks slowly to the fallen game. She kneels beside the bodies and bows her head and soon she quietly speaks.

"Thank you for your sustenance and may your spirit run free through the Aurora Borealis."

I stare transfixed at the scene and can only wish for her to lift her head, so that I may see her expression, but my falcon flies away again.

The hologram grows dark for a moment as my friend closes his eyes, but they open again to the same forest outside the mountain village.

"You seem to know what I want to see my friend," I comment softly as I continue to watch the projection.

He flies low over the forest and scans the snow covered floor as if in search for something which I hope is Ayane…

A whimsical melody reaches my ears and my falcon flies towards the source settling down on a low branch overlooking a clearing.

Snow began to fall beautifully over the clearing while the mid day sun shined overhead.

And there, sitting atop of a stump was Ayane, her eyes closed and a golden flute to her lips.

The sun shines exquisitely down upon her, its rays casting a radiant glow to her blond hair making it appear even brighter as if a halo circled her head, and the snow falling around her added serenity to the divine scene.

I inhale a shuddering breath as I take in the picturesque angelic form of Ayane.

To put it simply…she is gorgeous.

She continued to play the uplifting cheerful music and tapped her foot to the beat rhythmically, and my falcon grew excited with each passing moment.

The projection began to bounce slightly as my friend began to dance on the branch and beat his wings merrily.

Ayane suddenly stopped playing, opened her eyes, and looked up directly at my falcon.

I could feel a warming heat began to spread through my system as I focused on her mismatched irises, the left a mellow mint green and the right as clear and blue as the sky itself.

"Why, hello there," she calls to him, "I've never seen you around before."

The screen bounces around again as my friend hops around on the branch.

Ayane laughs harmonically at my falcon and inquires to him "What do you like my music? Do you wish to continue to dance? Alrighty then, be my guest."

She raises the flute to her lips once more and continues her song. Almost immediately he starts to dance.

Her eyes remain open to watch his display and mirth settles on her expression as she struggles to contain her laughter.

The music breaks off abruptly and Ayane's euphonious laughter resounds throughout the clearing.

She wipes her eyes still chuckling pleasantly and calls to him once more, "Come on down here silly, so I can get a better look at ya."

My falcon glides down, but instead of perching beside her he settles on her head.

"Hey, just because my hair looks like a bird's nest doesn't mean you can plop your rump on it," she comments dryly, "and how am I supposed to see you when you're up there?"

Taking the hint he settles down on low-hanging branch beside her, facing her profile at an angle.

Up close I am able to take in her loveliness in all its glory as she tilts her head slightly to peer inquisitively at my avian. The strands of golden hair falling into her eyes shift with the action.

"Such a strange color for a falcon, you're definitely not from around these parts," She says with the same look of inquisitiveness, "but welcome to Asuta Jingu, it's the forest that surrounds Shika my home," she ends brightly gesturing to the woodlands around her.

"But, I'm afraid you may have come at a bad time, winter is coming and prey will be scarce for awhile," she informs worriedly.

"Shika is small and Asuta Jingu is plentiful, so we always get by just fine during the winter, but this year I feel something may disturb that balance. I can't explain it," she says sorrowfully shaking her head.

She turns her head away from my friend, so I can see her profile.

"That's why I'm out here today," she says looking down at the flute in her hands, "to relax my mind and that only happens when I play my mother's flute."

Ayane closes her eyes and the only sound I hear is the gentle whistle of the wind as it caresses her locks.

"HEY SHINE, WHERE ARE YOU?! DAICHI NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" A male voice suddenly yells out, breaking the silence.

Ayane lets loose a long sigh her breath coming out in a steady white puff as the temperature continues to drop.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON HANSUKE I'M COMING!" Ayane shouts back irritably.

"YOU NEED TO START WEARING PANTS!" The voice continues to shout.

Ayane gets to her feet in an angry huff and shouts back.

"SHUT UP AND STOP DISTURBING THE FOREST JERKWAD!"

She glances down to look at my falcon and nods a farewell.

"Take care of yourself," she says reaching out to pet his head gently then runs into the woods no doubt towards the voice and back to Shika.

I am bewitched by the numerous scenes that began to play in front of me.

One is of Ayane practicing with her bow in the village with children crowding around her cheering her on.

Another one is of her exiting a house then tripping and falling down the steps ending with her landing on her back in the snow.

A fond smile tugs on my lips as she just laughs at her own clumsiness and begins to make a snow angel.

The last scene I see is her giving my falcon the name Hayate and wrapping the black band with the smiley face sticker around his leg, she then turns her back to him and I can see a large yellow smiling sun pictured on the back of her jacket.

"See, you smile and I smile too," Ayane says happily.

The projection fades to nothing and I reach over to press the switch again then close his chest cavity.

I stretch out my arm and he hops on to it.

Hayate…the name seems to fit when I think about it.

Ayane must have felt the same way I did when he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I…I want to meet her at least once if only to bask in her glowing presence.

She seems so interesting and unique. I wonder why she dresses the way she does, does she not feel the brumal cold?

Will her sun kissed skin feel as warm as it looked…?

Hayate cries out in surprise and flies back to the armoire as I pull my arm abruptly away and bury my face in both hands.

What am I talking about?

I have a mission, a duty to perform here I cannot just leave the others to go find some girl.

The very notion just sounds foolish.

*Knock Knock*

"Zane, are you okay? Lunch is ready," Nya's slightly muffled voice calls out from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm coming," I call back and turn to leave the room.

I open the door and Hayate flies out ruffling my hair with the strong beat of his wings.

And I follow him, determined to push the lingering thoughts of Ayane to the recesses of my mind.

(Twilight City on Rockaway Blvd. near Starlight Orphanage)

(Kai's POV)

Damn, every time I come here the place seems to get even more convoluted, I think as walk leisurely down Rockaway Blvd towards the Orphanage.

I check my PMS for the time and see it's nearly three o' clock.

We all agreed to meet at Alto Park at three thirty to head back to the Bounty.

I sigh and look up, carefully scanning my surroundings for anything that might be suspicious.

I rake my hand through my spikes in growing impatience as another person feels the need to bump into me as they pass.

Look at all these frickin' people, where the hell are their parents!

Go home damn it!

My eyes widen slightly as I catch the sight of a long pure white braid in the midst of the crowd.

Now that's an unusual color, I think feeling compelled to quicken my pace some.

I do and manage to get close enough to notice that the braid belonged to a girl.

Her skintight black leather pants hugs her lower body like a glove, the numerous belts and buckles around her waist chime with every step she takes, as her black boots clicks against the pavement.

Black fingerless-gloved hands grasp two grocery bags tightly and a dark silver tank top accentuates her back and shoulder muscles nicely.

She weaves in and out of crowds effortlessly and I lose sight of her ethereal figure.

Damn, I think hotly as I scan the crowd once more for that snow white braid, but I don't see it.

I lost her completely.

**Okay, well that will be Ebony's first and ONLY appearance in this book, so I hope you liked that. Kai or none of the others will see her again until the next book. Anyway, the next chapter will be full of action as the POV shifts to Ayane, so be prepared for thrills and new powers to be revealed! Little rhyme! XD**

**Please read and review everyone I await anxiously for your feedback!**

**P.S.**

**Credit goes to Crystal Persian for the following ideas I used:**

**Zane's falcon perching on her head**

**Ayane having a flute she received from her mother**

**I think that's about it please let me know Crystal if I used something else in this chapter that was yours!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back everybody! First off, some recognition, thank you everyone for your sensational reviews! You all flatter me with your constant praise and enthusiasm. Okay, we're going to go through some action packed scenes in this chapter and most of it will be in Ayane's POV that's Aye-ah-nei (FOR YOU FROST DRAGONESS!). So, I hope you're ready!**

**Let's do this!**

Chapter 3

(Deep in Asuta Jingu)

(Ayane's POV)

*pant* *pant* *pant*

Sorry guys, but I can't let you get away this time, I think as I run beside a herd of deer. I've been tracking this particular herd for days now and my target…

the large buck leading the herd.

My boots kicked up the white powder behind me as I continued to dash with the herd. I duck under a log and dodge and weave between the leafless maples as the path turns into an incline.

I know they're still moving below since I can hear their hooves slosh through the snow, so I quicken my pace after I slide over a rock slab.

There they are I think as I jump over a fallen pine. I can see them down below in a gorge, the buck pushing his herd to go faster.

I leap over a gap and see them ascend up a hill.

Good, they're heading towards the meadow.

I slow my pace a bit to give them a false sense of security.

Okay, now I need a way to get over and down to them.

I scan the trees in front of me…perfect.

I position myself at the edge of the cliff and leap onto the first tree, watching my footing I begin to nimbly jump from tree to tree towards the herd.

Geez, why can't I exert this kind of dexterity all the time, I think confusedly as I tip-toe quickly across a thin branch with my arms out to stay balanced.

When it comes to hunting and tracking, I'm flawless, but let me do something normal like walking down the stairs or walking down a hill in town and I either end up tripping over a rock, my own shoelace, or even AIR!

I don't get it, it's so stupid, I think with a noiseless sigh as I swing from one branch to the next.

Found you…

The herd was right below me now, but I realize if I drop down into the bushes even if I am downwind they would surely hear me then stampede off again.

Okay, Plan B then I'll have to take my shot from here.

Still hanging from the branch, I sway my body slightly to build up some momentum. When I have enough, I swing my body completely and end up in a hand stand on the branch. I lower my legs from their vertical position and maneuver my body into a crouch distributing my weight evenly.

Slightly winded from the physical exertion, I take a moment to rest and search for the buck.

This was quite a large herd, but definitely not the biggest.

The biggest of the three deer herds in Asuta Jingu is Zetsudai, the smallest Teiseichou, and this herd is called Ashiname.

I spot the leader of Ashiname standing on a small elevated mound in the middle of the herd, body well-muscled and rigid with his ears erect and eyes ever watchful of his does, fawns, and fellow stags.

The first rays of sunlight casts its glorious beams upon the meadow and its deer making the shrubs and last patches of grass shimmer with morning dew.

However, the rays seem to shine the brightest on the massive buck, giving him a majestic regal appearance, but also condemning him to his fate at my hand.

I silently remove my bow from my back strap and load a silver-head arrow.

I take aim at his jugular vein watching as the sunlight illuminates the vital area as if making sure I have a clear shot.

Forgive me proud leader of Ashiname, but your venison is the most succulent and plentiful of your herd. Your meat will play a crucial role in providing nourishment to the men, women, and children of my village. May your son lead well in your stead; I finish gravely while cocking the string back.

The muscles in his neck twitches and I release the arrow watching it streak through the air and hit its mark. A strangled cry is all the warning the leader can give to his herd before he falls over in the snow…

dead and forever silent.

The herd takes heed to their fallen leader's final act of protection and dash from the meadow.

There is no reason for me to give chase; I have what I need, what WE need.

I release the breath I'm holding and lower my bow.

My eyes close on their own accord as I know, no matter how many times I do this I have to keep reminding myself that this is all for the benefit of my friends and family back home.

I open my eyes again and descend from the tree, landing with a soft thump.

I walk slowing towards the carcass and kneel beside it.

The buck's eyes are still wide with alarm, but at the same time empty and lifeless.

I bow my head and begin my prayer of gratitude to the animal.

"Thank you for your sustenance and may your spirit run free through the Aurora Borealis."

I hear a soft rustle in the bushes and instantly spin around with my bow drawn and loaded.

A white snout hesitantly comes into view followed by soulful golden eyes on a she-wolf's face.

I hastily lower my weapon and smile at my welcomed friend.

"Houseki, I haven't seen you around this part on the forest in a long time, I thought you would've found a pack by now," I say with a raised eyebrow.

Houseki completely reveals herself and lowers her head, her tail tucks in between her legs as she slowly approaches me.

I suck my teeth and roll my eyes at her submissive posture.

"Girl, stop that and get over here," I say giving her a mock-glare, "how many times I have to tell, if you want to get into a pack, show some BACKBONE and have some pride about yourself," I reprimand the beautiful she-wolf, wagging my finger at her.

Houseki stops and stands up tall.

"There you go, just like that, now come here ya big snowflake," I call happily spreading my arms wide.

Houseki gives a happy yelp and trots over to me with glee.

She nuzzles me and showers me with kisses with her long tongue.

"Ewww," I shout while laughing, "wolf spit!"

The huge white ball of friskiness forces me on my back with her girth and my bow slides out of my grip.

"Okay okay, I SUBMIT!" I laugh out trying to push her away.

Houseki finally relents and lets me sit up.

"Glad to see you're hunting skills have improved, rub-a-dub-chub," I say approvingly while petting her flank.

"Sorry I don't have time to play today, but here," I crawl back over to the deer carcass and take out my hunting knife.

I saw off one of the deer's hind legs and offer it to Houseki, which she graciously accepts.

"Go on now, I'll play with you another day," I direct her gently as her jaw fastens securely around the leg.

She trots back the way she came, but before she steps back into the bushes she turns her head to look at me.

I look at her in puzzlement as she just stares at me, her golden eyes seeming to search my soul.

"What is it Houseki?"

Then suddenly, her head dips in a gesture that appears oddly refined, turns back around and sprints off.

"Hm, now that was odd," I say out loud.

"She recognizes your giving spirit and shows her appreciation to you," a deep male voice rumbles from behind me.

"Uncle Dai!" I yell in surprise turning around to see the burly man.

His light blue eyes shine with warmth as he approaches me.

"So this is where you were Shine, Hansuke has been looking all over the village for you."

I suck my teeth and stand up to greet my uncle properly.

I stand on my tip-toes so I can wrap my arms around his horse-like neck, but he still has to bend down to hug me.

"Come on Uncle Dai," I begin still wrapped up in his tree-truck arms, "you know Hansuke gets lost on the way to the bathroom, I'm just glad he didn't try to follow me into Asuta Jingu this deep he would've gotten lost for sure."

My uncle's alto chuckle vibrates within his chest and we pull apart.

"Shine, you are something else and I see you were able to find the Ashiname herd," he comments nodding approvingly towards the carcass.

"Well done, Shika will have enough food to last the winter with the meat of the leader," Uncle Dai confirms with a wry smile.

I give him a sad smile in return and nod my head.

Understanding my silence he bends down and lifts the buck's carcass effortlessly and slings it over one of his massive shoulders.

He places one hand on my shoulder and steers me back towards the village.

We walk in familiar silence for awhile until my uncle breaks it.

"Ayane," my uncle began sternly.

I immediately look up at him knowing that when he uses my real name he wants me to listen closely.

"You have always been a strong and courageous girl, even when you were a child you put others first before yourself. My sister's spirit resonates deeply within you and I know you are destined for great things. Just remember, there will be a time in your life when someone will place YOU first instead of themselves."

I remain silent after he's done to emotional to say anything.

My mother is always with me, I think feeling the comforting tap against my leg.

My mother's golden flute is tied securely to my hip as a reminder of her love.

"Uncle Da—"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

My uncle and I both freeze at the blood curdling scream.

We break out of our frozen state and run the rest of the way to Shika.

We reach the village gates to witness something that supposed to only happen in nightmares.

Everywhere I looked large humanoid multi-colored snakes were erupting from the ground.

(Destiny's Bounty)

(Zane's POV)

Cole and the others arrived back from their patrol of Twilight shortly after we had finished eating.

We were all fitted in the dining area discussing their perambulation of the star facilities.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Nya asked Cole once Sasha placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup in front of him.

Before Sasha's hand can retract completely, Cole grasps it and kisses her knuckles in thanks.

I ignore it as best I can and instead focus on the situation.

"No, nothing" our leader says releasing Sasha's hand, "well, I did stop a mugging, but that's all that happened on my route."

"Man, that sounds way better than watching a street vendor try to sell barbeque flavored cotton candy or walking past some drunk guy humping a mail box," Jay says, shuddering from the memory.

Nya tries to stifle her laughter and comforts Jay by massaging his shoulders.

Jay instantly loses his grimace and relaxes back against the wind kunoichi.

I quickly turn to face Kai.

"What about you Kai, anything?" I inquire.

However, Kai's eyes are distant and remote, so it takes him awhile to answer.

"Huh, oh nothing, but a bunch of wayward people bumping into me the entire time," he answers a bit distractingly.

Hmm, I wonder what's on the red ninja's mind usually there would be fire behind that certain response.

The others know this as well and Cole speaks what we are all most likely inquiring.

"What happened bro? You've been dis—"

*ALARM SOUNDS*

We all snap to attention at the blaring siren.

"Let's get to the bridge," Sasha shouts and we bolt to our command room.

Once we arrive Sensei is already present, facing the map with his back to us.

"Where are they," Kai growls.

I observe the map and locate to red blinking dots, one at the fire temple and the other in the northwest…in the mountain area.

My eyes widen.

Could it be…Shika?

"What the, two different locations, but isn't one supposed to be in Twilight and the other some mountain village?" Jay asks looking perplexed.

"Remember Jay," Nya starts, eyes still on the map, "those attacks could occur in two different time frames."

"And it looks like one is starting now," Kai says with vigor.

"So, one could be a Fang Blade and the other another Master? Do we split up?" Sasha asks turning to Cole.

"Yeah, we have enough man power now to split into three-man cells," Cole informs us strategically.

"Zane," Cole starts pointing to me, "you, Sasha, and Nya will go to the mountain village and Kai, Jay, and I will go to the Fire Temple. The Serpentine will NOT get another Fang Blade and you guys have to find the next master," Cole ordered strictly.

"Then you must take this Zane," Sensei says and I turn to face him.

The Bow of Divinity…and it was pulsating a bright golden light.

I reach out to take the bow and upon contact the same warmth I felt while I was watching Ayane once again floods my system.

I inhale a trembling breath, but exhale strongly; I then give a resolute nod to my master and place the bow on my back.

"Go with care my ninja and return with swiftness and good news," Sensei Wu says looking at us each in turn.

"Yes Sensei!" We shout in unison.

"Ninja Go!" We shout again and sprint out the command room to the deck.

"Wait a second everyone!" Nya shouts and we all stop to see what she had to say.

"We may have to change formations after all."

"What, why?" Cole asks with a confused expression.

"Well with me, Sasha, and Zane riding on his Snowmobile, the trip will take longer than necessary," Nya pointed worriedly, "and we are hard pressed for time as it is."

"Damn it, I didn't think of that," Cole cursed with a frown.

"No worries, I got it covered Nya," Sasha says stepping forward, "Waves has shown me what to do."

We all step back to observe Sasha as she twirls the Bo Staff of Waves proficiently and it begins to glow a luminous aquamarine.

She throws her Bo Staff high into the sky and it pauses in midair, but continues to spin undisturbed.

The Kunoichi of Water's body radiates the same fluorescent color as she bows her head and performs various hand signs. A mysterious symbol appears a few feet away from the still rotating staff and water begins to surge from it. The staff finally stops then fires a bright aqua beam at the symbol and Sasha lifts her head and shoots the same beam with two fingers aimed at the symbol as well.

We watch in stupefaction as the symbol begins to take the shape of a dragon and in a magnificent explosion of water, a golden-aqua colored water dragon emerged.

The dragon gave a formidable roar then bent its massive head to Sasha.

Despite its earlier bellow of intimidation, its voice was soothing and peaceful.

"Salutations, my name is Nagendra kin to Lord Leviathan and I am here to serve you Sasha as your adjutant and guardian."

"Okay…solved that problem," Cole muttered in awe.

I just hope we are not too late.

(Shika Village)

(Ayane's POV)

Mayhem, madness, and carnage were all around me.

People fleeing for their lives as giant serpents attacked them.

Children running, screaming, and crying for their parents while said parents are searching franticly for their children.

I am rooted to the spot unable to tear my eyes away from the senseless chaos erupting throughout my entire village.

My village…peaceful, innocent, and beautiful Shika.

"—OUT!"

I'm suddenly pushed harshly to the side and fall to the ground. I'm startled out of my stupor and glance up to see my Uncle Dai head locking one of the snakes.

The snake thrashes around spitting and hissing in rage to break free, but the muscles in my uncle's arm ripple and in one quick motion, he breaks the vile reptile's neck.

The body crumples to the floor and my dear uncle Dai stands over it breathing heavily.

His blue eyes grow dark with power and purpose as he speaks to me.

"Fight Ayane, protect the village and its people! FIGHT!"

Adrenaline pumps furiously through my veins as I nimbly get to my feet.

I hear gunshots being fired and realize Shika is fighting back, we are a village full of experienced hunters and today's game…was snake.

I quickly load three arrows and run into the midst of combat.

I spot a red and white snake preparing to lunge at two fleeing children, I fire one arrow at his neck and it pierces through his windpipe.

One…

A greenish-yellow snake jumps in front of me, six feet away, his eyes spinning madly; I embed both of my remaining arrows in each of them.

Two…

A dark green snake takes a downward swing at me with his long axe, I lift my right leg up out of the way just in time and the axe buries itself into the snow. While the snake is trying to pull his weapon free, I run up the axe's pole and step on his head hard, forcing it to bang against the hilt knocking him out or worse.

Three…

I flip off his body and turn my attention once more to the battle still raging around me. The snakes were just too many and we were slowly, but surely being routed. Where were Hansuke and Uncle Dai!?

"HAH, HAH, HAH!"

I spin around quickly and see a giant black and white snake with an actual serpent tail slither his way towards the graveyard.

"NO!" I scream and give chase.

I will not let these creatures defile this place anymore than they have, even if it costs me my life!

I load four arrows this time and shoot them simultaneously in a spread shot, three of the big one's surrounding guards go down with arrows sticking out their backs, but the big black one simply rotates his shoulders in a shrug and turns to glare at me over his shoulder, his forked tongue flicking out.

I quickly reload and take aim, but the big snake's tail is faster.

I feel a searing pain shoot through my side and my body lifts off the ground from the impact. I spin in the air and land hard on a grave plaque, the sharp edge cutting into my face. I see stars dance in front of my eyes and warm liquid trail from my mouth.

I feel something slick and tough coil around my body and stand me up.

"Interesting female, maybe I can get a Fangpyre to turn you into one of ussss."

I shake my head to get rid of the daze and when my vision clears somewhat, I see the same monster from before.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I'll do, heh heh…" He taunted darkly.

No…

I close my eyes tight in preparation for the pain that was sure to come.

"AHHH!"

I snap open my eyes to see a golden shuriken embedded in the black monster's temple, his body slowly beginning to freeze all over. He uncoils his tail from around me and I collapse in a heap. I look up and there, silhouetted against the sun, spinning gracefully in mid air with snow falling around a masculine figure, a white ninja.

The ninja lands with poise and begins to take out the snakes surrounding me.

*DRAGON'S ROAR*

I look up fearfully from the sound and see a gigantic dragon roaring out powerful streams of water at the snakes. Two much more feminine figures, one purple the other aqua, leap off the dragon's back into the fray and together they eliminate countless numbers of snakes.

My attention once again focuses on the white more masculine one. Every punch or kick he threw a snake seemed to fall.

He was…wait where is my bow?

I shake my head furiously and scramble to pick it up and load it.

The white ninja appears in front of the big one he just froze then releases a spinning heel kick that shatters the ice and frees the reptile.

The black monstrosity weakly gets his coils back under him and bellows.

"RETREAT!"

The remaining snakes quickly flee and escape through the tunnels which they came.

The white ninja is still standing over me with his back to me.

When the snakes are completely gone he turns around to face me, on instinct I point my loaded bow up at his face.

Pure radiant hazel eyes widen at me.

Regardless of the fact that he just saved my life, the adrenaline in my veins was still pumping. With my arms slightly shaking from the exertion and blood dripping down my face, I knew I probably looked crazed, but I don't care.

If he was a threat to Shika, I would release this arrow right in between those beautiful eyes of his.

**Okay, I'm in pain. This was by far the longest and gripping chapter I've written thus far. I didn't plan on it being this long, but oh well, I must say writing action scenes can be addicting. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter because I won't be able to post again till probably next week. I have very tough classes and need to focus on my studies, so please leave me some nurturing feedback you guys!**

**See ya next week! :)**

**P.S.**

**I forgot one other thing I used last chapter that was Crystal Persian's idea:**

**The children watching Ayane shoot and cheering for her. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, I had to make some last minute school preparations during the weekend, so I didn't have time to post. With school starting up, my posting speed will be a little on the slow side. However, I do plan to post a new chapter every Saturday from now on or earlier if possible. I really want to continue this series and follow through till the end and judging from everyone's reviews you all want that too. I'm so happy I could burst like a piñata and shower you guys with my many tasty sweets! XD**

**Now please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(Zane's POV)

I stared worriedly at Ayane's aggressive, but injured posture, her weapon quivering slightly as she aimed up at me from her kneeled position. I wasn't concerned about my own safety, but hers.

With every breath she took her body convulsed with fatigue and her face would grimace in pain.

Her face…

There was a deep, but thin laceration slicing vertically through the right corner of her mouth and it was hemorrhaging profusely.

"Who…Who are you?"

Despite her injured state, her voice is strong and dangerous.

My admiration and respect for this young woman continues to grow…

I must show her I mean no harm, so that I may be allowed to treat her injuries.

"I am Zane," I introduce myself and lift my shurikens slowly; her eyes narrow and follow my movements suspiciously. I release them and they levitate in the air spinning rapidly, I close my hands into fists to dispel them from her view.

Her mystifying orbs widen in surprise at my feat and her bow while still cocked lowers to the ground.

"and you are wounded, please let me help you," I finish, holding out my hand for her to take.

I await her decision with bated breath as her eyes shift from my offered hand to lock with my gaze, searching no doubt for trustworthiness.

Her gaze holds mine for a minute more until she slowly, but surely places her hand in mine.

I release my breath softly and help her to her feet.

The contours of her much smaller hand fit perfectly into mine, like two pieces of a puzzle…

Stop now Zane, I reprimand myself releasing her hand, this is not the time.

"Thanks, but I'm fine it's only a scratch," Ayane says while lightly touching the cut on her face.

"However, if you can help me find and treat the wounded tha—"

"AYANE, COME QUICK IT'S DAICHI!"

Ayane and I quickly looked to the direction the shout had come from.

I young man carrying a firearm was rushing toward us, wildly gesturing behind him and beckoning us to follow him.

"Hansuke, what happened!?" Ayane questioned franticly, running toward him.

Daichi, he must be referring to Ayane's uncle, I think as I quickly followed suit.

"He's been injured really badly," Hansuke started as we caught up with him, "and Dr. Satoru plus those two hot ninja girls are trying to help him, but it's not looking good."

The snow was beginning to fall more heavily as we followed Hansuke.

During our trek we had to evade countless corpses of Serpentine, but thankfully no deceased villagers.

We round a corner to enter the clearing at the front of Shika where many villagers where gathered around.

Ayane and I pushed our way to the center of the gathering and fell upon a heart-wrenching scene.

Sasha, Nya, and a middle aged man which I presume is Dr. Satoru were situated on both sides of Daichi's pale large form, trying to desist the bleeding of an immense wound with bandages.

"Damn it, he's losing too much blood the size of the wound is too great," Dr. Satoru examined angrily.

"We have to keep trying!" Sasha yelled, her hands pressing down hard on the now crimson red bandage.

"NO, UNCLE DAI!" Ayane screamed in anguish collapsing at the head of her uncle.

She gently picked his head up and placed it on her lap.

Daichi's chest rose and fell rapidly, but his eyes where closed tightly in unimaginable pain.

I rushed over to Ayane's side and extended my medical sensors on Daichi's body.

The laceration to the chest cavity is approximately three inches deep and six inches in length. Whatever weapon was used was able to puncture the epicardium of the heart and cause additional hemorrhaging. Extensive surgery would be needed to suture and repair the tissue, but there wouldn't be enough time and judging by the expression on Dr. Satoru's face…he knew this.

There was no hope.

"Please Uncle Dai you can't, you can't," Ayane pleaded while combing her fingers through his hair, "you can't leave me alone here, I won't let you, I WON'T LET YOU!"

The utter anguish and torment of her scream tore through my insides, but what hurt the worst was that I could do nothing for her…

Suddenly I could feel an intense vibration resonating from my back.

I turn my head slightly…the Bow of Divinity…

"My goodness," came Nya's hushed whisper.

I turned back to Ayane and I am mesmerized by the sight.

Her entire body was pulsating with a dazzling golden light; her hair was the brightest of gold that it looked almost white.

We all had to shield our eyes from the brilliant magnificence that was Ayane.

I squinted through the shine to see her hands gliding over the wound on her uncle's chest and as they traced over his torn flesh I could see the broken tissues reconstruct themselves.

She was…healing him.

When Ayane's aura faded not only was her uncle healed, but her as well.

She looks refreshed and free of injury, however even though the cut through the right corner of her lips healed, a fresh scar remained in its wake marring her otherwise flawless features.

For some bizarre reason I found that one little imperfection strangely alluring.

"She's the one," Nya whispered in awe.

"Yes, she's the destined Kunoichi of Light," Sasha says while looking back and forth from Daichi's healed chest to Ayane.

Ayane stared at her hands in amazement as Daichi sat up and turned to look at her.

"I always knew you were destined for great things Shine," he says giving her an approving smile, but suddenly Ayane's expression darkened and she snaps her head up to her uncle.

"Uncle if I had this power all along, why couldn't I save my mother. I saved you, so why not her! What good is this power now if it's too late to save the one person who mattered most!?"

Tears were streaming down Ayane's grief-stricken face as she questioned her uncle.

"Ayane—"

But, Ayane did not give Daichi a chance to finish for she scrambled to her feet and sprinted out the front gates into Asuta Jingu.

Away from her destiny, away from me.

**I had to stop here because I felt torn about whether or not to continue in Zane's POV or switch to Ayane's. I know I probably can't go wrong with either side, but I'll leave it to popular vote. So, please cast your votes everyone, Zane or Ayane! Whichever POV wins, I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**

**Please read and review everyone! :D**

**P.S.**

**I hope everyone had a good first day of school!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thanks everyone! You all are absolutely right; I should just keep switching back and forth. So, Ayane's POV it is. I guess I was just having one of those moments like Zane "this does not compute!" Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad everybody seems to like Ayane's character, a little unorthodox right? Okay now, here we go!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

(Ayane's POV)

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran from Shika into Asuta Jingu.

My tears blurring my vision and freezing on my cheeks, I don't care where I'm going just as long as I kept my distance from everyone back home.

I stumble over a mound of snow, but quickly right myself and continue to run.

I feel like I've been running for hours, but I know only seven minutes have passed.

I stop and rest, leaning heavily on my knees and pant, my breath coming out in white streams of air.

Straightening up, but still breathing heavily I take in my surroundings.

This is my clearing, my place of peace.

The snow was still falling in thick flakes, but not as heavily as before as I looked toward the setting sun.

The sky was cast in light violet and dark orange with just a little gold left as the sun retired for the night.

I make my way over to my stump and sit, once again overcome with grief in remembrance of my mother.

She always adored sunsets and would push her weak body to sit up from her bed just to see its contrasting colors every evening through her window and I would join her.

She would always say that…"Mother Nature is the embodiment of all that is good and pure, so we must always respect and cherish her Ayane. You'll do that, won't you my little sun."

I release the strap holding my mother's golden flute and place it on my lap.

I can't bring myself to play it, so I just hold it wanting to feel my mother's presence closer to me, but also wishing I could see her if only for a short time.

A sharp cry from a bird of prey rouses me to look up.

Hayate…he's returned to me.

I feel a small smile grace the edges of my lips and send a small wave to him.

He gives another sharp cry and glides down to me…and perches on my head.

"Sigh, you're so rude," I comment dryly giving a little laugh.

He flutters to the low hanging branch above and swivels his sharp eyes to the shadows of the forest.

I follow his gaze and there he is again.

The white ninja seems to just materialize from the shadows, the last rays of the sun making his gold armor shimmer.

Zane…his pure hazel eyes switch between me and Hayate.

He outstretches his arm and Hayate reacts immediately, gliding to perch on it.

My eyes widen at the sight.

"Thank you for leading me to her my feathered friend."

His rich charming voice reaches my ears and I feel my body shiver.

Thinking it's from the cold; I zip my jacket all the way up and keep my head down.

I don't want to see him, hell I don't want to see anybody yet.

I lift my head to politely ask him to get lost when he removes his hood to reveal his face.

I shut my mouth with an audible click and I feel an intense blush inflame my cheeks.

An attractive shock of dark platinum blond, silver gravity-defying hair comes into view. His sharp appealing face is set in an expression of calm resolution.

I bow my head to hide my blush and glare at him from behind my bangs.

"If you've come here to persuade me to return to Shika you're wasting your time, please leave," I say in which I hope is a threatening voice, but I could hear the tremor in it and so could he.

"I have not come here to persuade you to do anything," he says beginning to walk towards me, "I only wish to speak with you."

Hayate takes off into the sky leaving me alone with Zane.

At his approach, I noticed how his feet wouldn't disturb the snow on the ground. His movements were sure and balanced, walking with the graceful stealth of a hunter.

Was I his prey…?

Ignoring the blush that still stained my cheeks; I lift my head completely and continue to glare at him.

"Then speak, but that doesn't mean I have to listen," I say stubbornly.

"Fair enough," he replies with a nod of his head as he stops before me.

"Ayane, do you truly believe your powers are pointless now that they have been unlocked?" He asks in monotone.

My eyes waver a bit, but I reply "Yes."

"Then you are mistaken, for you have been blessed with the ability to protect Shika and the ones that matter the most NOW more than you were before."

My lips part, but silence is my voice as nothing comes out.

I know he's right, but my melancholy and grief makes me shout angrily at him.

"You know nothing of my pain; my mother was taken from me when she could've been saved!"

He takes my outburst in stride with the same calmness and replies.

"I may not understand the sadness you express on the method in which your mother was taken, but I do understand the grief you feel at the loss of a parent."

The anger leaves me in a gasp as I take in his words.

Even though his face is still set in stoicism his pure hazel eyes flicker in emotional pain.

I bow my head in guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly.

"My father's memory remains with me as I am sure your mother's remains with you."

His voice caresses me from above like the velvety soft down of a rabbit's fur as he puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up to meet his eyes.

I am transfixed by the mixed shades of evergreen and mahogany, but he suddenly closes his eyes and removes his hand from my face.

His fingers…had begun to roam and I could feel his thumb glide tenderly over the scar on my lips.

His eyes…what did I see?

I see his chest rise and fall as he takes a step back, his breath coming out in a white current.

Even though his gloved hand was cold, my body felt irrevocably warm and comforted from his touch.

I release a shaky breath of my own feeling my pulse thump quickly in my veins.

I open my mouth to speak, but his voice comes out first.

"You are needed not only here in Shika, but all of Ninjago," he says removing something from his back.

He presents a beautifully crafted platinum long bow to me, shining a magnificent golden light.

Why I didn't notice it before is a mystery me as I gawk at it.

"Only if you wish to take the path of the ninja," he concludes steadily.

Something inside me pulls at the sight of the bow and I reach out to take it, but I falter and hesitantly pull my hand back.

"I-I don't know," I stutter unsurely.

"Yes, I sense your heart and your mind conflict with each other, you will not come to a decision easily," he says lowering the bow and placing it on his back once again.

I smile at him gratefully for his understanding and strap my mother's flute back on my hip. I then move to stand up, but my legs are stiff from poor circulation and I fall against him.

His hands come to my shoulders to steady me, but he doesn't push me away.

The night air gusts over us and with the absence of the sun, I feel the effects of the cold and begin to shiver uncontrollably.

"We must return to Shika, I am afraid we are in for a blizzard," he whispers urgently and before I can protest he sweeps me off my feet and jumps up onto the nearest tree.

I give a small gasp of surprise by the power in his legs as he leaps nimbly from tree to tree back to Shika.

With the wind and snow whipping past us I rest my head on his shoulder, but turn it slightly to inhale his scent.

"Zane, will you stay?" I ask softly.

I'm not sure he heard me, but soon he replies.

"I…I must consort with my comrades, but I see no harm in staying for a few days and aiding the people."

Ginger and sandalwood envelops me and I close my eyes in bliss, my thoughts on this mysterious ninja of ice and snow.

**I'm so sneaky; I wrote this in class on my laptop this morning! Geez, my professor has a boring voice! He was droning on and on about the different blood vessels and capillaries in which blood travels in my Hematology class. I know I should've been paying closer attention, but can you blame me and hey I took notes too. I can multi task…sometimes. :P**

**All right well anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because more exciting things are about to happen! **

**Please read and review good people!**

**P.S.**

**I really want to speak with you dixicornfromda, but you never log in! I have questions about deviantart! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are making me blush from all the praise you've given me. Your reviews are my inspiration, so I'll continue to strive to write engrossing stories and unique OCs. Also, I want to give a shout out to all the people who just took the time to read my stories, thanks people! Oh, and no worries dixicornfromda, I got raidpirate52 to help me out since he's a member of DeviantArt too. I've made an account, so please give me your username so we can chat! :D**

***munches on banana bread* Thanks Crystal Persian!**

**Please read and enjoy my peeps!**

Chapter 6

(Zane's POV)

Ayane has been silent for the pass six point two minutes.

Has hypothermia set in, I think worriedly and urgently extend my medical sensors to Ayane's form.

Her vitals tell me she is merely sleeping.

We reach the trail leading up to the gates of Shika and I jump down to it.

I glance down to see her serene face, the harsh winter gales whipping through her blond tresses.

Her resilience to the cold still intrigues me; I must remember to inquire about it later.

I race up the trail to the gates, thankfully they are still open.

Hmm, a light…oh it's Daichi.

Daichi was waiting for me just beyond the gates, his formidable stature illuminated from the flashlights of his two companions.

I stop in front of him and he places his large hand on Ayane's head, his brow creasing in worry and apprehension.

"Thank you for finding her white ninja," he says graciously, "is she alright?"

"Yes sir, it seems exhaustion did her in, she slumbers now," I reply respectfully.

"I see, please take her inside," he says while turning slightly to point at the large wood cabin in the center of Shika, "you and your friends may shelter there as well; they are already inside waiting for you."

"I will join you as soon as I've secured the village," he continues, turning back to face me, "I think there is much to discuss."

"Yes and thank you," I say bowing my head courteously.

He removes his hand from Ayane and I readjust her in my arms then make a dash for the cabin.

I trek up the stairs and the front doors swings open…Nya.

"Zane, we saw you coming, is Ayane alright?" She asks urgently.

She steps aside to let me in as I cross the threshold.

"Yes," I reply quietly, "she is fine."

Nya closes the door and I am immediately welcomed by the comforting warmth of the cabin.

I walk through the entranceway and it expands into a large den area, complete with comfortable furnishings all facing the fireplace at a particular angle.

Sasha stood slightly bent at the waist beside the fireplace stoking its flames to consume the logs there, her flaming red hair matching the very embers she creates with her rod.

I stop beside the loveseat to address her.

"Sasha, have you made contact with the others yet?"

She stops her prodding and straightens up, turning around to face me properly.

"Yes, I was able to contact Cole and inform him of our status and situation," She reports calmly, "he said that they were on their way, but I don't think they'll be here till morning due to the blizzard."

I nod in understanding, "And what of their mission at the Fire Temple?" I inquire.

"Kai was able to rescue Lloyd before the volcano erupted thus unlocking his true potential," Nya's voice sounds behind me as she makes her way to sit on the couch, "but the Fang Blade was lost in the crisis, no doubt Pythor was able to secure it somehow."

She crosses her leg elegantly over the other and continues, the blades on her gauntlets were retracted, so she was able to place her chin on her knuckles in contemplation.

"What's even more extraordinary is that Lloyd may very well be the destined green ninja, but they'll need your shurikens Zane to prove it."

"Really," I say in awe, "Lloyd is the green ninja?"

"Lloyd, he is the young son of Lord Garmadon right?" Sasha inquires for clarification.

Nya and I both nod.

We had informed Sasha about every single detail regarding our quest to stop Lord Garmadon from obtaining the Golden Weapons.

I even revealed my secret to her about being a robot or what Jay and everyone else had taken to calling me, a nindroid.

She took the news remarkably well, she displayed genuine shock of course, but her only comment on the matter was:

"The specter of your origins only reflects what you are, not who you are. Your experiences and decisions in life define who you are and to me you are Zane, one of my dearest friends."

To say the least, her words brought me profound joy and from then on I had begun to seek her out to speak with her about various topics. In short, she became my confidant, a listener and giver of soothing advice. We continued to meditate underwater whenever we could even cook together, I was surprised and delighted to find out her culinary skills were on par with mine.

However, Sasha could only give so much before she returned to the arms of Cole…

She could not and would not be the one to fill the void in which I so desperately wanted someone to.

I remember after a spar between Cole and myself, I had told him how truly blessed and fortunate he was to have Sasha by his side.

His response was a simple sincere, "I know."

I also noticed the silent message in my brother's emerald irises,

"_And you will find someone too."_

I once again focus my attention on the sleeping angelic beauty in my arms.

Was that someone Ayane?

Would she accept her destiny and come with us or would she rail against it?

Would someone as special and wondrous even consider lo—

"Zane?"

I am startled out of my musings by Sasha's voice; she and Nya were now standing before me.

I blinked owlishly at them in bemusement.

"Huh?"

Nya lets loose a little giggle while Sasha lifts a slender eyebrow wearing a look of knowing.

"You were in your own little world again Zane," Nya says with a light smile still playing on her lips.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the pass minute in a half," Sasha says with the same knowing expression.

"Why, is something wrong?" I ask confused by their nature.

This time Sasha joins Nya in her laughter and I look from one kunoichi to the other completely baffled by their behavior.

My funny switch is on, so I should be able to pick up humorous jokes and behavior easily now, but I do not understand this type of humor.

Could it be something to do with them being female?

Nya calms down first and cocks her head to the side in a playful manner.

"Sasha and I were just wondering how long you plan on standing there with Ayane asleep in your arms?" Nya points out with a lighthearted smirk.

Her words register and immediately shock and heat bombard my system.

"Though I must admit," Sasha begins slyly, "she looks quite comfortable and hasn't stirred once not even when we laughed."

"She must be really exhausted from today's ordeals and revelations. Why don't you put her to bed Zane, I believe her room is the second one on the left down that hall there," Sasha finishes with a wink.

"Uh, yes right away," I reply quickly and turn around towards the hallway Sasha gestured to.

I cannot believe I just stood there as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have her in my arms, I think in astonishment as I made my way to Ayane's room.

I reach her room and maneuver her body closer to my chest, so I can stretch my arm out to open the door.

The room is dark, the light from the hallway my only source of luminosity.

I step through and take a gander at my surroundings.

The first thing I notice is how clean her room is, everything has a place from the assortment of bows lining neatly on her wall to the quivers stocked with arrows inside a glass cabinet.

I inhale deeply; the room is thick with her enticing scent of lavender and honeysuckle.

I then walk over to her bed and stop to debate whether or not to pull back her yellow comforter to tuck her in properly, but decide against it.

Her body is warm enough as it is…

I gently lay her down and as her body leaves my arms the absence of her heat is palpable.

A soft moan escapes her as she stirs a bit.

"Zane…"

Her hand reaches out to me suddenly and in my slouched position she can easily reach my person.

Her hand lands on my chest, tugging slightly on my robes at first, but soon smoothes out to continue their journey upward.

My breath stills as her fingers trace the exposure of my neck, but they don't stop there…

Her hand reaches my face and cups my cheek.

My eyes widen as she uses her thumb to trace the curves of my lips.

"Hmm, cool and soft," she mumbles sleepily, "this is a nice dream."

I realize I have lost control of my breathing and a new more pleasurable heat was coursing through my body making me tremble.

I pull back away from her sinfully sensuous touch and try to calm myself.

I…I have to go.

I am about to turn when I notice a yellow vase sitting on her nightstand.

Pure white tulips…

But how, it is not the season for this flower?

Then where did she…?

Ayane rolls over to her side and I quickly flee the room as stealthily as I can.

I close the door quietly behind me and lean against it.

My body was giving me deep concern for it was still streaming the same intense heat throughout my system.

Am I about to short circuit?

No, it cannot be that then what is this pleasurable warmth running through me.

I will have to meditate on the matter in my element.

In the blizzard…

I make my way back to the den area and see Daichi, Sasha, and Nya sitting and indulging in light conversation.

"Zane, we've been waiting for you," Nya calls to me.

I must hold my meditation off a little while longer; I had forgotten that Daichi wanted to speak with us.

"I am sorry for the delay," I say to them as I make my way to sit on the couch beside Sasha.

"It's fine, please help yourself," Daichi states gesturing to the table in front of us.

My eyes take pleasant notice of the warm cinnamon bread and tea kettle placed on the table.

I reach out and take a slice of the bread and Nya pours me a cup of the tea and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively to her and take a sip of the steaming white liquid.

Milk berry tea with a touch of honey glides down my throat and I could feel my emotional framework send comforting vibes through my body to relax it.

I sit back against the couch and release a long sigh of bliss.

This is just what I needed.

"So, there are a total of six of you?" Daichi asks taking a sip from his own cup.

He was situated in a rotating recliner, his strong form relaxed, but alert.

"Yes sir," Sasha says with a nod, "and forgive us for not introducing ourselves properly."

"My name is Sasha and this is Nya and Zane," she says gesturing to us each in turn.

"Don't worry about it, there wasn't exactly time for introductions earlier and please enough with the sir I may be old, but I'm not that old Daichi is fine," Daichi states dismissively.

"Now, during your absence Zane, Sasha and Nya were telling me about whom you ninja are and your objectives, so please continue Sasha."

Sasha nodded and continued to explain our purpose and the atrocious acts of the Serpentine and where they came from, each of us commenting and adding details throughout the tale.

Daichi listened intently, his stern expression never wavering during the entirety of the explanation.

"So, Ayane is destined to be the next Elemental Master, the Kunoichi of Light," he inquires with a straight face.

"Yes, but only if she accepts it," Sasha says calmly.

"Yeah, we're not here to pressure her or anything," Nya added.

"Daichi," I begin giving Ayane's uncle a hard stare, "you do not appear to be at all surprised by Ayane's mystic attributes. I sense you know something."

Daichi meets my stare evenly, merely lifting an eyebrow at my accusation.

He leans forward and puts his cup down on the table with a deep sigh then leans back.

"My sister, Ayane's mother, and I had known Ayane was special since she was a child," Daichi begins solemnly.

"It was during a particularly harsh winter day and my sister was feeling more ill than usual. Ayane had been by her mother's side the entire day keeping her company when she suddenly asked me for a cup of her mint tea."

"When I went to the kitchen to oblige my sister's wishes, I found out we were out of the medicinal mint leaves Dr. Satoru had prescribed for her to help her rest. Ayane, wanting to help her mother in any way she could, immediately volunteered to retrieve the leaves from Dr. Satoru who resided two blocks away from my sister's house."

"Before I had a chance to protest, she had rushed out the front door wearing only a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I had tried to call her back, but she wouldn't listen and I couldn't leave to pursue her because I didn't want to leave my sister alone."

"So I stayed there waiting anxiously, while my sister grew more distraught with each passing minute. After ten whole minutes and still no Ayane, my sister asked me to go look for her. It was at that exact moment Ayane burst through the door panting and yelling "I got the leaves Uncle Dai, now we can make mommy's tea!" I picked her up and placed her on my sister's bed."

"That's when we both noticed how warm she was, not feverish warm mind you just warm. We were both too shocked to reprimand her for leaving so poorly dressed and without supervision; my sister just hugged her happily and whispered "My shining sun, my little shining sun." It wasn't until much later when I found out during the nights if she was exposed to the cold, she would start to shake like a leaf."

"So during the day, Ayane is granted immunity from the elements?" I ask in stupefaction.

"Wow, that's amazing," Sasha breathes out.

"Kai can't even do that even though his body temperature is unnaturally high, he'll freeze like the rest of us if exposed for too long," Nya observes pointedly.

Daichi nods his head in confirmation, takes a sip from his drink, and continues thoughtfully.

"And then there's the thing with the flowers," he began.

I immediately listen absorbedly to his next words.

"Somehow Shine is able to preserve the life of flowers long after their season. I don't know how she does it," Daichi says while shaking his head.

"Daichi does Ayane comment about her powers," Sasha inquires curiously.

"No, she never said anything I thinks she just shrugs it off as divine intervention," Daichi replies.

Yes, but the divinity is Ayane…

All was quiet as we each contemplated on the mysteries and revelations we've encountered today.

I place my empty cup on the table and swallow the last of my bread.

I then rise from my seat wordlessly and head for the front door.

"Zane, where are you going?" Nya asks.

"To meditate," I reply stoically and without waiting for a response, I open the door and step out into the cold biting wind.

Once exposed to the polar storm my body immediately adjusts to the rapid decrease in temperature.

I then set out on a swift run back to Asuta Jingu, my feet leading me back to Ayane's clearing.

The blizzard is in full force and using my newfound power; I focus once again on the freezing element inside of me and extend my power outward.

A translucent barrier forms around me stilling the winds and snow, I then sit on the ground in the lotus position and close my eyes.

My mind clears and the landscape within it changes, the first animation I see are two mystic orbs, one of mint green the other sky blue.

Ayane…

(The next morning)

"Um, Zane?"

I soft angelic voice reaches the core of my being and the scent of lavender and honeysuckle embrace me; I open my eyes to see the focus of my meditation.

Ayane was crouching down in front of me with a mixture of concern and fascination on her face.

"Did you stay out all night like this?" She inquires gently, with worry.

I smile at her, touched by her concern and reply.

"Yes, but do not worry, here I am in my element. No harm can befall me even during my meditation."

The worry on her face lifts slightly, but I could tell she was still fretful.

"But, were you able to rest at all, I mean to meditate during a blizzard doesn't seem very relaxing."

I give a heartfelt laugh at her words and I see a light tinge of pink appear on her sun-kissed cheeks.

"You would be surprised how relaxing meditation could be," I tell her knowingly.

I then move to stand up and so does she, but during her ascent she suddenly stumbles and falls against me.

Unprepared this time for her sudden collision, I fall backward into the snow with Ayane on top of me.

I am immediately engulfed by her warmth, such a profound contrast to my own sub-zero body temperature.

However, that coldness does not last long for the same pleasurable heat begins to seep into my system.

Her close proximity and remembrance of her stimulating touch from the night before makes the heat spread faster.

She lifts her head and her golden blond tresses gleam beautifully in the sunlight.

Her blush has increased and she quickly stammers out, "I-I'm so sorry Zane, I tripped and—"

She starts to squirm and the heat inside me doubles in intensity.

A breathless gasp escapes my lips as the pleasure mounts to unbearable levels.

In a panic, I reach out to grab her waist to stop her writhing and prevent her from rising, but also to quell the foreign complexities of my treacherous body.

She stops and looks back at me with confusion.

"Give me a moment, please do not move," I plead desperately.

I close my eyes tightly and concentrate on my circuitry.

What is happening to me I—

A soft warm touch falls upon my lips and completely shatters my concentration.

My eyes snap open to see Ayane's closed eyelids…

Her lips were touching mine…she was…kissing…me.

The velvet ministration was light and…testing, was she giving me permission to kiss back?

I have no human instincts to fall back on and there was no time to search my database, so I do not respond…

She pulls back slowly and I see her eyes are downcast.

Why, why does she look so stricken…?

"ZANE, BRO, YOU OUT HERE!"

I barely register Kai's voice, my attention still on Ayane.

"Ahh! What was that!?"

Jay's voice yelps in fright, Ayane closes her eyes tightly.

"Calm down Megaman, it's just a squirrel."

Cole's voice retorts in exasperation, a few loose crystalline tears escape.

No…what…?

"Why is everything so big in this forest of…Hakuna Matata?"

A young boy's voice…Lloyd, their getting closer now.

"That's Asuta Jingu Llo—"

Ayane scrambles to her feet and runs away, the bow and quiver of arrows the last I see as she disappears into the depths of Asuta Jingu.

"Wow Frosty," I can hear Cole's voice just a few feet away to the east, "we leave you alone for a day and suddenly you're Mr. Happy Pants."

And so begins my everlasting torment…

**I'm so sorry everyone for the delay, I was completely exhausted Friday from work and school. I hope this chapter makes it up to you all. I'm really tired right now and I can't think straight, so forgive the lame A/N. I would love to hear from everyone and please be prepared for hilarity the next chapter as the brothers reunite and also Ayane's decision. Nya…oh man I can't think, Nya's trial will take place as well. Should I write in her POV or Jay's please cast your vote!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, I feel refreshed and rejuvenated thanks to everyone's thoughtful reviews. As I mentioned before, my posting speed will have to slow down thanks to school starting again combined with work. However, thank you all for being very patient and understanding your consideration and benevolence is very important to me. I'll continue with Zane's POV for just a little while longer…**

**Now, where was I…?**

Chapter 7

(Zane's POV)

I continued to lay in the snow motionless and closed my eyes to contemplate the reason behind Ayane's tears.

I must have done something wrong.

No, I KNOW I done something wrong.

Why did I hesitate?

Why did I not just respond?

She kissed me, so does that mean she may reciprocate my feelings?

The heat inside me has cooled somewhat, but I can still feel the last waves of that intoxicating pleasure reverberate and sizzle throughout my body.

I slowly move my tongue over my lips to…wait…I can…taste her.

I savor the flavor of fresh peaches and lock it away in my memory banks.

I must rectify this…somehow.

"Zane?"

My brothers have begun to move once more though I cannot hear them; I sense the disturbance in the snow.

Hmm, we will need to train Lloyd how to walk silently.

I open my eyes to see them standing above me wearing the most mischievous grins.

Sigh, may the gods be with me…

"Are you done basking in the afterglow yet?" Jay teases with wink.

"Afterglow?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

Jay and Cole offer their hands to me and I accept them.

They haul me up off the ground and pat the snow from my shoulders.

"Is this what you've been doing for the pass twenty-four hours bro, getting your mac on?" Kai asks with a smirk.

"It has only been nine-teen point seven hours," I clarify with a raised finger, "and I am not quite sure what you mean."

"He means have you been rolling around in the snow with some girl playing find the cannoli?" Jay elucidates cheerfully.

"She is not just some girl," I retort back sternly, "her name is Ayane and why would we roll around in the snow trying to find an Italian dessert?"

"Then what was she doing on top of you then," Cole inquires with his arms crossed and smirk in place, "and don't give us some lame excuse like you fell."

"But, that is exactly what happened Cole," I say trying to placate them, "well, in all honesty she stumbled and fell against me and I fell ba—"

"Come ON Zane," Kai interrupts sounding incredulous, "you really expect us to believe that?"

Time to switch tactics…

I focus my gaze on Lloyd and his maroon burgundy eyes peer back at me curiously.

"So Lloyd is the Legendary Green Ninja?" I inquire in an effort to divert their attention to more intriguing matters.

Lloyd simply blinks and asks in astonishment:

"Zane you have a girlfriend?"

My brothers burst into laughter and I sigh in despondency.

I think I rather for my suit to be pink then go through this redundant teasing…

Never mind, no I do not.

Cole is the first to calm down and speaks.

"Okay guys lets lay off Zane for a bit, we came here to find you of course, but we were looking for the girls too."

"Yeah, when we landed we meet with the head hancho of Shika, I think his name was Daichi," Jay says with a thoughtful expression, "anyway, Sensei stayed behind after he directed us here to you."

"I have been in meditation all night long, so I do not know the whereabouts of Nya and Sasha, but they must be in Shika for I do not believe they would venture too deep into Asuta Jingu," I respond seriously.

"Alright then, let's head back to the village," Kai says and turns around to head back they way they came.

I trail behind my brothers and Lloyd at a more sluggish pace, Cole must have taken notice because he was soon walking beside me.

"See, I knew you would find someone Zane," he says with a soft smile.

"Sigh, yes I have found someone Cole, but I believe I may have damaged my chances with her somewhat if not completely," I reply my spirit dampened by earlier events prior to Ayane's hasty retreat.

"What happened?" Cole inquires worriedly.

I close my eyes briefly to recall the treasured moment of Ayane's diffident kiss.

"Ayane…she kissed me, but I did not respond," I say heavily.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Cole asks with furrowed brows.

"I mean exactly what I said; I just…laid there thinking about what I should do."

Cole made a sound of understanding and replied.

"That explains why she ran off then, she thinks you rejected her."

"What?" I ask completely shocked and mortified.

I stop and quickly blurt out, "I must search my database immediately for a solu—"

"No Zane," Cole says rushing to my side and placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do that, trust me the best solution for you is to use your emotions and feel your way through this. Being over analytical might push her away instead of bringing her closer," he concludes indubitably.

"My emotions…?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Yes, they will help you out more than your database for this aspect in the long run," he replies releasing me and continuing towards Shika.

I resume my trek as well and ponder over Cole's counsel.

His logic is sound for all of my interactions with Ayane, I did not once rely on my database only my emotional framework.

But, surely it does not replace having a heart…

Does it?

When we reach the gates of Shika, the sun is high in the sky informing us of the time.

High noon…

The sun's radiant rays shine down above Shika making the snow-covered roofs glisten and sparkle beautifully. Daichi has undoubtedly increased security in the village from the looks of all the hunters patrolling around the perimeter.

I halt beside my brothers and we take in Shika as a whole.

"This really is a cool village," Lloyd observes with a small smile.

I nod in confirmation and continue to survey my surroundings, Daichi and Sensei Wu were in front of his house discussing something or other, but where were Sasha and Nya?

Not to mention, Ayane…?

"And that completes the tour of our beloved Shika ladies," Hansuke's voice resounds from the far left and I along with the others swivel our heads in that direction.

Hansuke, Nya, and Sasha soon come into view.

"Who the hell is that?" Jay inquires darkly.

"And what the hell does he think he's doing?" Cole remarked as well, furrowing his brow angrily.

"That is Hansuke," I introduce steadily, "it appears he is taking Sasha and Nya on a tour of Shika, but—"

Hansuke's arms were draped loosely over each kunoichi's shoulders and his hands were starting to slide smoothly down…

I glance at my brothers through my peripheral vision on my right and judging by Kai's twitching eyebrow, Jay's gritted teeth, and the sound of Cole's knuckles cracking…

I believe a big uh-oh is in order.

Jay wordlessly kneels down and gathers snow in his hand, he then straightens up, cocks his arm back, and releases the projectile…

aiming straight for the back of Hansuke's head.

*SPLAT*

Jay's aim is true and Hansuke and the girls whirl around.

"HEY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A TOUR GUIDE NOT A GROPE GUIDE! IF YOU DON'T UNWRAP YOUR TENTACLES OFF FROM AROUND MY GIRL I'M GONNA TAKE MY NUNCHUCKS AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT FOUR THOUSAND VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY IN BETWEEN YOU LEGS FEELS LIKE!" Jay shouted viciously while pointing directly at Hansuke.

"Not if I get to him first," Kai snarled.

"Whatever I leave behind, you guys are welcome to do what you will," Cole growled taking a step forward.

Hansuke took a step back then turned around and bolted with my brothers giving chase.

"RUN FOREST, RUNNNN!" Lloyd laughed out clutching his stomach in merriment.

Sigh, I am sure Hansuke will be fine…

*Yelp of fright in the distance*

Maybe…

I leave Lloyd to his uncontrollable laughter and begin to walk around the village, sweeping my gaze over the peaceful inhabitants engaging in pleasant conversation and domestication.

I come around the corner of a cabin and that's when I see her…

Ayane's enchanting form was standing encircled by a gathering of small children, her expression a mixture of disappointment and adoration as she kneels down slightly to put a small band-aid on a boy's forehead.

"You shouldn't fight amongst yourselves," she scolded gently, but firmly.

"But Shine, Katsu started it," the boy she was tending accused, pointing his small finger to another young boy.

"No I didn't you did Jiro!" the boy with a similar band-aid on his cheek retorted back.

"Stop it both of you," Ayane commanded sternly and both boys quieted instantly, "it's alright to bicker and disagree with each other because that's what any normal family would do, but we NEVER do harm upon each other. Now apologize to each other at once," Ayane concluded, straightening up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Katsu."

"I'm sorry to Jiro."

"Good, I'm proud of you two," Ayane says motherly patting each boy on the head.

"Hey Shine, will a get a battle-scar like you one day while I'm defending the village?" Katsu asks admirably.

"Yeah, you look so cool," Jiro commented, "ME TO! ME TOO!"

All the children starting jumping up and down, shouting about how much they wanted battle-scars and how cool Ayane was.

Ayane gives a melodious laugh and shakes her head.

"You nutcases, this scar isn't a rite of passage it's not something you want. I told you once before, only use force when there's no other option."

The children nod their heads eagerly in understanding and one girl questions, "Will you shoot for us today Shine?"

"Maybe later Hisoka, first I have errands to run, so you guys go play somewhere okay?" Ayane says with a smile.

"Okay, bye Shine!" The children chorused running off.

Ayane sees them off with a small wave and a loving smile.

I take this moment not only to admire her physical beauty, but her persona as well.

Shine…the alias could not be more accurate.

Her radiance brings joy and comfort to all those around her, nature itself pays tribute to her for keeping it strong and alive.

She lives by simple just rules; she cherishes all forms of life around her and protects those she loves with every fiber of her being. She gives so much, but expects no form of gratification whatsoever in return.

This young woman, this brave dazzling young woman has enraptured me.

I do not want to lose her…

Ayane turns and her mesmerizing irises widen in alarm as they lock with mine, but she then frowns and breaks our gaze swiftly by turning her head away.

She takes a step back prepared to flee.

"Ayane, please wait!" I call out desperately with an outstretched hand.

She stills, but keeps her head down.

I want another chance, I think as I make my way to her.

I need to express myself to her using my emotions not my mind.

Maybe then, I might have a chance to claim her heart.

(Ayane's POV)

I keep my head bowed and a grimace on my face, my body taunt and rigid like a nervous doe ready to bolt at the first sign of unwanted confrontation.

Great, the iceman cometh, what does he want, I think shakily while peering at his approaching form from behind my bangs.

He made it perfectly clear he wasn't attracted to me the same way I am to him.

I just couldn't help myself when I decided to kiss him this morning and now I'm paying the price for my rashness.

He just looked so distraught and frustrated, I wanted to soothe him somehow, but I know I didn't have to kiss him.

I could've just respected his wishes and stayed still, ignoring the heat his body emitted and how it seemed to call to me…

Stupid hormones and stupid Zane for being so handsome and sophisticated and GODS I HATE HIS VOICE!

I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!

"Ayane…"

I squeeze my eyes shut as once again his satin-like voice stirs something deep inside of me.

I hate how the mere whisper of my name on his lips unravels me.

I feel a gloved finger underneath my chin and he tilts my head up.

I keep my eyes shut however, unable to meet those pure hazel eyes of his.

"Ayane, please look at me."

I can't take this…

I've had crushes before, but none of them were of this magnitude and it scares me.

I jerk out of his touch and try to make a run for it, but Zane is too fast.

He grabs my arm gently, but firmly and spins me around to face him once more.

My eyes snap open on reflex and the first thing I see are those enchanting shades of evergreen and mahogany.

I stare absorbed in his irises as different emotions swirl in their depths…

Determination, desperation, and…desire?

"Will you stay and allow me to explain myself?" He asks quietly.

Despite his cool breath against my face, his body beckons me with its warmth.

I take a deep breath and release it then nod my head mutely unable to find my voice.

He keeps me in close proximity and is silent for a spell as he takes a deep breath of his own.

"It was not my intention to offend you in any way. I was just…startled by your advances. For you see, I do not have any prior experiences with the opposite sex," he finishes calmly.

…What? He never ONCE had a relationship?

"How..?" I ask softly.

"It is true, I never felt the desire to pursue someone…until now," his voice concludes in a seductive murmur as he leans in.

My face ignites as his cool lips ghost over my left cheek and he pulls me in for a hug.

My heart pounds inside my ribcage as he turns his face into my hair.

I can hear him inhale deeply…

Still shocked, but elated I return his affectionate embrace and bury my face in his soft white-clothed shoulder with a happy smile.

Such an enthralling scent of ginger and sandalwood, I think dreamily.

"Ayane, I not only want to try with you, I want to SUCCEED with you."

I blush even more if possible and ask him hopefully.

"Does this mean you'll stay here in Shika?"

He pulls back slowly and by the expression on his face, I already have my answer.

"I am sorry Ayane…" he says regrettably.

Of course he can't stay; he and his friends must have an important mission to accomplish.

He's a ninja after all, I think despondently.

Without releasing me completely, Zane reaches behind himself and once again presents the brilliantly crafted platinum bow.

Curiously, it was still flaring the same golden light as the night before and once more I feel obligated to take it in my hands, but…

"Zane, I don't—"

"Just keep it with you for awhile," he interrupts gently, "with the arrival of my brothers and Sensei, I cannot guarantee how long we shall remain here and also according to Sasha and Nya, when they inherited their weapons their minds and hearts became clearer. Maybe, the Bow of Divinity will provide you with the same assistance."

Sasha and Nya? Oh, they must be those two girls that fought off those snakes alongside Zane.

Guidance, yes I can certainly say I need some.

I take the Bow of Divinity from Zane and peer closely at it.

Can you really help me come to a decision?

I need to speak with my mother about this too.

I attach the bow on my back along with my other one and release my hold of Zane completely.

His hands linger on my body, sliding down and finally coming to rest on my hips.

I flush in embarrassment and look up at him in puzzlement.

"I-I am sorry, but for some reason I do not wish to let go of you just yet," he says carefully, the torn expression on his face further validates the truth behind his words of never having a romantic relationship.

I lay my hands on his chest gently and lean up to place a tender kiss to his cool cheek.

I pull away being fully aware of the blush I adorn and smile at Zane reassuringly.

His eyes cloud with fondness, but also uncertainty.

Zane…I want to be with him and explore the outside world, but it's so difficult to leave my beloved village.

"I need to be by myself for a while, so that I can think things through," I say to him surely.

He swallows and replies softly.

"Yes, I understand."

He releases his hold on me and I step back from his comforting warmth.

"I'll meet back up with you at Uncle Dai's place as soon as I can," I promise whole-heartily.

The white ninja nods his head in confirmation and I turn away from him to head towards the burial grounds.

I could feel his eyes on my back, so I dare not turn around for fear of running back to be swept up in his arms again.

Mother, your shining sun may have fallen hard for a mysterious white ninja.

I reach the burial grounds and tread softy over the sacred earth, so I don't disturb the restful slumber of the deceased.

My mother's gravesite still has the white tulips I'd managed to provide for her, but they were beginning to wilt do the constant cold.

I quickly kneel in front of her grave and place my hands on the flowers.

I then close my eyes and send a prayer of rejuvenation to our loving sun god Amaterasu, she always seems to listen to my prayers for the flowers and I hope she will continue to listen.

I open my eyes and to my delight the tulips had returned to life, their beautiful white petals healthy again as if spring had sent them into full bloom.

Thank you for being such a kind and generous god Amaterasu.

I run my fingers over my mother's plague and begin speaking to her.

"Mom, I feel so lost and confused. Shika is my home and always will be, I can't just leave regardless of my new power. But, the Bow of Divinity seems to call to me; will I doom Ninjago by not accepting it? Please mom, I could really use your help right now," I conclude weakly my voice wavering as I begin to cry silent tears for my deceased mother.

"You must simply follow your heart, my shining sun."

I could never forget that tranquil voice and I feel the warmest of touches as if I was being kissed by the sun itself.

I quickly glance up and through the blur of my tears I see my mother's calm and healthy face.

I gasp astonishment as I stare into her glowing pure white irises and pinch myself hard to confirm I was indeed actually awake.

"M-Mom, but how?" I question feebly.

My mother's sweet voice echoes in my ears as she speaks to me.

"The Bow of Divinity sent my spirit to you, to help guide you to your destiny."

This warmth that was surrounding me, could it be the bow's aura, but I'm too afraid to look, to blink for fear that my mother would disappear if I do.

"My brave little girl, you've grown so strong Ayane, but that strength can only do so much if you remain here in Shika. Dark days are ahead and Ninjago will need your radiant light."

"Dark days?"

"Yes, a great evil will consume the land and you must stand and fight beside the Elemental Ninja. There is another who can control the darkness, you must seek them out during the winter's solstice where the days are shorter and the nights are longer…"

"Mom?"

Her voice along with her ethereal figure was beginning to fade and in a panic I reach out to grab her, but my hand goes right through.

"My time is short my shining sun, just remember I'm always with you even when you can't see me I'm here."

"I'm here…"

My mother fades completely and I am left alone in the afternoon light.

The mesmerizing warmth leaves my body and I detach the Bow of Divinity from my back to stare at it once more.

"You…you allowed me to see my mother again," I begin graciously, "thank you, thank you so much."

The bow twinkles rapidly as if accepting my thanks and I rise to my feet feeling euphoric and focused.

I will accept my destiny…

I turn around and exit the burial grounds and from there run all the way to my uncle's with the Bow of Divinity in my hand.

My uncle, Zane, and who must be all the other ninja are out front conversing with each other, but when I stop in front of them they all turn to greet me.

Zane's pure hazel eyes widen at the sight of me and I happily smile at him.

A much older man with a long white beard and wise onyx eyes approaches the head of the group.

He must be their teacher.

"Ah, you must be Ayane have you come to a decision young one?" He asks patiently.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and release it.

I open them again and bow respectively to the elder.

"Yes, please allow me to join and be the Kunoichi of Light," I say strongly.

"Hmm, very well NINJA-GO!" The man suddenly shouts and he becomes a golden tornado and engulfs me.

I feel only slightly dizzy as I stop spinning and I look down at myself.

"Whoa…"

A short golden colored bustier with silver trim adorns my upper body, but stops above my navel revealing my midriff. Black spandex shorts with a golden skirt wrapping hug my lower body and two silver armbands case around my upper arms. Black fingerless gloves cover my hands and my breathing is constricted slightly by the golden mask on my face.

I panic slightly, but breathe a sigh of relief…my mother's flute is still secured safely to my hip.

"I am Sensei Wu, welcome to the team Ayane," Sensei Wu says smiling warmly.

I pull my mask down and smile at him as well then peer behind him at my new comrades.

"Welcome to team Ayane," a ninja in blue says pleasantly, "we got to get you hooked up with a P—"

He is suddenly cut off by a ninja in red who slaps him in the back of the head.

"Could you at least wait till we get back to the ship before you start PMSing!?" He shouts angrily.

I chuckle at their display then turn my attention to the other girls on the team.

They smile kindly at me and I bless the stars they will be there to help me get settled.

A ninja in black nudges Zane with a smirk on his face and the white ninja breaks out of his stupor and looks me in the eye.

The warmth and happiness shining from his pure hazel eyes further convinces me I've made the right decision.

**Okay, due to the length of this chapter I will save Nya's Trial for the next. Man, I was suffering a bit from writer's block, so I hope I didn't lose any fandom because of my tardiness. I'm satisfied with the outcome though, well except for Ayane's ninja attire I may have to change that later. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears! **

**Please read and review my friends!**

**P.S.**

**You all will find out what happened to Hansuke next chapter! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL! You guy's reviews and comments are absolute gold and Inky yours are just platinum. I hope school is going well for everybody, it certainly is for me. We went on a pilgrimage to a very cool ranch and my class and I got to see a rancher castrate a pig! I felt pretty bad for it though, they could have given him a dose of morphine of something, so the poor thing wouldn't feel it, but he just…DID IT. That boar's squeals made my soul ache, but he turned out just fine to everyone's relief. We did and observed a lot of awesome stuff, but I digress it's time to continue with the story!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

(Zane's POV)

I stare shamelessly at Ayane's graceful figure, from the exposure of her flat sun-kissed stomach to her lean toned legs.

Black and gold bindings incased her lower legs and feet, and she wore simple black sandals to further protect them.

Cole nudges me again and this time whispers:

"Damn Frosty, stare any harder and your eyes will cross."

I do not see how this visionary impairment could occur, but nonetheless take heed to his words and focus once more on Ayane's beautiful eyes.

"Ayane, you are the Kunoichi of Light, warm, radiant, and capable of purging evil from this world," Sensei Wu recites knowingly," now come meet the rest of your team since you already know Zane, Nya, and Sasha."

Lloyd and my brothers step forward to introduce themselves when I feel a large hand fall on my shoulder.

I look up to see Daichi, his light blue eyes were calm and so was his expression as he addressed me.

"Zane, I always knew Shine's destiny would take her out of Shika and to the unknown, I leave her protection and support to you and your friends."

"Of course Daichi, we are a team, so it is only natural for us to keep each other safe from harm," I reply easily.

"Only natural you say," he begins with a raised eyebrow, "well I also know about your interactions with Shine and that you care deeply for her as she does for you. But let me just say this, Ayane is not only my niece, she's like a daughter to me as well. If you break her heart, I'll break your legs it's that simple," the powerful man concludes giving me a stern look.

"I understand Daichi, but I do not intend for that to happen. If it does however, you will have every right to and I will not retaliate against you," I reply solemnly.

He nods his head in understanding and lifts his hand from my shoulder.

I turn back around to see Ayane approach us flanked by Nya and Sasha with the others right behind them.

"Uncle Dai I—"

Daichi raises a hand to silence her and speaks earnestly.

"I knew this day would come Shine and I'm proud to see you taking your destiny by the reigns and going out into the world. Your mother would be very proud of you as well."

Ayane pulls down her mask and says quietly.

"Yes, I know she is because she helped me make this decision."

"What?" Daichi and I ask together.

Ayane removed the Bow of Divinity from her back and lifts it slightly.

"This bow called my mother's spirit to help me and she told me that dark days are ahead and to seek out the one who can control the darkness during the winter's solstice," she says cryptically.

"The winter's solstice," I repeat with intrigue, "where the days are shorter and the nights are longer."

"Yeah, Ayane was just telling us that Zane," Kai says stepping up.

"Zane, do you know when that time is?" Sasha asks hopefully.

"The winter's solstice mostly occurs midwinter and since winter is just beginning, we will have to wait six weeks if not more for this hemisphere's solstice to start," I reply stoically.

"SIX WEEKS!" Lloyd exclaims with wide eyes.

"So much for SOON," Jay comments with a shake of his head.

"But, by that time the Serpentine might possess the last Fang Blade," Nya observes worriedly.

"Then we can't let that happen," Kai says with conviction.

"But, if it does then we must all prepare for the worst case scenario," Sensei Wu says gravely.

Silence filled the air and only sound that was heard was the whistle of the wind as it blew over us.

Nya's turns her head towards the sky in alarm.

"What is it Nya?" Jay asks seeing her frantic movement.

"Southeastern winds…," she whispered mystically, her eyes were clouded and glassy, but then she closes them and shakes her head vigorously from side to side.

When she reopens them, her chocolate eyes are clear once more.

"It's nothing," She says shortly giving Jay a small smile.

Jay still has a concerned look, but does not comment further.

Hmm, what could be troubling Nya…?

"Come on everyone," Ayane starts, turning around to face the others, "let's not get all grim yet, we won't leave until tomorrow morning, so let's go inside and get something to eat. Uncle Dai can do wonders with deer meat," Ayane finishes happily trying to cheer everyone up.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kai says perking up.

I smile fondly at her; she was already spreading her radiance among the others.

I also took notice to the howling wolf design depicted on the back of her bustier.

Facinating…

"By the way, has anyone seen Hansuke?" Ayane asks with slight worry.

My eyes shift to my brothers and I see their mock baffled expressions.

Sigh, what did they do?

"Who?" Jay asks with a raised eyebrow.

Cole simply shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sure he's "hanging" around here somewhere," Kai says with emphasis on hanging.

The sound of children's laughter could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Hansuke, whatcha doing hanging upside down from ya feet?!"

"Zip it happy meal and help me get down wouldja?!" Hansuke's voice could be heard as well.

"No way, it looks like you're having fun up there!"

"You little snot rags, you're supposed to help someone in need not point and laugh!" Hansuke shouted with growing frustration.

"Now what are you little booger babies doin? Hey, keep away from me with those sticks, I mean it! No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My brothers' faces displayed pure happiness at Hansuke's misfortune.

"Hah hah, I can't wait to have kids of my own," Cole says merrily.

We all turn to look at the black ninja in shock, especially Sasha.

Cole immediately sobers up and a deep blush emblazes his cheeks and ears.

"No, I didn't mean I want you to give them to me right now Sasha," Our leader says frantically.

Right now?

"I mean I'm not ready to be a father yet and I'm sure you're not ready to be a mother yet either," Cole continues with nervousness and fear in his eyes.

Yet?

Sasha's expression changes from shocked to neutral during Cole's rant, but I could see a light blush adorn her caramel complexion.

"No, I mean—Argh!" Cole face palms and goes silent.

"Geez Cole, you backpedal any faster and you're gonna moonwalk right out of this village," Jay comments with a sly grin.

The Earth Ninja immediately recovers and looks to Daichi with a smile.

"Hey Daichi how about that deer meat, I would like to learn any new dishes if it's tasty," Cole deflects walking pass us all and inside Daichi's house.

That is one attribute I really admire about Cole other than his leadership skills.

His ability to convalesce quickly from superfluous attention…

(The Snake City Ouroboros' underground Labyrinth)

(Normal POV)

"Ah, the third Silver Fang Blade," Pythor hissed contently as he placed the blade in the third slot of the silver snake pedestal for safe keeping.

"There is only one left my kinsmen" Pythor remarks turning around and addressing his generals.

"Yesss and once the Great Devourer is unleashed, Mankind will cease to exist," Fangtum injects excitedly.

A chorus of jubilant hisses of laughter resounded throughout the Labyrinth.

"Alright enough, on to official business," Pythor commanded haughtily, "Skales how goes the production of the Hydra Tanksss?"

"We are only able to produce twenty Hydra Tanks due to the ninja's constant interference during our raids," Skales reported with narrowed eyes.

"When will they be completed?" Pythor asks sternly.

"Within the next six weeks," Skales replied.

"That'sss quite a long time, can we afford to wait," Acidicus questions turning to Pythor.

"We have a distinct advantage over the ninja," Pythor begins with a toothy malicious grin, "concerning the Fang Blades they cannot act until we do, so six weeks is fine. Twilight City, where the final Fang Blade rests, is immense and I want to give the humans a…meaningful message. Now Skalidor, what is this plan you have?"

Skalidor had been silent throughout the discussion, appearing to brood over his thoughts.

"My fellow Serperntine," Skalidor begins, his deep throaty voice laced with intrigue, "what are we missing amongst our ranks."

The serpents looked to each other in perplexity.

"Patience…" Pythor growled.

Skalidor gave a hissed chuckle and crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"Females my friends, femalesss, "he hissed with glee.

"Females?" Skales questions in astonishment, "Why there hasn't been a female Serpentine in centuries, so how do you propose will acquire these females? Make our own?" He ended mockingly.

"Exactly…" Skalidor hissed his slit gold reptilian eyes narrowed with certainty.

Pythor cocks an eye ridge and sticks his forked tongue out with a hiss of contemplation.

"Care to elaborate?" He asks with growing anticipation.

"Our soldiers and grunts are not cut out to deal with the ninja now that they've grown in number and strength. We need an elite force of warrior Serpentine, so I suggest we take the female ninja and extract their DNA. By doing so, combined with our own DNA female Serpentine will be created and they will be powerful," Skalidor schemed, already preparing an attack to lure the ninja out in his mind.

"I see, so we will need the wind and water ninja," Fangtum comments with a nod of his head.

"And after we captured them and extracted their DNA? What then?" Acidicus questions impatiently.

"We turn them into Serpentine of course and take them as our mates, to lay the foundation for future generations!" Skalidor exclaimed triumphantly.

Another chorus of pleased hisses resounded throughout the Labyrinth.

"Then I shall take the red-haired Water Ninja, I think she would look absolutely divine covered in gleaming scales. Not to mention, a suitable queen," Pythor hissed fantasizing about Sasha's new form and her long beautiful tail coiling around his own.

"That leaves the four of us to dispute over the wind ninja," Skales hissed aggressively eyeing his competition with narrowed red eyes.

Fangtum and Acidicus hissed warningly back.

"I have been thinking about this ever since our last attack on the humans," Skalidor remarks steadily.

"Well you should have mentioned this earlier or is being obtuse part of Constrictai nature," Pythor replies a bit unevenly still distracted by his fantasy with Sasha.

Skalidor brushes off Pythor's cynicism and glances at his fellow generals.

You mean the three of you, he thought hauntingly, for I already have in mind the female I will bring and claim as my own.

Skalidor flicked his tongue out contently; picturing a lovely bright golden scaled female coiling by his side.

(The next morning at the gates of Shika)

(Jay's POV)

We were all gathered at the front gates of Shika preparing to leave the quaint little village and Daichi with the rest of the villagers including that pervy Hansuke came to see Ayane and the rest of us off.

Daichi stepped forward and Ayane enveloped him in a hug, well half a hug since the guy is so big and muscular. Sheesh, I'm surprised she's not suffocating since his arms are the size of tree trunks.

"Take care of yourself Shine and come and visit when you have the time," Daichi says warmly.

"I will, I promise," Ayane replies releasing her uncle and stepping away, "you just keep Hansuke out of trouble," she finishes playfully while giving the dirty blond-haired guy a side-long glance.

"Hey, it was just some innocent flirting, no harm done," Hansuke says shrugging his shoulders with a wry smirk, "I just wanted to let Nya and Sasha know that if Black and Blue don't cut it then—"

"You're gonna be black and blue if you don't shut that face!" I interrupt fiercely, pointing at him once more.

Nya puts a hand on my arm to placate me and I turn to see Sasha doing the same with Cole.

Man, this guy is pushing it, I think angrily, glaring daggers at that smug bastard's face, he obviously didn't learn his lesson. I knew we should've let Kai start a campfire and tie that sucker to a stick and have him slow roast over the flames.

I hear Cole mutter something angrily in Italian.

Yeah, let Rocky Balboa go!

"Hansuke, please shut up," Ayane sighs with exasperation.

"We'll miss you Shine!" We all looked to see a group of children rush up to stand in front of Ayane.

"I'll miss you too little ones, take care of each other, and look after the village," she says, giving each child a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll train really hard, so we won't let you down," one boy says excitedly.

"Train?" Ayane questions playfully.

"Yeah," a girl begins, stepping forward, "we decided we want to be great archers like you, so we're going to train hard every day to honor you."

"You guys…," Ayane's voice was thick with emotion and fondness, "I look forward to seeing your progress when I return then."

"Good luck ninja," Daichi's says firmly, "and may Amaterasu grace you with strength and courage."

We give a final farewell to Shika and her people and turn to go back to the Bounty.

"So, I guess its back to Twilight now, huh?" Kai asks Sensei Wu.

"Yes, there is still the other half of Sasha's vision that has yet to come true, but now with Ayane's premonition, it is difficult to decipher if the two are related," Sensei replies apprehensively.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Cole began thoughtfully, "the Serpentine are supposed to attack Twilight and set fire to Starlight Orphanage, but only the gods know when that will happen. On the other hand, we should search for the Master of Darkness during the winter's solstice which is six weeks or more from now."

"But, that last bit of information doesn't prove that the final master is in Twilight," Kai remarks evenly.

"Well, maybe they are connected," Lloyd put in, "I mean, I don't think the spirits would send us on a wild goose chase around Ninjago, we should just patrol Twilight and be on the lookout for snake scum."

"Alright then it's settled, we'll just have to combine both theories and see what happens," Cole says with finality.

Everyone falls silent, so I take this time to observe the environment around us.

We were walking on a trail down an incline through the remaining forest of Asuta Jingu. Our feet glided through the snow with the practiced footfalls of the shinobi, well all except Lloyd.

Sigh…

Even Ayane's steps were light and soundless as she walked beside Zane.

The sun wasn't quite all the way in the sky yet, so the forest was cast in an eerie glow.

I swear if I see another giant raccoon/squirrel I'm gonna-

A sudden harsh wind blows over our group pelting us with snow.

I turn my head quickly against the gale as it sweeps through my hair.

On instinct I reach behind and pull my hood over my head to protect my face.

I look up to see the others have done the same and the kunoichi pulling their masks up.

My gaze falls on my girl as I see her soft coco eyes become clouded.

My gut twists in anxiety and apprehension.

"Nya…" I call gently, but she suddenly picks up her pace and runs to the head of the group.

"Come on everyone, we have to get to the Bounty and away from Shika quick!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Another powerful nor'easter tries to blow us over, so we have no time to ponder over Nya's strange behavior.

"Let's go!" Cole shouts over the wind.

We all run as fast as we can to the border of Asuta Jingu.

"There it is!" Sasha yells as we reach the valley where the Bounty is parked.

Nya is already on board.

Damn, when did she get so fast?

We reach the Bounty and climb aboard.

"Uhh_, samui_," Kai says blowing into his gloved hands.

Soon the Destiny's Bounty is in the air and we're streaking through the sky back to Twilight.

Nya must've reached the controls, I think quickly looking to the door leading to the ship's interior.

"What's going on, why is Nya in such a hurry?" Ayane asks in bewilderment, her bright blond hair whipping around her masked face.

"Because," Nya's firm voice sounds behind me and I whirl around to see her stride out unto deck with pure fortitude shining in her eyes, "Sylph is approaching."

"Sylph? Nya what are you—Ugh!"

Before I could finish, a typhoon was hurled directly at us from above, forcing us to our knees and rocking the very foundations of the ship.

Nya was the only one who could remain standing.

She suddenly crouches low and her talons and claws extend themselves, and then she performs a flash kick sending a royal purple boomerang of wind towards the heavens where the typhoon came from.

"_Not bad…"_

The voice was that sounded was whimsical, capricious, and distinctly feminine.

Was it Sylph?

"_But, who about this?" _

A flash of magenta light appears from the northeast and multiple slices of feral wind are launched at us.

"Nya, incoming attack at two o' clock!" I scream over the resounding gales.

Nya whips her head northeast and fans her arms outward then thrust her gauntlets forward in retaliation to Sylph's attack.

A screaming purple squall bombards Sylph's magenta slices of wind and the ship is thrown to the side from the recoil.

"Ahhhh!"

"Everyone hang on to the rails!"

I could barely make out Cole's voice over the wind battle that was going on around us.

"_You are good, I'm actually enjoying this!"_

Slyph's voice was ecstatic and merry as if this life and death struggle was all just a game to her.

"_One last push Nya…I want to feel it! Show me your power! Show me your tempest!"_

I have just enough time to look to my left and see it…

"Oh crap…"

A large magenta funnel of wind is thrust towards us, but it was approaching to fast to shout a warning to Nya…

We were engulfed by it, by this monstrous tornado.

"_Round and round the mortals go, when they'll stop only I know!"_

Okay, this goddess is insane!

I try to regain my bearings and locate my comrades.

Zane and Ayane were laying in front of me to my right; Zane was using his body to shield and cover Ayane from the onslaught of wind.

I turn my head back to see Sensei Wu and Lloyd; Sensei had one hand holding down his hat and the other over his nephew's back, most likely to keep him from becoming airborne.

I only have to turn my head slightly left to see spikes of dark brown hair in my face. Kai was most likely thrown and landed beside me when the tornado hit.

"_Kuso!"_ Kai yells vehemently while rubbing his head, "this wind bag is really starting to piss me off!"

"Glad to see your okay!" I yell back happily.

"Where are the others!?" Kai screams anxiously.

"I found Zane, Ayane, Sensei, and Lloyd, but…"

I trail off as I try once again to locate everyone else.

"There!" Kai shouts pointing to the left corner near the cabin below us.

Cole and Sasha were huddled in the corner of the deck; Sasha was clinging onto Cole for dear life, her face buried in his chest and her long red hair now free from its ponytail was dancing violently in the harsh windstorm.

Cole's arms were wrapped around her securely and he was looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Cole!" I shout urgently to him.

His emerald eyes snaps up and levels with my blue ones.

"Where's Nya!?" I scream to him.

He shakes his head negative and turns his gaze to and fro obviously trying to locate her.

Oh no…

I realize with horror, Nya was nowhere on the ship's deck.

(Nya's POV)

I was airborne, flying or falling I didn't know.

Up or down, left or right, I couldn't tell.

I can't…

_Focus Nya, focus! You can't give up!_

Tempest's voice echoed through my mind strongly.

_Sylph will not show you or your friends any mercy! This is her test! Prove your might to her! Use it!_

I somersault my body in a new position and cock my head up, well what I hope and pray is up.

The eye…

The powerful magenta winds swirled continuously around me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on those winds.

Clock-wise…they were spinning clock-wise!

Then I must counter!

I focus on the powerful gale energy inside of me and perform another somersault, positioning my body in the opposite direction.

"TATSU MAKI!" I shout through the wind.

Counter winds still my body then start to spin me against the winds of Sylph's tornado.

I spread my legs fully in the splits so my currents are pushed outwards as my momentum builds.

"_Whoa, well what do you know? Your little gale is quite impressive Tempest."_

I feel Sylph stop her tornado and I stop mine as well.

I open my eyes to see brilliant magenta eyes gazing approvingly at me.

I'm…levitating…

I was being held in Sylph's power which was keeping me from plummeting to the ground.

"_Well aren't you a beauty. That blue ninja is rather lucky I'd say."_

She gives a charming laugh and glides back a bit and I blink rapidly as I take in her form.

Sylph is…a very large and beautiful four-winged eagle.

Her flight and tail feathers were the same color of her eyes, but the rest of her majestic plumage were covered in royal purple. Her golden beak and talons were dipped in pearl white and two long feathers on her head blew freely in the soothing breeze.

"_As I'm sure Tempest has informed you, I am Sylph the Goddess of Wind. You have great potential Nya, Tempest was right to brag about you. I shall grant you and the male ninja a new power. For them an upgrade to their Spinjitsu vehicles, they may now use firearms crafted to the vehicles by me, their ammunition their element. For you, well that is something for Tempest to explain to you. Now, are there any questions you may have for me before I depart?"_

I try to absorb everything she told me, but my mind feels so light.

"Th-The Prophecy of Phoenix, what can you tell me of it?" I ask politely with a small stutter.

"_Hmm, Sensei Wu knows the mortal version, but I shall enlighten you on the immortal version."_

I listen intently as she began to tell her tale.

"_Before the Golden Weapons or even Ninjago was created, we the Four Deities of Life created the Four Platinum Weapons of Legend. Leviathan crafted the Bo Staff of Waves, Amaterasu crafted the Bow of Divinity, Diablos crafted the Twin Sais of Oblivion, and I crafted your weapons Nya, the Bladed Gauntlets of Tempest. We created these weapons to protect mortals from a lingering Corruption that had plagued other realms."_

Sylph flapped her enormous wings and continued steadily.

"_So when Ninjago and the Golden Weapons were created we casted our weapons onto the world as well, sensing the inevitable approach of the parasitic Corruption."_

"Wait, you're all gods, why couldn't you destroy the Corruption?" I ask stupefied.

"_Though we are gods we must abide by the laws set for us by the Celestial, we are not allowed to combine our powers with absolution because doing so would rip the carefully woven fabric of existence. The combined might of our powers is the only thing that can annihilate Corruption."_

"So, you all made the weapons so that they could be combined safely?" I question the mighty goddess.

"_Yes and no, for our weapons could not be wielded by just anyone; only those with the corresponding element inside them were capable and get this, the ones born with our respected elements and capability to wield the weapons never once met the other destined face to face. For you see, they were born during different lifetimes and could never combine their powers."_

"Until now…" I whisper softly.

"_Until now," _Sylph repeated with a graceful nod of her magnificent head, _"once the weapons are combined with their destined master wielding them they will show the mortal existing with the gift of the power of Aura and that very mortal is the chosen Phoenix of Prophecy." _

"Lady Sylph, where is the Corruption now?" I ask respectively.

"_The Corruption slumbers in the bowels of the underworld, cunningly waiting for the most wayward of souls to awaken it."_

"…"

"Lady Sylph?"

"_I am being summoned by the Celestial, I must leave you now, but before I do let me tell you this. Do not repeat the tale I've spoken to you, not until your master reveals the mortal side of The Prophecy. Am I understood?"_

"Yes Lady Sylph I understand," I reply obediently with a respectful bow.

"_Good, now uh I hope Tempest is a fast talker because well…ta-ta!"_

"Huh?"

With that abrupt farewell, Sylph releases her hold of me and gravity immediately lets its presence be known.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Hah hah, that Sylph she always knew how to end a conversation._

"TEMPEST!" I scream at the giddy spirit desperately.

_Okay, okay calm down little gale, now Sylph granted you a new power right? Well, it's time to use it!_

**Phew! I feel great, wasn't that the perfect place to stop! LOL! Anyway, this chapter was very fun to write and I finally got to reveal a lot of information about the plot. Also, if you all noticed I added a little ethnicity to Cole and Kai, this is something I've been thinking about for a while know and I wanted to slide it in gently to see what you guys thought of it. I kinda think it will bring some cool and unique flavor to the characters as a whole. Here is what I have for each one which is solely based off their looks and personality and if anyone has any suggestions of their own about their origins, please share!**

**Cole: Italian/Japanese**

**Kai: Japanese/Chinese**

**Zane: Japanese/Russian or Japanese/German**

**Jay: Caucasian/? It's so hard to tell with Jay, his parents have a familiar accent, but I forgot what it was called. Anyone know?**

**Lloyd: Japanese/Caucasian**

**Nya: Japanese/Chinese**

**Sasha: Portuguese/African American**

**Ayane: Japanese/ Caucasian**

**Ebony: Japanese/? (Shhhhh…)**

**What do you guys think? Should I continue with this endeavor or scrap the whole idea entirely. I'll let you guys decide because I love giving what my readers want!**

**Please read and review! :D**

_**Kuso-Damn**_

_**Samui-Cold**_

_**What Cole muttered in Italian: Il cazzo-the prick: D**_

**P.S.**

**Crystal Persian gets the credit for the idea of the children taking up archery in honor of Ayane! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I'm so glad everyone seems to be okay with the whole different cultures and nationalities for the characters. This new feature will tweak my writing a little bit, but not much. I will be reposting the finalized ethnics for each character at the end of this chapter based off of your reviews and my own research (such as re-watching certain episodes and listening to the dialogue closely). By the way, thank you all very much for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate your feedback; they are all considered small treasures to me! :D **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

(Zane's POV)

As soon as Sylph's tornado dissipated we were hurled in a random direction.

Due to the increased velocity during out descent, our bodies had begun to levitate off the deck of the Bounty and into the open air.

"Zane!" Ayane screamed desperately as my body lifted from above hers.

"Ayane, grab my hand!" I yelled while reaching out to her.

She turned her body around quickly and stretched her arm out to reach me.

Her fingertips grazed mine, but I could not grab her. Her mystic irises widened in fear as the distance between us grew in length.

I repositioned my body into a dive to gain enough speed to bridge the gap and take hold of her hand. I pulled her body towards mine and encircle my arms around her lithe frame.

"Hold on to me, I have you," I whisper in her ear.

She nods her head against my shoulder and obliges to my wishes, her arms are around my middle squeezing tightly.

Hmm, she is quite strong for someone so _malyy_.

I sweep my gaze through the sky around me to try to locate my friends.

Cole and Sasha were not too far from me only a few feet away to my right.

They were pretty much in the same position as Ayane and I. I met my brother's gaze and he was pointing down below us during our freefall with one hand the other wrapped securely around Sasha.

I turned my attention down and saw the rest of my family holding on to the rails of the Bounty.

We were all safe, but not for long if we did not figure out a way to survive this…

I hope Nya is still alive.

*POWERFUL SHARP CRY OF BIRD OF PREY*

I only have time to register the mighty call before an immense royal purple gale surrounds the Bounty and stills its plummet.

However, the gale did nothing to stop our own descent…

I adjust Ayane and hastily turn my body to shield her from the hard impact of our landing that was sure to come.

I glance in my peripheral to see Cole do the same.

*SLAM! SLAM!*

"Oww…"

Cole…

"Uhh…"

Me…

"Zane, are you alright!?"

I hear Ayane's concerned voice, but my mind is dazed and the throbbing pain emitting from my back circuits keep me from answering right away.

I keep my eyes shut and use the cooling element within me to sooth the pain sensors in my back.

Ahhh…!

I am brought back from the recesses of my mind from Ayane's soft touch to my masked face.

"Zane!?"

I open my eyes quickly to meet her anxious enchanting orbs.

"Oh, thank Amaterasu," she sighed appreciatively, "when you didn't say anything I feared the worst."

I sit up slowly and Ayane wraps her arms around my neck, I return her relieved embrace.

"Thank you for protecting me Zane, but don't ever scare me like that again!" She reprimands lightly with a nervous chuckle.

"I am sorry Ayane, but I will scare you again without hesitation if it meant protecting you," I reply sincerely.

She pulls back and her eyes are wide with disbelief, but they slowly become hooded as she turns her head slightly to the side.

I feel this irrepressible urge shoot through me to pull her mask down.

I wish to see the entirety of her lovely face.

I wish to see the blush tinge her sun-kissed cheeks, the small happy smile on her full scarred lips.

I welcome the pleasurable heat that suddenly curses through me.

My gloved hand seems to rise on its own.

I place the side of my index finger underneath her chin and gently turn her head back to face me.

Her eyes are still shyly shifted away, but when I ascend my hand and place my fingers under the thin fabric of her mask they immediately lock with mine.

I gaze deeply into those bewitching mismatched irises of sky blue and mint green of hers and pull down the golden curtain to reveal her face.

Just as I imagined…

The light dusk of pink gracefully dances across her cheeks and the small blissful smile brightens her face magnificently.

"Ayane…"

My voice is muffled slightly because of my hood of course, but she soon rectifies the problem by pulling it back with care.

I am astutely aware of the intimate position we are in, with her sitting comfortably in my lap and her well-toned legs bent at the knee on either side of mine.

_Nebo pomoch' mne…_

"Yes…Zane?" Ayane whispers softly, her hands now at ease on my shoulders as she slowly leans forward…

My own eyes become hooded with desire as I focus on those tempting lips.

This time…I am ready…

"NYA!"

Completely unaware of my surroundings, I am swarmed with the conflicting emotions of mortification and disappointment as Ayane hastily detangles herself from my person, stands up and spins around.

Even with her back to me, I see her fumble with her mask and pull it back up.

The Bow of Divinity twinkles rapidly at me as if…winking?

I shake my head and stand up as well.

Must have been a…what did Jay say once that was completely out of context, but also quite humorous?

Ah yes, must have been a fig newton of my imagination.

I pull my hood over my head once more and glance around to see Cole and Sasha staring pointedly at Ayane and me.

The knowing look in the Brazilian red-head's soft rain eyes shifts from me to Ayane, but my brother's emerald gaze steadily remains on me.

…?

His thick eyebrows rise up in question and it dawns on me what that question is.

_Did you tell her yet?_

I quickly break eye contact with the black ninja and instead focus my attention on the scene in front of me.

Nya, she is alive and well but…

My eyes widen at the mere girth and muscle of the colossal eagle she is perched upon.

The eagle's wing span had to be close to the length of our home, but not quite meeting that of Nagendra's, its body encased in silver plumage with the exception of its flight and tail feathers which were the color of Nya's element. It's massive and deadly sharp talons were heavily armored and reinforced by pearl white battle claw attachments and sitting upon its warrior brow, an intricately crafted helmet of the same flawless white.

The Yin and Yang medallion around its powerful neck completed the mighty eagle's visage.

It calmly looked down upon us with its sharp flaring silver eyes as it held the ship easily within its power.

With each flap of its majestic wings I could see gales form from the downward motion.

"Nya!" Jay called again, but Nya did not answer.

"Master Nya is receiving final instructions telepathically from the wind goddess Sylph and is not to be disturbed," the eagle's deep alto bass voice resounded all around us with the force of typhoon.

I peered up at Nya and a cumulative gasp left everyone's mouth.

Nya had the same striking complex glowing markings coming from her now flaring royal purple eyes.

The same as Sasha did a month ago after her pacification with Leviathan.

The Prophecy of Phoenix, Sasha and Nya's ascension…

Does this mean…Ayane is next?

My eyes fall upon the destined Kunoichi of Light, her eyes wide with wonderment and intrigue as she stared at Nya and the eagle.

What does the Prophecy entail exactly?

I do not like being kept in the dark about such significant matters, but I know I must be patient.

I sense that all will be revealed once the last Elemental Master is found.

…?

I could feel a light stirring within me.

My shurikens!

I summoned my Shurikens of Ice and was astonished to find them glowing brightly.

"Whoa!"

"_Ittai nani ga!?"_

"_Quello che sta succedendo!?"_

It seems mine are not the only ones either.

"Your golden weapons have been blessed by Sylph's power, an added attribute to your Spinjitsu vehicles. I advise testing them out when the next opportunity presents itself," the warrior eagle advised sagely.

"Well I guess this makes up for almost killing us," Kai mutters, obviously still irritated from Sylph's assault, "but who are you and what is Sylph telling my sister!?"

"Hmph, same fiery temperament as Ifrit I see, although I suppose I can introduce myself while we wait for the conclusion of Master Nya's dialogue with Sylph. My name is Valefor kin to the goddess Sylph and I pledged to serve Master Nya as her adjutant and guardian," the now proclaimed Valefor voiced strongly with a formal nod.

"Okay, nice to meet ya Valefor now what about my sister!?" Kai exploded impatiently.

Valefor came closer and leaned its glorious helmed head down to peer closely at Kai.

"That information is confidential kin to my master and may I remind you that my element is wind, appropriate for one who puts out fires," Valefor threatened dangerously to my flame-wielding brother.

Kai stepped forward bravely and growled at Valefor just as seriously.

"And let me remind YOU kin to Sylph that wind can also feed fires."

Valefor threw back his head and gave a great rambunctious laugh, but was careful not to rouse Nya with his abrupt movement.

"It is good to see such a strong-willed mortal especially one who is relative to my master. Do not fret young ember, the time of revelation will come once your flames illuminates through the shrouding darkness," Valefor says cryptically.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Kai yelled at the warrior eagle.

Valefor said nothing more as Nya gave a soft moan and closed her eyes.

The mysterious glowing marks faded and when she reopened them the soft chocolate orbs were once again shone.

"Nya, are you okay!?" Jay asked urgently running closer to Valefor as the eagle lowered himself more for Nya to slide off his back.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," she said shakily, but as soon her feet touched the deck her legs wobbled and she fell back against Jay.

"Nya!" We all shouted with worry and gathered around the fallen kunoichi.

I could feel the ship descend as Valefor lowered us with his power. Soon there was a small dip and the ship rocked a bit, I knew then he had placed us on water.

"Master Nya, you must rest now and do not forget what Sylph has told you. Remember, I am yours summon me whenever you wish and I shall be by your side."

With those final words Valefor opened his beak and bellowed a valiant cry swiftly dematerializing into multiple wisps of royal purple gales.

We returned our focus on Nya and saw the tiredness and fatigue on her face.

"Um, does this sort of thing happen often?" Ayane asks suddenly looking at Nya with concern.

Nya chuckles tiredly from her downed position in Jay's arms and replies.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

"Come on _irmã_," Sasha says coming over to kneel beside Jay and Nya, "let's get you to bed."

Ayane steps forward as well and they both help Nya to her feet and guide her to the cabin door leading to the ship's interior.

Once the kunoichi are inside, Jay stands up as well and turns to Sensei Wu with a stern expression.

"Sensei, when will you tell us about the Prophecy of Phoenix? Something this crucial can't be kept from us forever," Jay says arguably.

"Patience is a virtue Jay, I promise to tell you all what I know once the final Master of Spinjitsu is found," Sensei says remotely.

I thought so…

"Now all of you present your golden weapons to Lloyd."

My brothers and I form a semicircle around the young Garmadon and do what our sensei instructs.

Our weapons levitate around the black-clad boy connected by crackling green power.

"That proves it then, Lloyd is the Legendary Green Ninja," Cole says while removing his hood.

"This means I get to learn Spinjitsu right!?" Lloyd questions excitedly, "But, how come I wasn't blessed by Sylph? Does she not like me or something?"

Kai snorts derisively and replies, "With the way she was flinging us around earlier, it's hard to say she likes US."

"Yeah," Jay pipes up, "why couldn't Sylph be more like Leviathan? Sure he caused a hell of a lot of rain and hurricane vortexes, but afterwards he just showered us with holy water and disappeared."

"Come now nephew, the green ninja suit is in my chambers let us see how it fits and I shall also share with you a tale about your father," Sensei says while leading Lloyd to the door as well.

We grab our weapons before they can follow the youngster and sheath them once again.

"Sigh, man things are getting hot and heavy aren't they?" Jay comments dryly.

"Yeah and with the Serpentine one Fang Blade away from unleashing the Great Devourer, we may not even have time to find the last master," Kai retorts bitterly.

"We're not out of the game yet guys," Cole says stepping forward then turning around to face the three of us, "We can only take one day at a time and even if they do manage to procure the last one we can still stop them from actually releasing that can of worms."

"What if they do manage to summon the Great Devourer Cole?" I inquire to our bold leader.

"Then we simply find a way to destroy it," Cole states with determination shifting his emerald gaze to me.

My brother's eyes linger on me for a moment and I sense he is about say something I will dread.

"Zane, when do you plan on telling Ayane you're android?" Cole asks giving me the same pointed look as before.

Kai and Jay immediately snap their attention to me as well.

"You mean you haven't told her yet Zane!?" Jay exclaims sounding incredulous, "By the way, you mean a nindroid Cole."

"I-I will I am just wait—"

"Waiting for what Zane, the planets to align!? This isn't something you can just blow off and wait till your ready," Kai interrupts giving me a concerned look.

"I understand I just…" I drift off and bow my head avoiding the eyes of my brothers, "I am afraid I will lose her," I end meekly.

"Ayane is here with us now Zane, she will find out eventually and if it doesn't come from you then you WILL lose her without question," Cole says lowly.

I close my eyes tight and clench my fists.

I know they are correct, before anything serious can happen between us she has to know and it has to come from me.

I cannot procrastinate any longer.

"I will tell her…" I open my eyes and lift my head, "tonight."

My brothers circle me and pat me on my shoulders.

"Do you want us to be there with you when you tell her," Kai asks with a smile, "ya know for morale support?"

"Yeah, Charles Xzavier has the X-men, so we can be your Z-men," Jay says happily.

I shake my head negative and reply.

"I think it is best if I tell her alone, I do not want her to feel pressured. Also, they were called the X-men because Xzavier is Charles' surname, my surname is Chernov, so coincidently you all would be my C-men," I correct easily.

My brothers are silent at my logic and their once happy faces revert into frowns of obvious discontent of the team name I gave for them.

Did I say something wrong?

"I would like a moment for rebuttal," Cole states sardonically.

**LOL! This was fun to write! Next chapter will be in Ayane's POV and Zane's confession of him being a nindroid. How will this scenario turn out? I will try to post the next chapter a bit more quickly than this one. Oh and I updated my profile friends, please take a gander at it I need a little bit of help with something. If you wish to contribute your ideas for this matter feel free to PM me! Until next time my friends!**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Cole: Italian/Japanese**

**Jay: Caucasian/Norwegian**

**Kai: Japanese/Chinese**

**Zane: Russian/Caucasian/Japanese (Major dispute about Zane, but I think this is the best match.)**

**Lloyd: Caucasian/Japanese**

**Nya: Japanese/Chinese**

**Sasha: Portuguese/African American**

**Ayane: Japanese/French (Ayane looks are actually based off of one of my dearest friends and she is part French, so she threw a croissant at my head when she saw the first edition and demanded I change it.) **

**Ebony: Japanese/(Shhhh…)**

**Dialogue Translation:**

_Malyy-_petite

_Nebo pomoch' mne_-Heaven help me

_Ittai nani ga_-What the hell

_Quello che sta succedendo_-What's happening


	10. Chapter 10

**Yahoo! One hundred plus reviews on Quiet World of White! ABSOLUTELY SPECTACULAR! I love you all so much, so everybody come here because it's time for a group hug! (Blugirl8 and Crystal Persian comes over easily) Wait Crystal, put the cake down first you can't hug anyone with cake in your hands. (Zane-Ice-Fairy, ninjagosilverninja1, and Cutie Kyuubi comes over excitedly) Pinkdesi101! Over here new bud and get rid of that trollface, you will have your moment of fluff soon I promise! (Pinkdesi101 brightens up and easily comes over) Hey Inky5351 and Phoenix-LOL! You two mind coming down from Mount Olympus and having a brief group hug with us mortals!? (Inky and Phoenix ponder for a moment then shrugs nonchalantly and comes down from the home of the Greek Gods) (dixicorn and Wafflegirl0304 comes over carrying a plate full of freshly made waffles) What is with everybody and bringing food!? Please you guys that looks very tempting, but put that down for a second. Okay now where's RP? (raidpirate52 tries to sneak off unnoticed) Oh no you don't! (rushes over, grabs the back of his collar, and drags him over) You'll be fine in a group hug with a bunch of girls as long as you keep your hands above the waist! (RP rolls his eyes, but stops resisting and joins) Plus everybody else who ever reviewed please come on over! (ARAWW, StoriesAreMagic, and everybody else comes over) Thanks everyone for coming, I just wanted to say…(suddenly Emo Soul Eater Forever Strong rushes over and hurls herself into the middle of the group) *startled screams and crashing sounds commence* Emo, what are you doing! We were having a group hug! (Emo looks around with bewilderment and says) Group hug? I thought we were playing Rugby?...Okay obviously this was a waste of time, but still I just wanted to show my appreciation to everyone. Thank you and please continue to support me. Okay well, I don't know why I feel so anxious about this chapter especially since I'm the one writing it, but I do so I'm going to keep this greeting short. **

**Please read and enjoy! **

Chapter 10

(Ayane's POV)

As I helped Sasha support Nya on our way to supposedly the wind kunoichi's room, I had a chance to marvel at the expanse of their home.

"_Sensationnel…" _I say quietly as we pass an impressive, but tasteful dining room.

"Your home is wonderful," I compliment, turning back to face my new friends.

Nya smiles at me gently and responds.

"It's not just _our _home Ayane, it's yours now too."

I bow my head in thought at Nya's words.

That's right, this will be my new home for a while…

"I'm glad the Bounty is fortified for all types of natural disasters," Sasha comments appreciatively, "there's hardly a thing out of place."

I take notice of that too.

Sylph's powerful windstorm should have this place in complete disarray, but everything appeared to be in order.

"Anyway Ayane, not only is this your home, we're your sisters now too. That is if you want to have two kunoichi as sisters," Sasha says quietly.

I look up and see her hopeful storm grey eyes.

Sisters…an extended family…

Being an only child and having no one as a friend besides Hansuke and the hunting party, the thought of having not only female friends but sisters brought me such joy I could barely contain my excitement.

"I-um yes, I would love that actually," I say graciously, trying to maintain a calm façade, but obviously failing miserably.

"I've never had female friends before because all the other girls in Shika thought I was a showoff and a tomboy for learning how to use a bow and joining my uncle's hunting party," I lament sadly.

"Pssh, sounds to me like they were just jealous of your uniqueness and ability to succeed at something they probably thought was impossible," Sasha comments with disdain at my oppressors.

We round a corner and continue in a new hallway.

"Yeah, that's just stupid," Nya remarks as well, "just because you want to go outside the norm doesn't give them the right to treat you like an outcast."

"I got over it a long time ago," I reply with a shake of my head, "I spent most of my time in Asuta Jingu or playing with the village children anyway, so I never felt lonely."

"Well that's fortunate," Sasha says with a nod, "but we're going to make up for lost time with some good ol' fashion girl talk!"

I give a joyous laugh as we stop in front of a door I presume to be Nya's room.

Sasha opens the door with her free hand and we step inside.

We walk over to a royal purple made bed and sit Nya on it gently.

I take a step back and survey my new surroundings.

The spacious room was very clean and decorated stylishly with an elegantly shaped white nightstand by her bed and a matching white dresser on the other side against the wall. A vanity was placed against the far left wall for easy access to whomever wanted to use it and a decorative Chinese screen folding was placed neatly in the corner. The color décor of Nya's room was done in royal purple and dark silver.

There were double doors that most likely led to a closet and another door to the right of it. However, there was another bed with no color whatsoever and another plain dresser on the other side of the room.

Hmm, I seriously doubt that is Sasha's side of the room…

"Um Sasha, where do you sleep?" I ask turning to the Kunoichi of Water standing beside me.

"Oh well, Nya and I used to share this room, but I had to move out because love-struck here kept moaning and talking in her sleep," Sasha says while removing her mask and jabbing her thumb in Nya's direction with a smirk.

Nya pulled down her own mask which revealed her scarlet ivory cheeks and sputtered out angrily at the aqua-clad Brazilian.

"I do not!"

Sasha places a hand over heart and states in a blissful, but mocking tone.

"Oh Jay, oh Jay yes please don't stop!"

I could feel my own face heat up at what Sasha was insinuating and turned my gaze to see Nya's entire face ignite, her soft chocolate eyes wide with disbelief and embarrassment.

Sasha stops her dramatization, places her hands on her hips, and leans a little towards Nya.

"Damn girl, I was praying to Leviathan to come throw some cold water on you to cool you down and shut you up. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Jay actually heard you on the other side of the ship since you were so loud," she taunted mischievously.

Nya rose to her feet quickly and approached the teasing red head.

"You should talk Sasha, at least I didn't make out with my boyfriend in the middle of his training in the weight room!" Nya counters swiftly.

Sasha's smirk immediately vanishes and her own shade or red appears on her caramel cheeks.

"I-I did no such thing, I was in there to simply ask what he had a taste for since I was cooking dinner that night," she replied, quickly becoming flustered.

"Yes and obviously that answer was YOU!"

"WHAT!?"

"I also noticed how you didn't reprimand Cole ONCE when he let it slip he wanted children!"

"I-I-"

Sasha was definitely beginning to lose ground here…

"You WANT to have a little Pebbles and Bam Bam in the city of Bedrock! Don't you Mrs. Flintstone!?"

The slightly taller kunoichi narrowed her storm grey eyes dangerously at the Wind Goddess' advocate.

"First of all, get your facts straight, Bam Bam is Barney and Betty's baby and secondly, Cole's surname is not Flintstone it's Belmonte. And from what I could gather from your constant moaning and groaning at night is that you and Jay have ALREADY started on trying to make a family Mrs. Walker!" Sasha ended snapping her fingers sassily to emphasize her point.

That's when they both started yelling and rebuking each other back and forth.

The kunoichi had reverted to what I assume are their native languages and were telling each other off.

Well at least Nya is feeling rejuvenated from her ordeal, I think absently while glancing back and forth from my newfound sisters.

I couldn't understand a thing of what Sasha was yelling, but I caught most of the words Nya was shouting until she started to throw a few Chinese terms in the mix.

From the short time I've spent with these two I've taken notice to two very important details…

One, they were borderline insane.

Two, this was one of the best moments of my life.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of kinship with these two squabbling ladies like there was a deeper meaning to our unification.

I wonder what the Master of Darkness will be like…

I shake my head to clear it and focus once more on the matter at hand.

Despite how warm and loving this scene is, I better intervene and calm them down.

I pull my mask down as well and take a step toward my wonderful new sisters.

I place a hand on both of their shoulders and say loudly enough to get their attention.

"It's nice to see how close you two are and that both of you have someone special to express your affections with."

They stop their bickering and turn to look at me with confusion on their faces, but then slow smiles began to form in place of their bafflement.

Huh?

Oh no…

"Heh, we're not the only ones who are expressing our affections Ayane," Sasha chimes in deliberately, "anyone with eyes can see you and Zane are deeply in love with each other."

Sigh, I guess I walked right into that one.

I should've just let them keep on arguing, I think as my face burns and I feel a need to pull my mask back up to conceal it.

"So, is there anything about Zane you would like to know that he hasn't told you yet?" Nya asks with a grin.

"I…guess I wouldn't mind knowing some of his hobbies," I relent slowly eyeing my sisters warily.

"Okay, but first lets go to my room," Sasha suggests heading for the door, "I have to check on Howard and Lilia. Cole said he placed them in there before they arrived in Shika."

Nya and I followed Sasha out of the room and inside another right beside it.

As soon as we opened the door we were greeted by two beautiful ecstatic ducks.

*Quack, Quack, Quack!*

"Hello my precious waterfowl!" Sasha exclaimed happily.

Sasha leaned down to pick up a black-billed duck and Nya picked up the golden-billed one.

"Their gorgeous Sasha, where did you find them?" I ask while lightly stroking the black bill's folded wings.

"Cole gave them to me about a month ago," Sasha says tenderly.

"Didn't you give him a present last week?" the wind kunoichi questions with a lighthearted smile.

"Yes, I'm glad he liked the art supplies I gave him. I wouldn't have known what to present to him if I hadn't conferred with the guys."

I took this moment to observe Sasha's room.

Her taste was very practical, her side had only the common necessities one would need to be comfortable. She lacked the vanity that Nya had instead there was a mantle on the wall that I would assume she placed her Bo Staff on when it's not on her person. She also had two nightstands instead of just one.

I walked towards her bed and saw two picture frames sitting side by side on top of one of them. One was of a picture of a beautiful older woman with ebony hair and a pretty young girl with the same flaming shade of red hair like Sasha's.

They must be her family…

The other picture was of Sasha and a young woman who looked around the same age. She had long wavy blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. They were both executing an elegant dance pose for the camera it seemed.

Hmm, a close friend perhaps?

The second nightstand on the opposite side had a rather large electronic device on it.

I furrowed my brow trying to remember my studies about modern technology.

It could either be a stereo or a CD player…or both.

In the far corner of the room lay a comfy nest that could only be Howard and Lilia's bed and on the opposite side of the room lay another plain bed sitting underneath a window and a dresser standing against the wall. She also had the same double and single doors as Nya's room.

What I liked most was that the entire room was adorned in soft shades of aqua and gold.

Hmm, it feels so tranquil and homey here…

I turn around to face my sisters and see them peering at me with inquisitive looks.

"What is it?" I ask confusedly.

"I'm guessing you want to room with me then?" The Kunoichi of Water says with a bright smile.

"Uh, yes I would like to if you don't mind Sasha, but how did you know?" I ask with genuine surprise.

Nya placed Lilia down giving her one final rub along her head and straightens up.

"Your eyes are very expressive Ayane, anyone can tell what you're thinking or feeling if they looked into them," she replies straightforwardly.

Am I really that transparent…?

"Hey Sasha, I think they may be hungry," Nya observed while walking over to sit on Sasha's bed, "why don't you go grab them something to eat? Ayane and I will wait here for you."

"Yeah, you may be right, here Ayane hold onto Howard for me please," Sasha requests politely.

I amble quickly towards her and she places Howard gently in my arms.

She then removes her platinum weapon and places it on the mantle on the wall.

"I'll be right back, don't start the Zane talk without me," she orders playfully and leaves the room.

Zane…

Howard turns his head and looks up at me.

*Quack*

(Sasha's POV)

As I made my way to the kitchen, I thought about all that transpired over the last couple of days.

Ayane agreeing to accept her destiny and join our cause to stop the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon when he decides to make his move also, the Awakening Trial as Waves puts it that Nya endured.

I know the Trials are meant for us to test our might against our corresponding Elemental Gods and grow stronger, but…

The Prophecy of Phoenix…

I cannot deduce whether or not the fulfillment of the prophecy will bring good fortune or despair and I have been trying to dissect the lyrics Leviathan had me sing during my Trial. I'm sure there is a hidden message he wants me to find, but I grow weary and depressed every time I try deciphering that haunting song.

All that comes to mind is one word…

Death…

I have been able to hide my fatigue from everyone, but I don't know how much more I can take.

If only the dreams would stop…

I enter the dining room and pass through the door leading to the kitchen.

I walk over to the pantry and get the bag of barley and oats then put them on the counter. I then turn and open the refrigerator to grab a head of lettuce and try to find the green grapes I bought.

I wonder if the spirit of the bow had spoken to Ayane yet. It doesn't seem like it, but—

Arghhh!

I push my loose hair out of my face in frustration.

Here they are I think triumphantly and bend down to grab a few stems off and straighten back up.

I hate when my hair is down for too long, it starts becoming a real pain. I should've—

Suddenly I feel two gloved hands touch my shoulders gently.

Then one leaves and caresses the left side of my hair.

Taking the utmost care, the same hand gathers my hair and glides it all over my right shoulder exposing the back and left side of my neck.

A small moan escapes me as a pair of soft full lips kisses the back of my neck then moves to nip and kiss along the left side of my throat.

"Cole…"

"Hmm?"

I feel the smile on his lips as he continues his feather-like ministrations to the expanse of my neck and throat.

I grasp the food in my hands tightly and Cole reaches out and closes the refrigerator door for me.

He then pulls my body flush against his and I unconsciously lean back into his strong embrace.

"Is Nya alright?" he mutters lowly, his teeth grazing a sensitive area along my pulse.

The audacity of this man to ask me questions while he's doing this me however, I answer him the best I can.

"Yes, she's…fine we're talking with Ayane in…ah…my room."

He removes his mouth from my neck and moves up to give a tentative lick to the shell of my ear.

With his hand lightly settled on my abdomen, I know he can feel as well as hear my sharp intake of breath.

Doesn't he know that someone could walk in on us at any moment?

Apparently he doesn't care because he refuses to pull back and continues to whisper inquires to me.

"How are Howard and Lilia doing?"

His voice is calm, but I could feel the increase tempo of his heart beat through my back.

Alright well two can play this game…

I gather the food I have in my right hand and reach back with my now free left and run my fingers deep into that luscious dark mane, massaging his scalp.

My voice drops an octave as I reply to him.

"They're also well, just getting them something to eat."

"Sasha…"

There it is that breathless sigh, now he'll pull back and—

"Are you okay?"

I freeze in shock at his unexpected question.

A frown comes to my face and I pull out of his arms completely, walking over to the counter and placing the lettuce and grapes on the cutting board.

"Yes Cole, I told you before I was fine," I say with a hint of exasperation in my voice.

I remove one of the stainless steel knives from the assorted knife holder and begin the slices the grapes in half, but Cole comes and places his hand over mine and removes the knife from my grasp gently.

He then turns me around to face him.

He says nothing for a time as he pierces my soul with his emerald jade irises.

His eyes were dark with need for reassurance of my condition and I could feel myself caving under his smoldering gaze.

No, I must remain steadfast.

I have to show him I'm strong and that I can deal with my own problems.

"Listen _amore_, you know you can come to me about anything right and I'll listen."

I smile at his title of endearment he has taken to calling me when we are alone and move closer to him and place my hand on his chest.

Yes Cole I know, but I also know that you take your leadership role very seriously and with another member on the team that means another life will follow your guidance in battle.

You have enough responsibility on your shoulders, so please allow me to carry my own.

"Yes my _afeição_, I know," I whisper to him instead.

He smiles at my reciprocation of titles, but I can still see the shadow of concern on his face, so I try to lighten the mood with a playful nudge.

"So, what's the other guys doing?"I ask lightly.

Cole rolls his eyes with a wry smile and responds.

"What they been doing for the pass hour and a half, playing video games and teasing the hell out of Zane. He has impeccable tolerance I know if it was me I would've nailed those two to the wall by now."

I chuckle at my boyfriend's humorous expression.

"How is Zane?"

"Well, we convinced him to confess to Ayane about being a nindroid and he plans on telling her tonight," Cole says with a grin.

"That's good news, the sooner the better I'd say…wait isn't it Zane's turn to cook? What is he making?" I ask anxiously getting an idea.

"Um yeah it is," Cole says with a raised eyebrow, "I think he said he's making spaghetti. That reminds me, I need to make sure he uses Prego instead of that nasty Ragu and give him that pepperoni so he can mix it in with the sauce and meat."

My Italian's eyes shine with culinary intrigue and I know I'm going to lose him in his spaghetti preparation if I didn't do anything.

"Cole, honey focus for a moment," I begin smoothly while sliding my hands up his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck.

His gaze instantly locks on mine and I feel his arms come around my waist.

Go feminine charm…

"I have an idea…"

"Does it involve you and spaghetti sauce because if it does then I'm all for it," he states seductively and captures my lips with his in a passionate erotic kiss.

Damn it Cole, you know that's not what I was going to say, I think blissfully as his tongue slips in between my lips and explores my wet cavern thoroughly before meeting mine own wet muscle to dance in harmony.

Before the heat in my body can escalate and I forget my plan, I break his ardent kiss and turn my head away.

My chest heaves rapidly as I take numerous breaths and I know my face is burning, but I force myself to speak calmly.

"No my romantic enthusiast," I say a bit breathlessly with a hint of sarcasm, "remember the night before we left Shika and Ayane told us she doesn't know how to cook well and would love to learn?"

"Yes."

He leans away a bit and I face him once more.

An affectionate smile adorns his handsome features as he takes in my flustered state.

I relax against his Adonis build, placing my ear over his heart and continue to verbalize my idea.

"Well as we all know Zane is an excellent cook and I'm sure he would be more than happy to teach her. So, I'll inform Ayane about tonight and she can join him that should give Zane his window of opportunity."

"I see, good plan. I just hope all goes well, I don't want to see my brother get hurt," Cole says solemnly.

I pull back and look up to see his apprehensive expression.

I reach up and smooth his bangs away from concealing his emerald jade orbs.

"I hope so too."

He smiles warmly and I turn around to finish preparing my ducks' meal.

"Um Sasha, about what I said before in Shika."

The hesitation and fear in his voice is evident, but I don't stop my knife and let him carry on.

"I really didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I—"

"Oh Cole, you don't have to justify what you said," I interrupt feeling perturbed that he felt he needed to placate me, "you were just making an observation right? No harm done."

Silence fills the room as I finish chopping the lettuce and add all the healthy food sources in one big bowl, so the two can share.

"Yeah, right…an observation. I'll see you at dinner Sasha."

I gather the bowl in my hands and turn around to see him silently leave the kitchen.

Why did he sound so…?

Cole…?

(Ayane's POV)

The male and female ducks were shuffling around and flapping their wings excitedly as I played the same uplifting tune for Hayate when I first saw him.

Nya laughed merrily at the dancing ducks just as the door opened and Sasha stepped through carrying a big bowl.

"What's going on here, a party?" She questions with a wide smile.

I stop playing my mother's flute as she places the bowl on the ground.

Howard and Lilia immediately stop dancing and waddle over to their caretaker's offering.

Sasha smiles down at the two as they begin to eat with relish.

"We'll go outside tomorrow, I promise," she cooed sweetly.

"Now we can begin the Zane talk," Nya says excitedly.

Sasha comes over and sits beside Nya on her bed and I remain seated on my new one.

"As you probably already know, Zane likes to mediate especially underwater," Nya begins evenly.

"Huh, underwater!?" I exclaim in astonishment.

"Yep," Sasha puts in, "he can hold his breath for an amazing length of time. I think his personal best now is about twenty-seven minutes."

"What?! That's amazing!"

Zane is incredible! I knew he was special, but…I never knew he could do so much.

"Not to mention, he's also a superb chef the best here in my opinion," Sasha comments with a smile.

"Wow, really?"

I looked down at the golden flute in my lap, Zane, is there anything you can't do?

"In fact, he'll be cooking dinner tonight, so why don't you ask him for a few pointers Ayane? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," The exotic Brazilian suggests with the same soft smile.

"What about you Sasha, you're a great cook too, so why can't you teac—OWW!"

Nya was cut off suddenly by a swift kick to the shin by the still grinning Kunoichi of Water.

"Uh, I really do want to learn, but I don't want to be an imposition to him. Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Of course he won't now let's go," Sasha suddenly says standing up while pulling the pain-stricken Nya up with her.

"Huh, now?" I question in bewilderment.

"Yeah, it's already five thirty, so he may be in kitchen right now."

I turn to look out my window.

Oh, I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

"What's the matter _irmã_, leg cramp? Just walk it off you'll be fine," Sasha encourages brightly to the slightly limping Nya.

Nya cuts her eyes at the red head and leaves the room with Sasha right behind her.

I stand up, re-strap my flute to my waist, and place the Bow of Divinity on my new bed, then follow suit.

I hope Zane is patient with me…

When we get to the dining room most of my new friends are present.

Sensei Wu was seated at the head of the table and he nodded his head in our direction once he realized we were here.

Kai, Jay and Lloyd were seated at the table as well.

"Hey Kai, doesn't Lloyd look like someone with that green ninja suit on?" Jay asks looking over at his spike-haired brother.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he does, but who?" Kai ponders with his chin in his palm peering at the young Garmadon closely.

Lloyd sat there with a look of pure confusion on his boyish face.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Kai snaps his fingers in realization.

"YOSHI!" He yelled while pointing at the green-garbed boy.

"That's it!" Jay shouted with glee.

"What, I don't look like any Mario pet!" Lloyd screamed in indignation.

Nya sighed with a tender smile and went to sit beside Jay.

Jay smiled fondly at her when she was seated and kissed her adoringly on the mouth.

"Come on guys, not at the table," Kai grumbled biting into a slice of freshly made garlic bread.

Sasha nudged my arm and shifted her soft rain eyes towards the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and strolled through the door.

The most appetizing smell hit me full force once I entered the room.

Hmm, it smells so good. What is that?

I then take notice of Cole conversing with Zane.

A pink apron wearing Zane…

Huh, how cute I think absently, casting my gaze up and down Zane's attire.

"Here you go Zane, don't forget to throw this in with the sauce," Cole says, handing Zane a rather large stick of meat.

"Hmm, if I may ask Cole, what is it?" Zane states while looking at the stick curiously in his hand.

"What do you mean "What is it?" it's a pepperoni Frosty," Cole replies with disbelief.

"Forgive me, but I have never seen it in this form before."

"Then it wasn't fresh, THIS is a fresh pepperoni."

"Do you not think it looks a little obscene?"

"Oh this is obscene, but your little comment earlier about us being your C-men wasn't."

"Please remember dear brother that it was Jay who brought Charles Xzavier and the X-men into the conversation. I just made a logical rectification."

"Sigh, well anyway it's not like you're going to put it in like this. Slice it thinly first then add it."

"Yes, I gathered as much, leave it to me," Zane says, turning around and placing the pepperoni on the cutting board.

Cole turns and heads in my direction.

"Hey Ayane," he greeted pleasantly as he approached me.

"Hi Cole," I reply back as he passes me, but he suddenly stops and places his hand on my shoulder.

I gaze at him perplexed, but he just sends me what looks like an encouraging smile and leaves through the door back to the dining room.

Hmm, I wonder what that was all about…

I return my attention on the Ninja of Ice and go over to him.

He notices me and greets me as well.

"Good evening Ayane."

"Good evening Zane," I repeat as well and stop beside him.

His radiant pure hazel eyes never wavers from mine, but I'm the first one to break the eye contact and reach out to finger the frilly strap of his pink apron.

"I like your apron Zane, it makes you look…domestic," I say to him sincerely with a grin.

That exquisite laugh of his once again causes a blush to appear on my cheeks.

"I have never heard that before, but I appreciate the civility," he says smiling brightly at me.

Zane wasn't present when I confessed my lack of cooking skills to the others that night before we left Shika, so I guess I'll have to tell him now.

"Ah Zane, I'm not exactly a wonder in the kitchen, but I eagerly wish to learn and I heard from Sasha that you're a fantastic chef, so I um was wondering if you could perhaps teach me," I manage to admit in one breath while still averting my gaze and fingering his apron.

His hand reaches out and glides over my cheek making me snap focus on him.

"Ayane, it is important to maintain eye contact when making a request," he reprimands lightly.

My face flushes in embarrassment and I stutter out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry Zane I—"

"Hah hah, I was only joking Ayane and I would be delighted to teach you. In fact, you can help me with this meal if you want to."

The warm mirth on his face makes me laugh as well and I ask him.

"Sure, what would you like me to do?"

He steps back and guides me over to the cutting board.

On top was the pepperoni Cole gave him and a yellow onion.

"We will be cooking spaghetti and I would like for you to chop this onion thinly. It is easier than it seems trust me," he assures me while handing me a knife.

"I have to check the hamburger meat and sauce, please excuse me for a moment."

He returns to the stove and I turn to stare at my little but intimidating opponent.

Okay, it's easier than it seems…

I peel the flaky skin off the vegetable and take my knife in hand.

As soon as I cut it in half, the little cretin retaliates by delivering a strong odor that makes my eyes water.

I frown and my body grows stiff with reluctance as I slowly start cutting.

My hands begin to shake as my vision grows blurry from my gathered tears.

Soon a gloved hand grips my wrist firmly stopping me from cutting.

"Ayane, please you must relax and remain calm. It is only food, why are you so tense?"

Zane's voice is filled with concern and tenderness, but I face him and stubbornly reply.

"I just want to make sure I get this right. I don't want to disappoint you and everyone else by ruining this meal."

I feel a few tears spill down my cheeks and the white ninja wipes them away with his thumb with care.

His hand lingering on my face…

"Cooking is all about trial and error," he begins wisely, "it is fine to make mistakes. It is how we learn and improve ourselves…"

His voice strays as his hazel eyes become hooded and his thumb smoothes over the scar on my lips.

"…and do not worry Ayane, you could never disappoint me."

My lips part in a silent stupor.

Zane…

How can he say things like that so easily?

If only I could be so brave and sure…

He repositions himself behind me and dips his head only slightly so his mouth is near my ear.

"Here…"

His voice already had a sophisticated seductiveness to it, but when he whispers and I can hear and feel every syllable…

It becomes an enthralling satin…

My body instantly relaxes and I lean slightly into him.

His hands slide down the length of my arms until they reach my own.

He begins to expertly direct my hands, cutting with precision and accuracy I could never achieve by myself.

My blush intensifies as the heat inside me rises to unimaginable levels and a thin sheen of perspiration begins to light my skin.

The heat in the kitchen is one thing, but the majority of the hot temperature emits from Zane…

I then notice that my hand stills and I look down upon the now finely chopped onion.

Silence reigns supreme between us the only sound I hear is the minor bubbling of the simmering sauce.

The steady rise and fall of Zane's chest becomes more profound as he suddenly takes a deep breath.

When he exhales the coolness of his carbon dioxide gusts over my ear making my body tremble with dare I say it…need?

In response I tilt my head slights and lean it against his face.

I close my eyes and contemplate my next move carefully.

Okay Shine, this may be as good a time as any to confess…

"Zane…"

"Ayane…"

My eyes fly open as I realize we spoke simultaneously.

"Uh, please you first," I whisper softly.

Zane hesitates, but eventually continues.

"There is something important I must tell you,"

His voice is still that humming whisper, but I'm startled to hear apprehension creep into it.

"Zane, what is it?" I ask with worry.

"…"

His hands detach themselves from mine and come around my waist.

I drop the knife I'm holding on the cutting board as he pulls me flush against him and hugs me from behind.

"Zane?"

I turn my head to glance at his expression.

His eyes are closed tightly and his brow is furrowed in harsh contemplation, his mouth set in a thin line.

I'm beyond worried now; I've never seen him so distressed not even that one time in Shika when I decided to kiss was he this distraught.

I try to turn my body to face him and he loosens his grip to allow me to do so.

I use both my hands to frame his face.

"Zane, please tell me, whatever it is I'll listen," I try to alleviate his concerns and coax some sort of response from him.

He opens his eyes slowly and the solemn expression on his face doesn't falter.

"You say you will listen, but will you understand?"

My brow creases in confusion as I try to decipher the meaning behind his words.

"Ayane, I am not human. I am a robot."

"…What…?"

He steps away from me and removes his apron.

He then slides his outer robes from his shoulders revealing his undershirt.

I swallow thickly as he lifts the shirt over his head and gives me full view of his fit and finely chiseled upper body.

His fair complexion is flawless and seems to illuminate under the kitchen lights.

What is going on..?

This seems so surreal, why is he undressing in the kitchen…?

Then his hand came up and his digits pressed firmly and purposely on the muscle above the left side of his ribs.

And where he pressed a small indication of light would flash…

Wha…

That's when he grasped his skin firmly and opened his chest cavity like a simple door…

…

I can't do or say anything, my eyes locked on the intricate circuits and mechanisms within Zane's body.

The motherboard where numerous switches lay…

_Il ne peut pas __être vrai…_

I felt like the walls of the once spacious kitchen were getting increasingly smaller and caving in on me.

I have to leave, I can't stay here…

"Ayane please I—"

I become vaguely aware of Zane's anxious voice and I look up from his exposed innards to his face.

I'm not sure what expression I'm wearing, but the hurt and pain I see written clearly on his…

Tears begin to fall in rivulets down my face and I make a mad dash to the door and through it.

I pick up speed and don't turn back even when I hear someone call to me.

I keep running till I'm safely inside Sasha's and I shared room.

(Cole's POV)

As soon as Ayane sprinted past us with tears running down her face, I knew something went horribly wrong.

_Oh no, fratello!_

I got up immediately and ran into the kitchen with the others close behind.

"Zane!" I shout anxiously as I ran inside.

I stop in my tracks when I see his bare back to me.

He must've had to show her.

"Zane…"

"She reacted…accordingly Cole," he states in monotone as he begins to put his shirt back on.

"Accordingly? Zane—"

"I have my answer. I honestly knew the odds were not in my favor when I critiqued human responses to distressing circumstances using my database. I had wished so desperately to be wrong."

He finished adjusting his robes and turned around to face us.

My eyes widened in natural fear and shock at what I see in my brother's eyes.

They were no longer hazel they were as dark as night, lifeless…empty.

"The dreams and aspirations of a…untrue being will never come to fruition. Ayane will never be mine."

"No Zane, don't tear yourself down like this," Kai pleads desperately and takes a step towards him, but I lift my arm and block his path.

Kai stops and whips his head to me.

Anger and confusion flares in his amber eyes as he silently challenges me.

I narrow my gaze and shake my head.

This is not the best time to approach him right now. We don't know what he might do, he's too unstable.

Kai seems to catch my message and remains where he is, but I know he still wants to do something to comfort Zane.

Hell, I do to, but—

"If you all would excuse," Zane's stoic voice breaks through my musings and I turn back to face him, "I would like time alone to meditate."

No one says a word as we allow Zane to pass us and go through the door.

We listen for a while until we hear the door leading to the deck open then close gently.

Kai harshly shoves my arm aside and marches for the door as well.

I don't let him get far though as I reach out and grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" I demand sternly.

"To talk some sense into Ayane," Kai growls turning back to me.

"Uh Kai, I don't think that's such a good idea," Jay says coming over and placing a hand on the fire ninja's shoulder.

"Did you guys see the look on Zane's face!? He was devastated! If he goes underneath that water, he might not come back up!" Kai explodes severely.

"No Kai, Zane's no coward he wouldn't do something that foolish!" I shout with certainty.

I don't always understand what goes on in Zane's head, but I do know he's much stronger than that.

Kai realizes this too and hangs his head in defeat. I let go of his arm and Jay turns to me with concern.

"Then Cole, what do we do?"

What does he mean, "What do we do?" there's no plan or strategy I can whip up and initiate for something like this.

"Nya and I will go talk with Ayane."

Sasha's voice sounds from behind me and I whirl around to look at her.

Her storm grey orbs were alive like a hurricane as she tells us of her and Nya's course of action.

"She's most likely just stunned. Ayane is a very emotional person, if we can get her to calm down and rethink her feelings then there may be hope for them."

Sasha…sigh no Cole now is not the time…

"Alright," I say to them simply with a nod.

"Come on Sasha," Nya says quietly and both kunoichi leave the kitchen.

"Will Zane and Ayane be okay Sensei Wu?" Lloyd questions while looking up at his uncle.

Our wise mentor sighs and replies.

"The matters of the heart are very frail and delicate Lloyd. Emotions are what rule it, but even those who do not have a heart I believe a soul rests in everything in this world."

"Even rocks?" Lloyd asks skeptically.

Sensei nods.

"Even rocks."

"So, even Cole," Jay puts in suddenly.

Ugh…Jay…

(Ayane's POV)

Once inside my room, a walk briskly to my bed and pick up the Bow of Divinity where I left it.

I hug it to my chest and flop miserably on the mattress.

I hiccup and cry heavily until I'm sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow.

I haven't cried this hard since the passing of my mother and the awareness hurts worst because I realize how much I truly loved Zane.

My thoughts become a jumbled mess and my head starts to pound from the emotional stress when I hear a soft, but firm knock on the door.

I don't answer only turn over on my side, face the wall, and close my eyes tightly.

The door creaks open and soon my bed dips a little from the added weight of the two bodies that sat down.

One hand rubs my back in gentle circles and another strokes my hair, bringing me small comfort.

"Ayane, we were all surprised when we found out Zane was a robot, but that's not who he is only what he is and I think you know that."

Sasha's voice is calm and patient, but she doesn't know that this is different for me.

I wasn't looking to be just Zane's friend I wanted to be…much more than that.

Now I'll never have that chance.

"Wait Sasha, maybe we're looking at this wrong," Nya's voice says suddenly, "we should look at this from Ayane's perspective."

"Ayane, I'm going to ask you a question and I would like you to think long and hard before answering. Has your feelings for Zane changed whatsoever than what they were before you found out he was a robot?"

I open my eyes slowly and my vision is still blurred with tears, but I do what Nya says and think long and hard before answering.

"_I am Zane and you are wounded, please let me help you."_

_"Then you are mistaken, for you have been blessed with the ability to protect Shika and the ones that matter the most NOW more than you were before."_

_"My father's memory remains with me as I am sure your mother's remains with you."_

_"Ayane, I not only want to try with you, I want to SUCCEED with you."_

_"I am sorry Ayane, but I will scare you again without hesitation if it meant protecting you."_

All of these occurrences I've had with Zane stirred my affection for him to new heights. I yearned for his meaningful words and undying warmth.

_"Ayane, you have always been a strong and courageous girl, even when you were a child you put others first before yourself. My sister's spirit resonates deeply within you and I know you are destined for great things. Just remember, there will be a time in your life when someone will place YOU first instead of themselves."_

My eyes widen as I remember Uncle Dai's words to me that day.

_**"I am sorry Ayane, but I will scare you again without hesitation if it meant protecting you."**_

Oh Zane…

"_You say you will listen, but will you understand?"_

Yes Zane, now I do.

I do understand.

I sit up slowly and face my sisters.

Their faces held concern and anxiety, waiting for my answer.

"No," I begin with a small and hopeful smile, "they haven't changed. I'm still hopelessly in love with him."

They both scream in delight and pull me in for a group hug.

We pull back and Sasha wipes my face with a napkin.

"Now go tell him that," she advises with a smile.

"Yeah, go get your nindroid Ayane!" Nya cheered.

"I'm really lucky to have you two," I say earnestly while getting to my feet.

"Yeah we know," Sasha says shrugging, "now come on let's go!"

I place the Bow of Divinity back down on my bed and run out of the room my sisters trailing after me, back towards the dining hall and the kitchen.

I slow to a rapid walk as I see the others huddled by the door leading to the deck.

Where's Zane?

They immediately notice my approach and I stop in front of them.

"Where's Zane?" I voice out loud.

Kai's golden amber eyes turn livid as he spat back at me.

"Why, so you can hurt him again!?" He accused viciously.

I'm truly hurt by Kai's irate words and Nya shouts just as angrily at her brother.

"Kai enough, okay?"

"He's underwater meditating Ayane," Cole informs me, gesturing outside, "What do you plan to do?"

"I just want to talk to him," I say to my new leader decisively, "could someone please get me a towel?"

To my surprise, Kai is the one who leaves and returns with a large white towel.

He hands it to me and I look up to see his melancholy expression.

"I'm sorry Ayane, I just don't like it when one of my brothers gets hurt whether it's emotional or physical," he admits truthfully.

"I understand Kai and I promise you I'll try to fix this."

He nods and gives me a faint smile.

"Okay Ayane, we'll leave Zane to you," Cole announces while opening the door for me.

The cool night air hits me full force, but I ignore it as best I can and strode out to the deck.

I wrap the towel around my shoulders, but I didn't get the towel for me.

It was for Zane.

The door closes behind me and I walk over to the railing and wait.

I'm not sure what I'll say to Zane when he appears, but I will say what's in my heart.

That's all I can do…

Soon, I'm brought out of my cogitation when I hear the sound of a deluge of water hitting the deck.

I look up quickly to see Zane climb up and over the railing across from me.

His white robes were plastered to his athletic frame and a fringe of dark platinum blonde hair hung loosely, but not quite concealing his right eye the rest of it stood unbothered by the added water.

When he looked up my heart clenched at the state of his eyes.

No longer were they the vibrant evergreen and mahogany I fell for, now his irises with black pits completely soulless.

He noticed me right away, but didn't say or do anything.

He simply stared at me with the most stoic expression I've ever seen on his face.

"You should not be here Ayane, you will freeze if you are exposed to this climate for too long," he says emotionlessly.

I didn't recognize the metallic toneless voice that spoke to me.

This is not Zane.

I unwind the towel from my shoulders and walk tenaciously towards him.

His black eyes flicker, but nothing more.

As soon as I stop in front of him, I throw the towel gently over his head.

It settles on top and covers his shoulders.

I take the edge of it and reach up to pat his face dry with loving heed.

His lips part in question and I see his eyes begin to revert back to their true shade, but blackness once again conquers over it.

I say nothing as I continue drying him and I take notice of the below freezing temperature of his body, not at all like the searing heat he once emitted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked flatly, but I also heard severe emotional pain laced in his voice.

As soon as it appears like I'm done clearing his face of excess water, more drips down from his soaked hair.

I hear the question though and I reply simply.

"Because I'm in love with you."

I don't stop the motions of my hand as I look up into his now wide, but still black eyes.

My gaze wavers and I once again focus intently on my work.

"Zane, you have been nothing, but good to me. Ever since I met you, it seemed like all you ever did was for my benefit. You protected me, you comforted me, and so much more even when it brought you pain and distress."

Failing once again to clear his face of the water, I reach up and go to the source of the problem.

As I look back up into his eyes, pure enchanting hazel eyes peer into mine in awe.

I continue my confession while working on drying his hair.

"I'm so sorry Zane. I never wanted to be the one to hurt you, but…"

I stop as my vision began to blur and tears fall once again.

"But I promise, if you'll have me, I'll always be by your side no matter what."

I let my hands fall on his the gold armor plates on his shoulders as I close my eyes and press my lips to his.

His lips are moist, cool, and smooth, but unresponsive…

I-I lost him…

I pull back despondently while keeping my eyes closed, not willing to see the emotionless black pools again.

However, before I can step away Zane grabs my waist and pulls me back to him.

His lips descend upon mine tenderly, but firmly with a sense of urgency.

My eyes fly open in shock and I see his hooded hazel eyes aflame with desire and passion.

I try to keep my eyes open as well, but that becomes impossible for as soon as his tongue passed the boundary of my lips and touched mine, euphoria overtook me and my eyes closed on their own.

The mixture of his cool breath and tongue lapping through my warm mouth added such intoxication my knees grew weak.

I surely would have fallen if he was not holding me flush against his body.

Zane's heat rolls off him in waves and ignites my own completely.

He pulls back slightly, but not entirely as I gasp for much needed air.

I open my eyes dazedly and peer into his.

He was breathing hard as I felt each current he exhaled against my face.

"Zane…"

He doesn't allow me to finish though as he swoops down again claiming another invigorating kiss.

I grip the golden armor on his shoulders tightly as his scent of ginger and sandalwood envelops my senses.

He continues to dominate me with his kiss and I submit to him willingly.

I focus on his unique taste of peppermint and cinnamon becoming lost in the flavor and emotion.

He ends the kiss again, but proceeds to place butterfly kisses to my lips repeatedly while whispering something beautiful in his native tongue I couldn't understand.

He halts his affectionate ministrations and cups my cheek using his thumb to trace the scar on my now bruised-kissed lips.

We are so close I can see every transition of evergreen and mahogany and my heart pumps faster as I see the Aurora Borealis reflecting from his eyes.

"Ayane, please…promise me again," Zane orders desperately, but fervently.

I concede to his wishes and whisper to him.

"Zane, I promise, if you'll have me, I'll always be by your side no matter what."

"Of course I will have you, if you will have me," he whispers just as quietly.

"You don't even have to ask _mon amour_."

The snow begins to fall in heavy flakes around us as our lips meet once more, but I couldn't care less.

Zane's heat will sustain and keep my body warm more so than the sun's rays ever had.

**I made this chapter extra, extra longer than what my original plan was. Simply because it will be awhile before I update the next chapter of Quiet World of White which will consist of Ayane's training with the Bow of Divinity and the Serpentine's scheme unleashed. I hope everyone enjoyed Ayane's reaction to Zane being a nindroid. I wanted it to feel real and believable instead of cliché and fake, I mean seriously people how would you feel if the person you were in love with turned out to be a robot? Realistically, some of you probably would've fainted on the spot, ran away crying, or stood there with your jaw dropped in suspended animation and have to be committed to an mental institution. Anyway, the point I was trying to make here was emotional distress and turmoil which I hope I achieved in your eyes. I will also say we are nearing the end of this book with only a few more chapters to go then off to Beyond the Flames! Please leave your thoughts about this chapter my friends, I know it's a doozy, but I would love to hear from you and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Please read and review!**

**Dialogue Translation:**

_Sensationnel_-Wow

_Amore_-Love

_Afeição_-Devotion

_Irmã_-Sister

_Il ne peut pas __être vrai_-No, it can't be true

_Fratello_-Brother

_Mon amour_-My Love

_What Zane whispered to Ayane repeatedly in Russian: Ya tebya lyublyu_-I love you :D


	11. Chapter 11

**LOL! I sure do enjoy writing romance, but action/adventure is also cool and humor and man I just love to write! It's a relief that everyone thinks I'm pretty good at it too. This chapter will be another long one since there will be a lot of ground to cover before the BIG FINALE! Yay! Everyone loves Zane, but a lot of readers of super stoked for Kai's story as well! I aim to please so I hope I won't disappoint. Ayane's POV will continue for short time then I'll let Zane take over for the remainder of the chapter. As promised there will be action this chapter, so prepare for some cool combat. I really enjoy writing fight scenes!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

(Ayane's POV)

Zane and I stayed wrapped up in each other's warmth barely feeling the chill of the winter night and the kiss of the snowflakes that continue to fall heavily around us.

My arms were wound tightly around his waist and back as I hugged him to me, the side of my face settled against his chest.

Over the times I had embraced Zane, I never placed my ear to his chest I had always buried my face in his shoulder.

Now I took notice to the absence of the sound of a heartbeat, but it didn't matter to me in the least because I knew Zane did have a heart _**and**_a soul, ones so pure and clear that they rivaled the stark tundra of Avalon with their brilliance and essence.

Yes…

I sigh in bliss as I snuggled deeper in Zane's arms.

Now I do understand.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu…"_

I hear Zane whisper again as his hand lifts from my waist and runs through my hair adoringly the other remaining firmly on my lower body.

I have no idea what he's saying, but it sounds so sweet in that deep velvety soft tone of his.

"Ayane, turn around you must see this."

Hmm?

I do as he asks and turn my body to see what has caught his interest.

*Gasp…*

The Aurora Borealis was casting its effervescent colors across the night sky. Sure I've seen this beautiful natural phenomenon before, but never have the colors been so vibrant and alive.

I lean slightly back into Zane and take in the spiritual scenery above me.

"Amaterasu…she's up there Zane," I begin softly, "my people believe that once a being's life has run its course their spirit goes to the Aurora Borealis to frolic merrily to await the coming of Amaterasu and she only comes when her lights are the most exquisite like tonight."

"What happens when she comes?" Zane asks, his arms resting around my middle.

"When she comes, she guides the spirits that are gathered to Nirvana where they can be blissful and at peace for all eternity."

I continue to gaze upon the stunning shades of majestic colors in appreciation. Thankful that I can share this moment with the one I am in love with.

*Growl*

A blush warms my face at the embarrassing sound my belly makes and Zane's hand comes to rest on my stomach.

"Hungry are we?" He asks with a smooth chuckle.

"Y-Yeah I suppose so," I reply sheepishly.

"Come, let us go inside perhaps the others have finished cooking the spaghetti and are waiting for us."

Zane removes the towel from his shoulders and places it on the railing then takes my hand and leads me back to the door and inside. Once we're in and made our way to the dining room another gasp escapes me.

The others were nowhere in sight, but they had left two steaming plates of spaghetti side by side, a basket of warm garlic bread, and a pitcher of ice tea with two glasses.

The romantic atmosphere was topped off with dim lighting and the single white long-stem candle burning in the middle of the table.

"Well this is a rather pleasant surprise," Zane says while turning to me, "shall we Ayane?"

I can only nod shyly in response as he tightens his grip on my hand and escorts me to my seat. He waits until I'm seated and comfy before sitting down as well.

A comfortable silence fell over us as we began to eat our dinner. I took my time to savor each bite for I never had any type of pasta before so this new flavor was very intriguing and delicious.

"Ayane, when we get to Twilight would you like for me to escort you around town? We will be patrolling of course, but that does not mean the experience has to be tedious. Furthermore, there are a few sights I think you will find enjoyable."

I put down my glass of tea and look over at Zane to see his hopeful expression.

See the sights of Twilight City?

…Is he asking me out on a date?

I've never traveled outside of my village and Asuta Jingu before not even when Uncle Dai and Hansuke made supply runs to the cities did I feel a need to accompany them.

But now the circumstances have changed, I'm here with Zane and—

"Yes!" I yelp realizing he was still waiting for an answer, but unfortunately my reply was a little too loud since he flinches back a bit in surprise.

"I-I mean yes please, I would love for you to show me around Twilight Zane," I try again with a little more tact and a sure-fire blush.

A slow smile of knowing grace his handsome features and his eyes become slightly hooded with a new emotion I've never seen before.

"You blush…quite easily Ayane, do I make you nervous or do I make you…_**excited**_? I am hoping it is the latter."

My eyes widen and the blush I'm wearing increases ten-fold.

…Now he's being…flirtatious with me? Have I reached "_Twilight"_ already?

His voice dropped into that seductive murmur of his during the release of his honeyed words and my heart sped up because of it.

He leans towards me and I feel his gloved hand caress the side of my face, his thumb once again tracing the contours of my lips and the scar marring the right side of them.

He leans closer still and I see his eyes stare intently into mine.

The sensation of contact causes my eyes to close in bliss…

This kiss…is different than the others, only the slightest pressure is used as our lips coax and tease one another. It's slow, languid, but held the exact same passion as the ones before if not even more so.

My body begins to tremble as he continues to kiss me with such reverence, taking my bottom lip in between his and sucking on it gently.

This new kiss was too much…

I feel like I'm getting drunk off the pleasure Zane was pouring into my body.

Zane…qu'est-ce que tu me fais…?

Before he can deepen it any further, I put my hands on his chest and break the fervent kiss. Our lips coming apart with a soft *smack* with my abrupt move.

I keep my eyes close and bow my head as I try to calm the new emotions swimming through me.

I could hear my pulse thumping in my ears as searing heat surged through every vein in my body.

My erratic breathing must have alarmed Zane because I could hear him calling anxiously to me.

"Ayane, are you alright? Did I do something wrong? I am sorry I did not mean to upset you."

I shake my head negative and lift my head to meet his worried gaze.

"No, Zane I'm okay it's just—"

I suddenly stop myself…

How was I supposed to explain to him what I was feeling when I myself wasn't sure.

Not sure? No that's a lie.

I know _**exactly **_what I'm feeling, but its fear and embarrassment that keeps my lips sealed.

Instead of continuing, I grasp his hands and pull him up with me to stand.

"It's getting late and I would like to rest so I can be prepared to train with my new bow tomorrow," I say quickly averting my eyes from his, but keeping a firm hold on his hands.

Zane's silence perturbs me I hope he doesn't think I'm rejecting him because that's not true at all, but what else can I say?

"Ayane…I do not need my sixth sense to tell when you are withholding something from me, your body language and actions are expressing enough," he begins quietly.

Sixth sense…?

I instantly go rigid and he lets go of my hands and pulls me into a warm hug.

"However, I will not pry, but please understand that I want you to be able to speak freely with me. I want our relationship to become one of trust and honesty," he ends sincerely.

His earnest words bring a content smile to my face and I pull back to peer into his beautiful pure hazel eyes.

It seems I learn something new about Zane every day, he thinks carefully before he speaks and does not cut corners with his words.

Sigh, if only I wasn't so shy about these type of things, but maybe over time as our relationship grows I will be able to share all my thoughts and feelings with him.

Only time will tell…

"Let's leave the dishes for tomorrow," I say while taking his hand once again and leading him out of the dining room and down the hall towards Sasha's and I shared room.

During our short trek, neither of us speaks and this time I'm not sure whether the silence is comfortable or not.

I stop as we get to the door and turn back to face him.

Zane's expression is difficult to read in the dim light and I feel a need to reassure him.

I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

I then lean up and whisper, "One more…"

I press my lips to his firmly with a hope I can pass my feelings over to him through this action.

My white ninja wastes no time pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

We taste each other thoroughly the rich spiciness of the spaghetti sauce adds delectability to Zane's already intoxicating flavor.

_**That**_ emotion comes back with a vengeance, this time however I slowly and gently end the kiss.

Hopefully he got the message…

"Ayane, I—"

"Goodnight Zane," I interrupt quietly and distance myself from his warmth.

Once I'm inside, I close the door and lean heavily against it.

I hope I was able to reassure him and cast away any doubt about the grounds of our relationship and that my wants were the same as his.

Words just don't come easily to me like I'd wish them to, so I find myself expressing my intentions through my actions and emotions more than anything else.

I guess there's nothing wrong with that.

After all, actions speak louder than words…

The only exception, Zane's words…

"Goodnight Ayane…"

Zane's voice sounded through the door and I feel like I could hear him whispering in my ear.

I breathe a sigh of relief…

I guess he did get the message.

I look over at my at my slumbering roommate, the moon shining through the window on my side the only source of light I have at the moment.

Sasha's back was to me and her long red hair was cascading over the side of the bed, her deep and even breathing lets me know she's deep in her sleep.

I then turn to Howard and Lilia's nesting corner to see them sleeping peacefully as well.

I walk silently on hunter's feet to my own bed and see not only the Bow of Divinity, but a white tank top and yellow shorts.

Sasha must have laid them out for me.

I change quickly and place my bow against the wall at the head of my bed.

I sit down on the soft mattress and stare at the mysterious bow before me.

I was not lying to Zane when I told him I wanted to practice with this new weapon. The sheer brilliance of it was a bit startling and compelling.

I slip under the covers and close my eyes.

Before I drift off, two thoughts linger in my mind…

How can I shoot a bow with no arrows…?

What exactly is Zane's sixth sense…?

(Next Morning)

My internal clock was telling me it was time to go hunting.

The deer will be in the meadow soon to graze, so I better get going.

With my eyes still close I reach over for my hunting bow that rests on my night stand next to my white tulips, but my hand touches air.

Hmm, odd…

I reach a bit further and suddenly tumble clean off my bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ahh! Oww!"

When I open my eyes I'm dazed somewhat from my less than poised falling to the floor.

*Quack Quack Quack!*

What, ducks…?

Did Uncle Dai leave the window open agai—

Wait, no…

I shake my head vigorously and blink several times.

I'm not in Shika anymore, this is—

Suddenly, the door in front of me opens and Sasha runs out in nothing but a towel.

"Ayane, are you okay?! I heard a loud crash and—"

I nod my head and she stops mid sentence.

"I forgot where I was for a second that's all, but the floor brought me back to reality," I say to ease her worries and it works because a smile lights her face.

"Geez _irmã_, you scared me."

"Sorry," I mumble with light embarrassment.

Sasha then turns and goes to sit on her own bed.

She grabs a brush from the drawer of her nightstand and begins to brush through her long slightly damp fiery tresses.

"It's about five-thirty right?" I ask as I pick myself off the floor and sit on my bed facing her.

"Yes, training starts at six-thirty, so go ahead and get ready girl so we can grab breakfast first," Sasha orders reasonably while gliding her brush easily through her hair.

I get up and stretch with a loud yawn while running a hand through my disheveled locks.

I make my way to the door Sasha sprinted from which now I know is the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh um, by the way…how was dinner last night?" The red head asks slyly stopping me in my tracks.

I refuse to turn around though and try to respond with a neutral voice.

"I-It was very nice and romantic Sasha," I say with a small stutter, "can you thank everyone on my behalf for leaving Zane and me something to eat?"

"Oh leaving you guys some spaghetti was no problem at all, but shockingly it was the guys who came up with the dim lighting and the candle," she informs me contentedly.

I turn around to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she says standing up and putting her hair up in a high ponytail, "I didn't think Kai had a romantic bone in his body, but I guess he can deliver when he needs to."

I chuckle at my sister's bewildered expression and she smiles back.

She becomes quiet suddenly and closes her eyes.

"Ninja-Go!"

Sasha's body spins gracefully and she becomes an aqua vortex, when she stops her attire was that of her ninja garb.

"You can do that too?" I ask in astonishment.

"Of course, everyone here can do Spinjitsu and since you're an Elemental Master as well that means you can to."

I thought that only Sensei Wu could do that.

I feel the desire to train engulf me fiercely.

I want to learn.

Sasha approaches me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Sensei Wu will undoubtedly explain it to you today, so don't fret too much over it right now. Also, do you know any bases of self defense?" She asks while pulling down her mask.

I stand up a little straighter and reply with confidence.

"Yes, Uncle Dai taught me Bājíquán to protect myself if there was ever a time I didn't have my bow."

"Bājíquán? I'm afraid I never heard of that style, care to elaborate?"

"Sure, it's a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short range power and is famous for its elbow strikes. The style focuses on being more direct, culminating in powerful, fast strikes that will render my opponent incapacitated."

"Interesting, watching you in action should prove to be educational. I'm not sure who you'll be paired up with, but we can cross our fingers for Zane huh?" The Brazilian jibes playfully while crossing her own fingers.

I maintain eye contact regardless of the blush on my face and nod.

"Alright then, freshen up and I'll meet you on the lower deck just follow the stairs to the right of the exit and down to the bottom, but don't forget to grab a little something to eat before training okay?" Sasha calls over her shoulder as she heads for the door beckoning her ducks to follow.

Which they do and hasty too with their wings slightly spread and the rushed pitter patter of their floppy feet.

"Will do, I'll see you in a bit."

As soon as Sasha and the ducks leave I quickly go to the bathroom and take a shower, washing my body and hair thoroughly with eager hands. Once done I step out, grab the yellow towel next to the aquamarine one, and wrap it around my body. Standing in front of the mirror, I run my hand over the fogging mirror to see my reflection.

I pick up the comb lying near the sink and run it through my hair gently despite my efforts however it always maintains that rugged wild look that has become my trademark of sorts.

"Sigh, forget it…"

I place it back down and pick up the new toothbrush that was lying beside it as well.

What the…at least it looks like a toothbrush.

"What's up with this switch?"

I flick the switch up and instantly the bristles start rotating and shifting.

I put some toothpaste on it and put it in my mouth.

Wow this is pretty cool. Back in Shika we had only the manual toothbrushes, but these automatic ones were very convenient and thorough.

Once done I exit the bathroom, finish drying off, and adorn my ninja suit once again.

I walk over to the Bow of Divinity and stare at it.

How am I supposed to use you? Perhaps I should ask Sensei—

_That won't be necessary. I will teach you myself, if you would kindly try using me that is._

Startled, I snatch the bow and whirl around to face the intruder only to find the room empty.

_Whoa now not so rough, I may be platinum, but I still expect to be handled with the utmost care._

What…the voice was coming from inside my head!

Who are you?

_Yes, calm down young huntress my name is Divinity and I am the one who resides in this bow of yours._

I look down at the weapon in my hand feeling the warmth it pulsated with as it glowed brightly.

Amazing…

_You will forgive me for not making contact sooner no? I so do enjoy observing the way you carry yourself, baring your thoughts and feelings for all to witness. Some may see this as a flaw, but I see it as a valuable attribute. You've treated Houseki well with your continued thoughtfulness._

Wait, how do you know Houseki?

_I know many things about you Ayane nonetheless the time hasn't come yet to reveal my secrets. I must first make you stronger, so you'll be able to withstand the trials to come. I am your ally and I will do all I can to aid you._

I…I understand and thank you Divinity.

_As you mortals say "no prob" hah hah, I so do love observing humanity and what is that other one? Oh yes "I got your back" but wouldn't you rather I cover the front? I mean that's where all the good stuff is, right?_

I laugh out loud at Divinity's ecstatic inquisitiveness and she joins in, her voice the sound of wind chimes on a glorious spring day.

_Alright Ayane, now on to business this is how you're going to utilize me in combat._

(Zane's POV)

Breakfast is always light on this particular day of training.

My brothers, Lloyd and I had finished our meager meal of oatmeal and fruit and were now making our way down to the bowels of our home where the Ninja Training Hall resides.

I have yet to see Ayane and the other kunoichi, but I know I must be patient. They will join us shortly.

Ayane…

I have never felt more alive than I did last night.

The curves of her lithe body against mine…

Her beguiling aroma of lavender and honeysuckle…

The tantalizing taste of fresh peaches from her lips…

These aspects of Ayane broadened last night and the ripples of the pleasurable heat became waves of unfathomable gratification.

I know I love her unconditionally now and her sincere confession of being in love with me, the emotion overjoyed would be a severe understatement of the happiness I felt and _**still**_ feel today.

I am aware though that being _**in love **_is the important process of actually reaching _**true love**_.

That is why I told her I loved her in my native tongue, I knew it would be too soon for her to hear how absolute my love for her is, but I just _**had**_ to say it.

Ayane's heart is not mine…_**yet**_.

If her kiss before our night's conclusion was any indication, she is indeed in love with me, although she must consult within her soul to find out how deep her love is.

This is only my hypothesis however and I have been proven wrong before…

I take a deep silent breath and continue to follow my brothers and Lloyd to our destination, the heat steadily rising as we venture lower into the ship.

I must continue to make use of Cole's advice and rely on my emotional framework to steer me in the right direction.

Speaking of Cole and my brothers, they were unusually quiet this morning. Only sending me knowing smiles and nods of approval, truth be told, I was expecting blatant repartee about my rendezvous with Ayane last night the moment I opened my eyes.

Nevertheless, I should express my gratitude for their involvement last night.

"Ugh, every time we make this long walk down to the Ninja Training Hall why does it feel like we're going to hell?" Jay suddenly grumbles from in front of me.

Our single file line consisted of Lloyd in front then Cole, Kai, Jay, then I bringing up the rear.

"Because the heat down here will eat through you worst than Cole's chili, but it personally doesn't bother me," Kai replies matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I can _**hear**_ you ya know. Sigh, I don't know why I can't get that recipe right," Our leader concludes glumly.

"Why can't we just train on deck? What's so special about being down here besides the suffocating heat?" Lloyd asks curiously.

"The uncomfortable conditions will sharpen our minds into keen focus while we train. Not to mention, it provides motivation to get through the day's lesson," I reply to his inquiry calmly.

Despite sailing in the ice waters of Tabora towards Twilight, Sensei Wu has focused the ship's heating system to the Ninja Training Hall then most likely, he will join us after his brief morning meditation and give us our daily training regimen.

Once we finally reach the bottom of the ship, Lloyd opens the door and we enter "Hell's Kitchen". The Ninja Training Hall was completely mapped out with training mats and the walls were lined with mirrors, so we may perfect our form and makes adjustments accordingly.

"Yeah, but last Friday it was pretty damn difficult to focus when I was sparring with Sasha," Cole reminisces with a look of embarrassment as he begins to stretch.

Ah yes last Friday, during my spar with Kai we had witnessed The Ninja of Earth get knocked down twice by the Kunoichi of Water.

"I know what you mean man, when I was sparring with Nya I nearly started to hyperventilate when the sweat made her ninja suit cling even mo—"

"PINEAPPLES!"

We all turned to the twitching eyebrow and crossed arms visage of Kai.

"What?" We all asked the red ninja in unison.

"Okay Jay, I've been thinking a lot about this," Kai begins steadily, "though I'm okay now with you dating my sister, I've come up with a "safety word" for when you start to speak about her in a non-platonic way and I'm in the vicinity."

"And that "safety word" is pineapples?" Jay inquires with a bewildered expression.

He was not the only one…

"Yes, it's quick, it's strange enough to get your _**immediate**_ attention, and the meaning is: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Kai erupts dangerously.

"Okayyyyyy, I got it pineapples means: I don't want to hear it Jay, so shut the hell up and change the subject. I got it, I'll give you that," my humorous brother repeats with a thumbs-up at my hot-tempered brother.

The rest of us cannot help but laugh at this scene.

"Anyway Zane," Cole begins while turning to me, "we're really happy that things went well with Ayane last night."

"Thank you Cole and thank you all for leaving that nice surprise for us," I say to them with gratitude.

"Actually believe it or not, Kai was the one who came up with the idea," Cole says nodding in Kai's direction.

My eyes widen at this revelation.

Hmm, perhaps Kai will not die a virgin after all…

"Welcome to the club bro!" Jay follows up excitedly, "And besides the fact that Kai still resides in "Singlesville" there may be hope for him yet if he can find something that will at least tolerate him," the blue ninja ends with a smirk.

"_**Something!?**_ What the hell do you expect me to date Jay, a Venus flytrap and besides I'm not too anxious to join the population of the "Town of Whipped" anytime soon," Kai states with stubborn disdain.

Hmm, and with that statement he is back to keeping his virginity intact until death…

"WHIPPED?! What are you—"

"I surely hope you all have stretched."

We all turn quickly towards Sensei Wu's voice.

He walks in the Ninja Training Hall followed closely behind by Sasha, Nya, and Ayane.

The kunoichi's masks were pulled up and the rest of us follow their example and pull our hoods over our heads.

Ayane's gaze locks with mine as she walks in front of me, her mystic orbs alight with warmth and affection.

My body tingles with an urge to pull her to me, remove her mask, and capture her lips in a sweet good morning kiss, but I suppress the desire as much as I can as she passes me.

Today is Friday Zane, the most rigorous training day of the week. You must remain focused or face Sensei's harsh punishment.

I inwardly shudder in remembrance of Cole's punishment because of his obvious lack of focus last Friday. Sensei had ordered him to do one thousand hand-stand diamond push-ups while remaining in this room and when Sasha had asked to stay with him, surprisingly he allowed it while scolding Cole saying "Regardless of the fact that your loved one is near you must always remain calm and focused. If you Cole as their leader are not composed during battle then you place the entire team in jeopardy!"

Cole had accepted his punishment without complaint knowing he had no one to blame, but himself.

Perhaps it is best if Ayane did not stop to stand beside me…

Once we were all positioned in front of Sensei, we bowed respectively and greeted him.

"Good morning Sensei!"

"Good morning students, first like always we will perform animal aesthetics, Ayane simply mimic my stances as best you can," Sensei instructs while turning around.

Because of the mirrors, he will have clear view of each of us, so we all know we cannot afford to make a mistake in fear of being reprimanded.

"First, Swooping Crane."

We each mimic Sensei and balance ourselves on one leg with our arms raised up and bent at the wrist facing outward.

Each stance is performed for thirty seconds and must be maintained with style and good posture.

"Next, Pinching Crab."

Hmm, it seems we will be doing the same stances as before how fortunate, I think while copying my teacher.

I do not want Ayane to perform anything too strenuous during her first day of training.

"Now, Crouching Tiger."

Or maybe not…

"Oh man, I really should've stretched," I hear Jay mumble.

We now crouch down low and extend our bodies forward, the left arm is kept beside the chest and used for support while the right is stretched out and placed on the surface as if the tiger is taking a step forward. Our legs are slightly bent at the knee and we maintain our balance using our toes, our bodies are not allowed to touch the ground.

"Hold for two minutes students," Sensei instructs with ample glee.

I know for a fact we all would have released a cumulative groan if not for the fact we were trying to concentrate on our breathing.

I steer my gaze to Ayane to see how she was doing which proved to be a very idiotic idea because I nearly lost focus and collapsed to the ground when I took in her lovely visage.

Ayane's body was in perfect form, the muscles in her legs prominent as she balanced herself. Her upper body extended out gracefully reminding me of a fierce golden leopard stalking its prey. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her brow was creased in concentration, the bangs of her bright golden tresses hung completely limp in front of her eyes due to the sheen of perspiration aligning her forehead.

Yes, this was a very foolish idea.

Now I cannot tear my eyes away from her lustrous form.

"And relax and stand up!" Sensei orders while getting to his feet easily.

Everyone's rapid movements to stand rouse me to as well.

"Excellent work so far students and since there are eight of you now with the addition of Ayane and Lloyd, the division of partners will be even."

"Zane, you will be training Lloyd today on maintaining good focus and channeling his new power. Kai you will be sparring with Cole, Jay with Nya, and Sasha with Ayane. I look forward to seeing your style fair against Sasha's Capoeira Kunoichi of Light."

"Yes Sensei!" We say in unison and disperse to different sides of the Hall.

"Oh and by the way Jay," Sensei begins halting both Jay and Nya, "how come we are not flying, is something wrong with the ship?"

"Yeah about that Sensei, Nya and I checked the engines before bed last night and found out that engine one was totally wrecked by Sylph's little game of "Throw the Mortals" so the Bounty will be grounded for awhile," Jay informs our teacher.

"I see and is there any way to repair the engine?" Sensei inquires.

"Yes, once we get to Twilight we'll be able to get the parts no problem, we were in need of a supply run anyway," Nya puts in easily.

"Very well, I will leave it to you two then," Sensei concludes giving them the okay to commence with their training.

They nod and continue on their way.

I turn and lead Lloyd to another part of the Hall then stop to face him.

He looks up at me with eager maroon burgundy eyes waiting for his instructions.

"Now Lloyd, there is no greater weapon than the prepared mind. If you are able to maintain your composure in any given situation you will prevail in future endeavors."

"Alright, sure thing Zane, so what do you want me to do?" The Green Ninja asks enthusiastically.

I give a small chuckle at his impatience and oblige to his wishes.

"Sit in the Lotus position and close your eyes Lloyd," I instruct promptly.

As soon as he had followed my directions, I began to circle him and continue to voice my teachings.

"Block out everything going on around you. Imagine I am not here and neither are the others, clear your mind completely."

"But, if you're not here than who is talking to me?"

"Lloyd…" I reprimand sternly.

"Heh sorry Zane."

"Now search for your power within you, you will know when you find it when you begin to feel a pull to it."

I circle him again then stop in front of him to take in his level of concentration.

His eyes were closed tightly and his hands were balled into fists fiercely.

"Argghh, I can't find it Zane!" Lloyd yells snapping his eyes open.

"That is because you are forcing your mentality to struggle in the search. Remember to stay calm Lloyd and search your psyche with careful prodding take your time there is no reason to be hasty."

He sighs deeply and closes his eyes once again.

I proceed with my walk around him and see his form relax considerably.

Outstanding Lloyd, now begin your search…

While my student is focused on his task I take the time to survey the others.

"I'll show you who's whipped," Cole growls as he settles into his defensive stance against Kai.

"Bring it on creampuff!" Kai taunts and charges swiftly into attack range.

The red ninja throws a strong straight punch aimed at Cole's face, but the earth ninja easily deflects his attack and follows with an aimed blow to Kai's ribs.

Kai, sensing the brutal incoming attack quickly puts distance in between himself and the defensive fighter.

"I'll get pass your defenses yet Cole so prepare to hit rock bottom!" Kai yelled with determination and charged the black ninja again.

Good luck with your attempt Kai, but Cole's defenses is impregnable when he is focused.

I turn my attention elsewhere and settle on the lightning fast movements of Jay and Nya.

Jay is undoubtedly trying his best to stay focused on the fight against his significant other and matching Nya blow for blow with his reflexes and speed. However, the Kunoichi of Wind was not one to take kindly to her opponent holding back and upped the ante of her attacks.

She lifted her right leg and performed multiple kicks in beautiful succession with enough force to push back the lightning ninja. Jay recovered swiftly though and countered by gracefully throwing his leg out in a sweep.

My eyes widened when the sweep did not follow through, except Nya took the bait and jumped back out of instinct. Jay saw the lapse in judgment and took advantage of the purple kunoichi's mistake by flipping behind her subduing her movements altogether.

"Gotcha!" Jay panted triumphantly while locking Nya's arms behind her back.

Nya's eyes widened in disbelief at her defeat, but did not struggle against Jay's hold.

"Okay…you win this round Jay, but let's go again," Nya conceded and Jay released her.

Hmm, I believe the score is now Jay two and Nya forty.

I cast my gaze to the far right of the Hall and focus intently on Sasha's and Ayane's battle stances. Sensei Wu was standing to the side observing them as well.

Neither kunoichi attacked for a time simply studying one another.

Sasha's stylish dance-like stance kept her tall well-muscled frame moving while Ayane's stance kept her stationary, but highly alert.

Suddenly, Sasha maneuvered herself into a full-body back flip, but instead of retreating she pushed forward and extended her legs upon landing aiming for Ayane's shins. Ayane hastily retreated and Sasha gave chase, while still maintaining her balance on the ground the Brazilian kicked out her long powerful legs in a rapid twirling motion that did not permit Ayane a chance to counter. All she could do was keep her distance and block when necessary.

As soon as Sasha was back on her feet, Ayane rushed the aqua-clad kunoichi performing a quick spinning kick that Sasha had to defend against. Ayane kept the pressure on her and executed rapid combinations of kicks and elbow strikes to try and break Sasha's keen defenses.

Ayane, you are an exceptional combatant, but please pace yourself. Sasha's defenses are just as adept as Cole's and you will not succeed if you do not apply a strategy.

Ayane must have realized this since she retreated once again and the two were at a stalemate peering into each other's eyes to gauge their next move.

Sasha's storm grey eyes flashed with the fury of hurricane as sweat began to light her body and Ayane's mystical orbs were aflame with fortitude and spirit as the sheen of sweat on her sun-kissed body made her illuminate beautifully.

*Alarm Sounds*

Everyone immediately stops what they are doing and looks up.

"Go students, to the bridge!" Sensei Wu commands loudly over the alarm.

As one we rush out of the Ninja Training Hall and up the flight of stairs with swiftness.

Once we reach the bridge, we focus on the overhead radar.

To my surprise, there was only a small contingent force of maybe ten Serpentine in total stationed in Malcalania Forest.

Why so few…?

"This is going to be a cake-walk guys look at their numbers," Jay boasts while pointing at the screen.

"Maybe we should observe them first before we attack to prevent a repeat of that rockslide they tried to kill us with," Cole advises persuasively still focused on the display of the Serpentine's movements.

"Are you kidding me Cole," Kai begins with an incredulous expression, "if we do that then that might give them a chance to call in reinforcements and then we'll be heavily outnumbered."

"I'm inclined to agree with Kai on this one Cole," Sasha speaks up surprising our leader, "waiting will only serve to our disadvantage we must take the initiative. Also, look at the environment the trees should provide sufficient cover for us for a pre-emptive strike."

Sasha's logic is sound I see no flaw in her stratagem.

"Yeah, I say we go out there, double-axe handle those stupid snakes into the ground like Battletoads, then give them a big boot back to the Lost City of Ouroboros," Jay proclaims loudly with an added effect of dramatization.

Cole nods gravely and turns to look at Sensei Wu for confirmation.

"Yes, it is the most logical approach, go forth my ninja."

"Hey, does that mean I can go to since there's such a small group?" Lloyd asks Sensei Wu with pleading eyes.

"No young nephew," Sensei replies with a shake of his head, "it is still too early for you to fight alongside the others, but one day when you've trained enough you will be able to."

"Awww, but I want to go now," the young Garmadon grumbles with a frown.

"Get equipped and meet on the deck everyone," Cole orders dashing out with most of the others following him.

I am always equipped with my shurikens and I see Ayane's bow strapped securely to her back.

"Come on Zane, we can wait for the others on the deck," Ayane says turning towards the exit.

I follow her outside into the crisp winter air. It was particularly cold, but the sky was clear and the sun was shining bright. The Destiny's Bounty was docked near the expanse of the snow-covered land and Malcalania Forest was only twelve miles northwest from our location.

I turn to Ayane and see her release a deep breath the white current disappearing into the wind.

"Ayane, are you ready?" I ask her while placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am Zane," she replies reaching up and giving my hand a light squeeze in reassurance, "from the trees I'll be able to take out at least a few to begin the battle in our favor."

Her eyes were staring fixedly towards the direction of our enemies and I gently turn her to face me.

"Then you shall take that shot and we will return home to celebrate another victory before midday," I say to her with confidence.

She nods and I take her hand then leap over the railing onto solid ground.

Just then the others joined us.

"Sasha, Nya don't worry about calling your summons it won't be necessary for such a small skirmish," Cole instructs while picking Sasha up bridle-style and jumping over the rail as well.

In a brilliant flash of golden light our leader's Tread Assault appears and speeds off towards the Serpentine with the rest of us following closely behind in our respected Spinjitsu Vehicles.

Ayane's arms are wrapped tightly around my waist as I steer my Snowmobile after the Tread Assault.

When we reach the outskirts of the forest, we dispel our vehicles and leap up into the trees.

"Okay everyone, stay on guard and stick to the shadows," Cole commands sternly taking the lead with Sasha beside him.

We take off after them, bounding gracefully from tree to tree until Cole raises his hand for us to stop then gives us the signal to regroup beside him and Sasha.

"There are only ten like the radar said and I don't see any generals here, so let's not give them a chance to sound the alarm," The Ninja of Earth whispers calmly.

"Surround them and wait for my signal to attack, Ayane can you use your bow?" Cole asks the blond huntress at my side.

"Yes Cole, just give me the okay to fire and I will," Ayane says softly.

"Alright then, fan out everyone."

We do as commanded and Ayane follows me to the south of the Serpentine encampment.

Once we are in position I look around to check on the others as well.

Cole and Sasha had remained where they were, Jay and Nya were in the east, and Kai was in the west.

We surrounded the Serpentine using a four-point diamond formation.

This will end quickly…

I look up to see Cole give the okay to fire and I turn to Ayane.

She arms herself with the Bow of Divinity and cocks the pearl white string back within seconds a golden arrow of pure beam energy appears cocked and ready to be unleashed.

The sound of low humming begins and increases in volume as Ayane narrows her eyes in concentration.

I am truly in awe at her power, she is able to control the amount of power used for each shot, most likely by utilizing the manifestation of her light powers within her.

The Serpentine's heads all seem to snap in alert and Ayane releases her arrow.

It pierces a Hypnobrai through the back of his throat.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

I immediately jump down in from the tree and silence the Fangpyre that shouted and the others leap from their hiding spots and into the fray.

As a controlled force of nature we annihilate the group of Serpentine within minutes and when the last one falls by Cole's scythe all in quiet in the encampment.

"Well that was easy," Jay comments looking around for more.

"Yeah a little _**too**_ easy," Cole states warily.

Something doesn't feel right…

Unexpectedly, the trees around us begin to topple and fall.

I evade the crumpling tree instinctively and quickly survey my surroundings.

*ROAR*

"Hydra Tank!" Nya screams pointing in the direction of the great bellow.

I follow the sound and her direction and see an immense snake-like tank plow through the trees roaring maniacally.

"Whoa, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jay yells with wide eyes.

"Uh guys? I think we're surrounded," Kai informs while peering into the dark woods.

I turn my gaze behind me as well and that is when I see them…

Multitudes of glowing reptilian eyes glare defiantly from the darkness and they were closing in all around us.

As they advanced, we retreated until we were all back to back facing the Serpentine threat with our weapons drawn.

"HAHAHAHA!"

I shift my attention to the crazed laughter and see Skalidor slither to the front to confront us.

His yellow slitted eyes were alive with contentment as he cornered Ayane with his stare.

That look…

Red-hot fury floods my system with pulsating retaliation and I form six large ice shards to levitate on either side of me in preparation.

"ATTACK, BUT REMEMBER OUR TRUE OBJECTIVE!"

The Serpentine swarm us on all sides and I launch all six shards in different directions in front of me.

Six enemies are routed…

Where the six fell twelve more take their place and I throw my shurikens at their feet to halt their advance.

They retaliate by hurling their spears at me and I evade the rain of death by flipping to the side.

"JAY, KAI HELP!"

"NYA!"

I snap my attention to the struggling Kunoichi of Wind and see the Serpentine begin tunneling into the earth with her.

I dodge another incoming spear to my head and manage to get a glimpse of Kai and Jay trying to fight their way to her, but she is already gone.

*ROAR*

The Hydra Tank…

A torrent of water blasts the metal menace in the head, discombobulating it temporarily. Cole then takes the opportunity to swing his scythe in an upward arc creating a massive fissure that impales the tank from below.

The Bo Staff of Waves spins rapidly in the air, only there was no wielder.

The weapon had been knocked out of Sasha's hands by a Constrictai and three more swarmed to restrain her.

"COLE!" Sasha shouted while struggling to break free of the stronger Constrictai.

The black ninja sprinted to her aid and imbedded the blade of his scythe in one of the Constrictai's head pulling him off roughly.

A Venomari charged at Cole from behind and I reacted quickly to intercept him.

The snake throws the axe and I throw my shuriken to deflect it from hitting Cole, however I did not see the second one thrown and it hits its target lodging itself into the back of Cole's shoulder.

"ARRGHHH!"

Cole's scream of agony makes him lose grip of his golden weapon and it falls to the ground. The Ninja of Earth does not falter in his attempt to rescue Sasha, delivering a powerful kick to the side the other Constrictai's head making a resounding crack as his skull fractures from the impact.

Movement to my left…

"Cole, watch out!" I warn desperately to my leader.

But my efforts were futile…

The Hydra Tank's long tail hits Cole from the side and he is sent flying into the air.

I rush and leap into the air to catch him before he hits the ground and place him on his feet.

His pained expression is short-lived as his eyes snap open in alarm.

"SASHA!"

I turn back quickly only to see her finger-less gloved hand disappear into the earth.

They…

They are taking the kunoichi!

"AYANE!" I scream anxiously looking around through the chaos.

The humming of energy is more prominent that before and one large beam of light fires from the east obliterating the Hydra Tank and countless of Serpentine.

"Go Zane, I'll locate Kai and Jay and we'll regroup later!" Cole orders strictly.

I leave his side and sprint off in the direction of which the beam was shot from.

"ZANE!"

"AYANE!"

I pick up my pace and finally reach her.

She had collapsed from the exertion of her last attack and was breathing heavily while looking at the Serpentine who were beginning to surround her.

"No, I will not let you!" I yell venomously, performing a launching side kick that hits the nearest snake and sends him plowing into four others.

I become Ayane's shield as I fight off the surrounding Serpentine with deadly efficiency.

"Zane!"

I turn back to witness the soil below her fallen form become a sink hole.

She tries to stand, but her legs are suddenly pulled from below.

"Ahhhh!"

In a last ditch effort I dive to her and grasp her hand tightly in mine.

The hole forms completely and I can see two Serpentine pulling on Ayane's legs.

"Zane…"

"I have you Ayane do not worry," I say to her giving a firm pull to try and shake the miserable snakes from her legs.

"Ha, how sentimental, if I were you white ninja I'd let go."

I turn my head slightly to the right and see Skalidor above me with a large trident in his grip positioned over me preparing to strike.

"Zane, let go!" Ayane yelled urgently.

I calmly focus my attention back to the young woman I love and gaze amorously into her frightened mismatch irises of sky blue and mint green.

"Do you not remember the promises we made to each other Ayane?"

"Zane, please, please let go…"

Crystalline tears flows unhindered from her eyes and I despise myself for being the cause of her grief.

"I promised I would protect you and you promised…never to leave my side no matter what."

I give another strong pull to her hand and manage to steadily bring her back to me regardless of the added weight of the Serpentine.

"Foolish fool…"

I feel the searing pain as Skalidor's trident impales through my back circuits and through my mainframe.

"ZANE!"

Losing my hold of Ayane, I watch in despair as she disappears into the dark pits of the earth in the hands of the Serpentine.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

I weakly turn my head back to Skalidor.

His body was engulfed by crimson red flames and crackling dark blue lightning.

The black cobra tried to shake it off and begin tunneling, but the earth itself refused to give refuge to the contemptible reptile and instead incased him within its grasp forming a large hand then lifts him up slowly. When Skalidor is high enough the hand slams him down into the earth and the snake disappears, whether he lives or not I am not certain.

Soon, I feel my brothers' hands on me turning me on my back gently…

I can barely make out their stricken faces and anxious voices as my white blood pools in my mouth forcing me to cough violently…

My…visionary output…is…malfunctioning…

Ayane…forgive…me…

**Okay, now before you all start to form a formal protest let me first apologize for making you wait for over a week for my update. Please understand that I am going through a lot of rough times in my life right now that I can't share with you. Furthermore, I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block that caused even further delay on this chapter's release, but I was able to overcome it by doing something very cool in my opinion and that is find suitable theme songs for the ninja and kunoichi. Woop Woop! Please take a listen to these fine short melodies and tell me what you think and if you're like "Come on Velvet! I can do better than this!" then please PM me or place your theme suggestion in your review and I'll listen to it. Oh and please try to choose a song with no lyrics I want only instrumentals good readers! **

**Please read and review!**

**Dialogue Translation****:**

Qu'est-ce que tu me fais-What are you doing to me

Cole's Theme : The Bouncer-Dauragon Awakening

Kai's Theme : Tekken 4-Parking Lot

Jay's Theme : Tekken 3-Forest Law Theme

Zane's Theme : Tekken 4-Authentic Sky

Lloyd's Theme : Musashi Samurai Legend-A New Hope

Sasha's Theme : Naruto-Sasuke's Theme

Ebony's Theme : Darksiders 2-Eternity

Nya's Theme : Tales of Symphonia-Asgard (Wind and Ruins)

Ayane's Theme : Final Fantasy X-Movement of Green

Dominique's Theme : Star Ocean The Second Story-Venerable Forest

**Speaking of Dominique, I have finally finished her biography and will have it updated on my profile !**

**I love doing this kind of wacky stuff it's so much fun !**

**P.S.**

**Credit goes to Crystal Persian for the idea of one of the guys saying « Welcome to the club bro ! »**


	12. Chapter 12

**The final chapter of Quiet World of White is here everyone! *Sigh*, what a thrill ride this has been right? Well first off, thank you all who have stuck beside me in this series and encouraged me to continue with it. I can't express my happiness enough with mere words, so I'll leave it at that. I have to practice with this guy's POV, so I'll let him have center stage for a little while before I switching POVs. Now on with the epic conclusion! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

(Kai's POV)

"**Warning. Warning. Nanotech supply has reached below sixty percent. Commencing shut down of visionary output function to reduce depletion levels until reserve units can be applied."**

The voice of Zane's CPU was the only indication we had to know our brother was still alive, but he wasn't going to be for long if we didn't act fast, I think as I watch Zane's hazel eyes dim then close completely.

There were three large, perfectly circular holes of impalement going through Zane's abdomen and a thick white substance was pouring out from the holes and staining his robes.

That substance could only be my brother's blood…

"_Kuso_," I curse while using my hands to apply pressure to the wound, but little good it did since Skalidor's trident went all the way through him.

Screw this, we have to move!

"Cole, we have to get Zane back to the Bounty!" I yell tersely at the wounded black ninja kneeling beside me.

I try hard not to focus on the large axe still imbedded in Cole's shoulder, his crimson blood tinting the blade cruelly.

If Cole's armor hadn't been there to shelter the blow—

"Yeah, you're right," Cole says, interrupting my morbid thoughts, "Jay, we're going to have to rely on you to save Zane, but Kai and I will help in any way we can."

I turn to Jay to see him remove his PMS from his ear and nod at Cole, his eyes grim, but focused as we all rise together.

"Jay, grab Sasha's Bo Staff then follow," Cole orders the blue ninja and Jay obeys.

Cole held Zane carefully so as not to jar his body anymore than he had to and leapt up into the nearest tree with Jay and me following.

Leaving the bloodbath behind, we made our way back to the Bounty at a rapid pace.

With the landing of each bound, bouts of sharp pain coming from my right side would cause me to grimace.

I grit my teeth and wound my arm around my middle in an attempt to cover the long blade laceration with my hand.

Damn it, I may need stitches.

Sorry-ass Fangpyre…

I look over at Jay to see how he was holding up.

Aside from a few scrapes and bruises he seemed fine, no doubt because of his unparalleled speed and keen reflexes.

We reach the boundary of dense Malcalania Forest and activate our Spinjitsu Vehicles.

"I contacted Sensei Wu and Lloyd, they should be waiting for us on the deck with Zane's schematics," Jay informs us over the communication line as we race off for home.

_Otōto ni hanguappu shite kudasai…_

Sure enough just as Jay said, Sensei and Lloyd were waiting for us with a first aid kit, Jay's toolbox, and Zane's blueprints. We halt beside our home and dispel our vehicles then jump up over the railings.

"By the gods, I did not want to believe it…"

Sensei looks at each of us with such a grave expression, it was difficult to bare.

Cole lays Zane down gently on the deck and the white ninja's blood begins to pool below him at a stifling rate, the quick rise and fall of his chest alerting us to his critical condition.

Lloyd rushes over to give Jay Zane's blueprints then we all crowd around to kneel beside Zane's body.

"**Warning. Warning. Nanotech supply has reached below fifty percent. Commencing shut down of audible range input function to reduce depletion levels until reserve units can be applied."**

"Damn it Jay, hurry up!" I yell intolerantly at him, balling my fists and turning my sights back to my pain stricken brother.

Cole had removed Zane's hood most likely for him to breathe a bit better, but we needed some nano-whatever for him to survive.

Zane gave another strangled cough and more white blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"JA—"

"We need Zane's falcon!" Jay exclaims suddenly and we all snap out attention to him in confusion.

"What? Why?" Cole asks urgently, but Jay was already standing up and looking to the sky.

"Because he has the reserve nanotech units we need for Zane, plus his internal mechanisms contains a dialysis function we can use to filter in the white blood. He won't be completely healed from it, we'll need to repair his mainframe and wiring for that, but at least he'll be out of the danger zone."

"Okay, so nanotech units equal white blood?" Cole asks for clarification.

"And Zane's falcon equals Zane's survival?" I ask as well for the same reason.

"Yes and yes," Jay replies shortly while still scanning the heavens.

"But, we haven't seen him in days!" Lloyd shouts nervously from beside Cole.

"Zane, can you call him up?!" I ask frantically to the distressed white ninja in front of me.

"Kai, don't you remember. He can't hear us anymore," Cole reminds me swiftly.

I slam my fist down on the deck in furious frustration.

One damn problem after anot—

*Quack Quack Quack!*

I look behind me to see Howard and Lilia rise from their nest in the corner.

I remember seeing Sasha let them out this morning…

They waddle quickly towards us and begin to flap their wings with purpose. Soon they are airborne and flying away in an unknown direction.

What the…

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOIN'!" I scream angrily at the retreating tail feathers of Sasha's ridiculous pets.

"**Warning. Warning. Nanotech supply has reached below forty percent. Commencing shut down of humorous input and output function to reduce depletion levels until reserve units can be applied."**

"Heh, you'd think that would be the first thing to shut down," Jay jokes with tactless sarcasm and walks over to kneel beside me.

His eyes give the sky one last pleading look before he focuses on Zane.

"Guys…if the falcon doesn't show up soon…then Zane will—"

"Shut up Jay…" I growl out threateningly and reach into my belt to remove a kunai.

"Kai, what are you doing!"

"Kai!?"

"Kai!"

"Kai wait what—"

"_Anata no subete o damare!" _ I yell interrupting Jay and jerking my hand back from his grasp.

"You guys are acting like Zane's already gone, but I'm not gonna read him his last rites yet!"

With my outburst I position the blade over my dying brother and carefully slash through his robes down the middle to reveal his torso and bloodied abdomen.

I then turn my glare sharply to the lightning ninja beside me.

"Do _**something**_ Jay, anything to give us more time."

My brother's blue eyes flash with lightning as he returns my glare, but I also see worry and remorse.

He zeroes in on Zane's upper body and he reaches out to press the imperceptible keys hidden along Zane's left side.

Once the door to his innards is open, we all take in the extent of the damage done to his system.

Multiple wires and circuits were severed by Skalidor's trident and sparks would randomly fly along the tips of the cut wires. His motherboard was where the trident pierced through and behind it was the cavity in which the white blood was flowing from.

Jay took a deep breath and got out his tools.

"Okay, its best if I start from the back and work my way to the front," he mumbled getting to work on Zane's circuitry.

"Jay, how do you know what to do? Did Zane share this knowledge with you?" Sensei Wu asks with intrigue.

Jay nodded and replied without taking his eyes off his treatment to Zane.

"After we all found out that Zane was a nindroid, I became very curious about his anatomy and physiology. I wanted to know what made him tick, so I just asked him and he was more than happy to share when he learned all he could about himself."

Jay's fingers flowed over Zane's framework with expertise and finesse as he continued to explain what he knew about our nindroid brother.

"The more I listened the more I realized Zane's father was a bioengineering genius. You see, his father wanted Zane to have relatively the same functions as a human body and gave him artificial organs, we can't see them because they are behind his motherboard here, but believe me they're there. It's the reason why he has to eat and sleep like the rest of us not to mention, he brushes his teeth and combs his hair. I was really surprise to find out he had actual human hair, however he lacks the ability to grow his hair out, so there's no anagen, catagen, or telogen cycle his hair will remain the same length and color forever. Cole, pinch that wire tight with the pliers while I fix the breakage over here and Kai, clean up the spilt white blood carefully around this area, so as not to cause corrosion."

Cole and I are released from our flabbergasted stupor and quickly do as instructed by the blue genius and Jay continues to work and talk diligently.

No one dares to interrupt him…

"His integumentary system is very complex and difficult to explain, so I won't go into much detail, but Zane has the same multiple layers of ectodermal tissues we have, but it serves more to camouflage than to actually protect. For you see, his skin merely covers the real protectorate and that is the titanium alloy his body is made up of though I do find it strange that Zane is made of titanium and his falcon is made of gundanium. Okay, good job guys I've repaired his framework and wiring, but I was only able to limit the amount of blood flow escaping from his abdominal cavity, we need—"

"**Framework operation restored now awaiting filtering process of nanotech units and application of reinforced junatanium to safeguard mainframe."**

"Junatanium!? Are you kidding me?! We don't have any of that, you have any idea how expensive that stuff is you stupid computer and I know we need nanotech, but we need to have the FREAKIN' FALCON—"

"Hayate…"

"ZANE?!" We all shout in surprise and lean over to the whispering white ninja, so we could make out what he was saying.

"Hayate…is…near…"

"Hayate? Who's—"

*Sharp cry of bird of prey*

*Quack Quack Quack!*

Everyone snaps their heads up consecutively in astonishment of the return of Zane's falcon and my eyes widen even more at seeing Howard and Lilia flanking him on both sides.

"They…they went to find him," I say in awe.

Howard, Lilia…thank you.

You are allowed to wake me up with your glorious quacking any day from now on.

"That must be Hayate!" Lloyd exclaims excitedly getting up and jumping up and down waving his arms about, "Down here guys! We need you Hayate!"

Hayate glides down swiftly beside Zane's head and gives a troubled cry. Howard and Lilia land beside me and I give each of them a pet along their back feathers in expression of my gratitude.

"Thanks guys," I whisper softly to them.

*Quack Quack*

Lilia followed Howard as they went back to their nest to rest, but they kept a watchful eye on the situation.

I turn back to others to continue to observe the progress of Zane's treatment.

"Come on Hayate, climb aboard," Jay instructs while holding his arm out for Hayate to hop onto.

Once he does the blue bomber opens the dark purple avian's chest cavity and presses a few switches.

Soon, a single tube is connected from Hayate to Zane and by Jay's thumb up I know we are in the clear.

"**Reserve nanotech units filter process successful. Returning operation capabilities to previous functions: visionary output, audible range input, and humorous input and output. Warning, leakage of nanotech units detected in lower right quadrant reinforced junatanium needed to safeguard mainframe."**

"Sigh, I have no idea what to do about that," Jay laments with frustration.

"You have done enough brother."

Zane sat up slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. His hazel eyes looked to each of us in gratitude.

"Thank you, my family, but now we must focus on more pressing matters."

"Agreed," Cole gritted out painfully and reached behind him to grasp the handle of the axe. In one swift motion he pulls it out and hurls it over the side of the ship.

Sensei Wu immediately stands up, walks over to the onyx ninja and begins to treat his wound.

"You will need stitches Cole, but all I can do for you is disinfect and bandage it until we can get to Twilight."

"It will have to do, but I can still fight Sensei," Cole replies fiercely, "I have to rescue Sasha and the other kunoichi."

"And so you will," Came Sensei's calm reply, "and so will Kai after I have treated his wound as well."

How did he…never mind.

"How could the battle have gone so badly?" Lloyd questions while shaking his head.

"Because it was a diversion from the start," Zane replies while removing the tube and closing the door to his innards, "a ploy to lure us into an ambush, so they could abduct the kunoichi."

"Yeah, but what the hell for? What are they hoping to accomplish besides pissing us off!?" Jay yells vehemently and stands up.

"Do not let your anger mislead you, use it instead for determination and resolve to save the kunoichi from the Serpentine," Sensei advises while patting Cole on the back and making his way towards me.

Oh I'm determined all right…

Determined and resolved to burn the flesh from their bones!

"There's no time to speculate on _**why**_ they did it," Cole says standing up and rotating his shoulder with a slight wince, "we need to find out where they are."

"Jay, we can use the PMS right? Don't try to call them that might cause unwanted trouble just see if you can pinpoint their location," I say looking up at him while Sensei finishes with putting a clean bandage over the cut and wrapping gauze around my middle.

"Already on it," the Ninja of Lightning confirms hastily.

"Sorry about…telling you to shut up Sensei. I was a little…angry," I say apologetically.

"Kai, I have grown use to your emotional outbursts, but do not let it happen again or—"

"Or face disastrous consequences," I finish with a smirk.

Sensei pats my back and I stand up with my brothers.

A harsh winter gale blows over us and sweeps the long tails of our hoods to the east.

Multiple resounding beeps come from Jay's PMS and we all look at him expectantly.

"They're…underground near Ouroboros, have been for the past hour," Jay reports looking up from the PMS.

I could feel the fire inside me ignite in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

I'm so ready…

"Alright let's go," Cole says turning around and walking towards the mainland and the rest of us follow wordlessly.

"Sensei and I will have the Bounty ready for a quick get-a-way, so just give the word," Lloyd calls after us and I give a two-finger signal to let him know we heard him.

"I only have one request brothers," Zane's voice is low and ominous as he addresses us and we stop to look at him.

The slash I made down the center of his robes left his upper body slightly exposed to the elements, but he gave no notice to the continuing harsh winter winds.

In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one causing them.

"If Skalidor survived…"

Zane's hand rises up and a large amount of white ice cold energy gathers in his palm.

"He's _**mine**_..."

(Ayane's POV)

Complete and utter darkness…

I had been chained and shackled to a wall in a dark damp room waiting for…whatever they were planning to do to me.

I have no idea where Nya and Sasha were, but I did get a glimpse of them struggling against their abductors and I had called out to them.

And they had replied, each of us calling out each other's name in desperation and reassurance of our well-being.

My sisters are okay, but…Zane…

A strangled gasp of despair escapes my throat, but I fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

The sight of that giant grotesque black cobra plunging his trident through Zane's back will forever be etched in my mind.

Zane…no…why didn't you let go…?

His pure hazel eyes displayed unwavering devotion and love…for me.

Numerous emotions bombard my psyche and my body begins to shake uncontrollably because of it.

Sadness, pain, grief, desolation…

"As Amaterasu as my witness," I whisper to the darkness surrounding me, "I will slay each and every one of these god-forsaken snakes and rescue my sisters."

Anger, loathing, hatred, rage…

_AYANE, STOP!_

I look up and search the room anxiously, but all I see is darkness.

D-Divinity? How…

_We are forever connected Ayane even if we're miles apart, your thoughts and feelings are sent right to me. Listen to me young huntress, you must __**NEVER**__ lose yourself to the darkness it is not your way._

But, Divinity…Zane…

_Retribution will come for the Serpentine general, but not by your hand. Focus on finding me and your sisters and getting out alive._

I take a deep shuddering breath and release it.

Yes Divinity, you're right. I'm sorry.

_Stay alert young huntress, Serpentine are coming your way._

Just then two deep contemptible hisses echo throughout the room and torches become lit along the walls.

I blink my eyes slowly to adjust to the sudden light and see two giant Serpentine a mere few feet away from me.

One was a large purple and black one with an insanely long neck and glowing hot pink eyes and the other…the same large black spiked reptile that killed Zane…

I bow my head slightly and glare murderously at the cobra from behind my bangs, but I keep my mouth shut and don't give away my obvious scorn with words.

"You smell like you've been cooked Skalidor," the purple one comments with a low hiss, "if the battle was that deadly, you should've taken a few more troops with you."

I then take notice of the charred patches of darker scales along his side and face, a small smile crease my lips from behind my mask as I see the wounded snake before me.

"These wounds are nothing Pythor, a mere tribute to my victory. Not only was I able to complete my mission, but I was able to kill the white ninja as well," Skalidor hisses with triumph.

My breath quickens in grief as negative emotions threaten to overtake me again, but I close my eyes and remember Divinity's words.

_Retribution will come…_

Pythor's bright pink eyes widen and he gives a great laugh in content at Skalidor's news.

"Well done Skalidor, perhaps you should be my right-hand hmm?"

Skalidor straightens up and hits his broad chest in a respectful salute to Pythor.

"It would be a great honor to serve you as your first general my king and I promise you would here only good news from here on out if you were to grant me the privilege."

"Hmm, we shall talk about it later. First, we must discuss the plan with the kunoichi," Pythor says while turning his repulsive pink stare on me, "So this one is yours then?"

My eyes widen in fear…

"Yes, she is the one I've chosen to be my mate," Skalidor replied with a pleasured hiss.

"NO!" I shout and struggle with renewed vigor against my shackles.

Both snakes laugh with rambunctious glee and Skalidor slithers closer to me.

He grabs my head with his large clawed hand forces me to look him in the eye.

"I think you will enjoy being a snake my dear. I promise to be a much more suitable and…_**generous**_ mate than that pitiful white ninja whose name is never worth mentioning."

I can't stop the sorrow and angry tears from falling this time and he let's go of my head to let me grieve from behind the curtains of my hair as it falls.

"Yes well, let's get on with it then," I hear Pythor say nonchalantly and I hear more slithering as he nears me as well.

A sharp needle is jammed into the right side of my neck and I give a hiss of pain at the sudden unwelcome burning sensation.

"The blood of the other kunoichi has already been drawn, she is the last and upon your order the water kunoichi has been placed in Genetic Mutation Tank," Skalidor informs with a boastful voice.

Sasha!...

"Excellent, I want my beautiful queen as soon as possible," Pythor hissed with anticipation as he removed the needle from my neck.

He then turns around and slithers away and Skalidor follows.

"Might I ask who has claimed the wind kunoichi Pythor?" Skalidor asks with keen interest and I lift my head weakly to peer at their withdrawing coils.

How…much…blood…did…they…take…?

"Hmm? Oh Skales won the bout at the coliseum while you were away on your mission, so he has claimed her, but you shall have the honor of placing your chosen mate in the GMT next Skalidor."

"Thank you very—"

"My king, General Skalidor! It's the ninja, they have come!"

I shake my head rapidly from side to side to clear it and focus on the new snake that entered the room.

"What?! They found us, but how?!" Skalidor roars madly.

"Never mind _**how **_Skalidor!" Pythor growls at his general then whirls on the messenger snake, "Have all of our forces guard the kunoichi and _**especially **_my queen!"

"Yes my king!" The messenger snake replies and makes a quick exit.

"Handle the troops as you see fit sire, I will guard my kunoichi myself," Skalidor says with confidence and the large wicked trident from before materializes in his claws.

"Very well…"

And with that Pythor leaves me alone with this miserable creature.

The proud black cobra slithers his way back to me and glares wordlessly in my eyes and I return it ten-fold.

"I will not allow them to take you from me," he hisses dangerously.

"I am afraid you do not have a choice…"

Skalidor's coils whirl around as he faces the voice.

That voice…

A deep dangerous edge was added to the always calm and sophisticated tone.

"Zane!" I cry in complete and utter relieved happiness.

(Zane's POV)

"Ayane…" I breathe out in relief quickly taking in her unharmed, but disheveled state.

The lower half of her face was still covered by her mask, however her eyes were wet and I knew she had been crying.

Skalidor moves slightly and I quickly refocus my attention on the Serpentine general, instead of advancing though he retreats back to where Ayane is shackled to the wall.

"Do you not know it's impolite to interrupt a conversation white ninja," he hissed lowly and turned his head slightly and bent down to Ayane's level, "especially between two _**future mates**_," and he lowered Ayane's mask with a clawed finger and licked her cheek.

Ayane closed her eyes in repulsion and turned her head to the side, but the black cobra general just laughed throatily.

My eyes widened at what I just witnessed and I could feel my element inside me react violently.

This…anger…

Is this what Kai feels so often?

I grit my teeth behind the mask of my hood and try to quell the wrath within me.

No, he is trying to bait me to attack recklessly and I cannot afford to make any mistakes.

My brothers and I had incapacitated numerous Serpentine using stealth tactics as we traversed the underground labyrinth, unfortunately due to my weakened state I had lost my footing and tripped the alarm.

We pushed through the massive waves of Serpentine using everything we had and I let my senses guide me here.

To this confrontation with Skalidor…

"I must say I thought I'd rid myself of you in the previous battle white ninja, fortunately that mistake can be _**easily **_rectified given your terrible wounds," Skalidor taunts flicking his forked tongue out and advancing towards me.

I grasp my Shurikens of Ice tightly and settle in my battle stance.

"You look a little worst for wares yourself Skalidor, perhaps I can relieve you of your pain…_**permanently**_," I bite out with the frost of Shiva herself.

"Hmph, we shall see…_**DIE!**_"

Skalidor charges and thrusts his trident at my chest, but I side-step the attack and swing my shurikens in a quick downward arc hoping to slash his unguarded right.

Moving quicker than I anticipated, my attack only grazes him as he releases the hold of his trident with his right claw and turns swiftly to counter with his long muscled tail.

Unable to dodge, I have no choice, but to defend the attack with my shurikens. My body is lifted off the ground from the impact and I am thrown against the stone wall.

"Ahhhh!"

A scream of pain escapes me before I can stop it as my back circuits cry out in protest from the brutal attack.

"Zane, in front of you!"

I take heed to Ayane's warning and gather my bearings quickly in preparation to evade the next attack. When it comes, I turn gracefully in my side-step and use my spinning momentum to release a powerful roundhouse kick to Skalidor's head.

"Arrrgh! You wretched cretin!"

Using his discombobulated state to my advantage, I follow-up with a cross slash with my shurikens slicing through his chest.

His dark green blood flows heavily.

Skalidor growls and his pupils dilate intensely as he grips his trident firmly.

In retaliation to my attack, he expertly twirls his weapon knocking one of my shurikens from my hand and performs a heavy horizontal slash that connects and cuts deeply through my exposed chest.

The pain is excruciating, nevertheless I reel in my agony with discipline and stagger away from my opponent.

When my back hits the wall parallel to Ayane, I place my hand over the new wound on my chest in a futile attempt to stifle the flow of my white blood.

"ZANE!"

In my peripheral I see Ayane struggle against her shackles to try and reach me.

Ayane…

I push myself off the wall and focus once more on my adversary.

"You fight well white ninja, but now it ends," the wounded snake sneers in contempt and slithers rapidly towards me.

I close my eyes and feel the ice inside me shoot outward.

Yes Skalidor, _**now**_ it ends…

I open my eyes and see everything in crystal clarity I grasp the blade of the offending trident with my free hand and strike the weapon with my shuriken with the other.

The weapon freezes and falls to the ground.

I close the distance between myself and Skalidor and take hold of the Serpentine general's temple.

I command my element to come forth in its most fearsome form and in a flash of brilliant white light, Skalidor's entire body transmogrifies into a pure ice statue.

You showed no mercy to me, so I shall respond in kind.

I back away and raise my right leg straight up high and bring it down with enough force on the Serpentine's head it shatters his entire body into broken shards of ice.

Afterall…

"Vengeance is a dish best served _**cold**_…"

I glance briefly at the shattered shards of my fallen enemy before stumbling over to Ayane's restrained form.

"Zane…"

I kneel in front of her and gasp in fatigue, but I have enough power left to summon a single shard of ice chiseled to a fine lock pick and remove Ayane's shackles with trembling hands.

Once she is free she embraces me tightly and I fall against her in exhaustion unable to even lift my arms to return her affection.

"Ay…Ayane…ugh"

"Shhh, hold on Zane. I will help you," the delicate sure whisper of her voice chimes in my ears and it seems like ages since I heard her speak softly.

She attempts to turn me around and I struggle to assist her, soon I am slouched and leaning against her soft mounds.

"Sigh, if only I were lucid enough to appreciate this position, not to mention if the atmosphere was a bit more romantic," I let out in mild delirium.

My hood is pushed back and I feel her soft lips press gently on the side of my temple.

A small chuckle reverberates from her chest.

"Your disorientation albeit comical I need you more aware, so we can leave this horrid place," she whispers once more and her heavenly hands glide over my torn torso plus my damaged abdomen.

"Hmm yes, so we may reach Twilight and I can show you some of the most exquisite sites then perhaps afterwards you can express your gratitude with the kiss that originated from one side of your family."

Her hands stay in position, but her body stiffens at my words and I can just imagine that gorgeous blush on her sun-kissed cheeks.

The warmth alighting from Ayane's hands instantly awakens my mind to alertness. I look down and not only see, but feel the repair of my skin and mainframe.

Ayane…

Her head was resting lovingly against mine and from my peripheral I could see the shimmering white gold of her hair as she used her powers to heal me, furthermore the light rose tint on her angelic face.

When she opens her eyes, I continue to observe her unabashed by my bewitchment of her beauty so close and more importantly…safe with me.

I turn my head slightly and catch her gaze with mine.

I know what I want to do…

No, what I _**need**_ to do…

This may not be the correct time or place if the sounds of battle in the distance were any indication, but…

I lean closer and she does too, her long eyelashes flutter then the warmth of her breath touches my lips…

"KILL THE WHITE NINJA!"

I abruptly pull away from Ayane and face the entrance to the damp room.

There stood six armed Serpentine rallying and pointing their weapons at Ayane and me.

Sigh, yes definitely not the correct time or place.

I move to stand, but Ayane places her hand on my shoulder and I turn to glance at her.

"This time Zane, its mine turn to protect you," she says with a stern expression and climbs to her feet gracefully.

She steps forward and her hair once more adorns it brilliant white gold hue.

"ATTACK!"

The Serpentine screeched and charged Ayane.

"NINJA-GO!" Ayane shouts intensely and she becomes a dazzling white gold tornado of Light.

She easily overcomes her attackers and hurls them back from which they came.

I stand up and summon my shurikens back to me.

Ayane dispels her Spinjitsu and stop beside her.

"You are becoming stronger Ayane," I praise her whole-heartedly and place my hand on her shoulder.

She glances back at me and gives a happy, but tired smile.

Suddenly, a black and aqua streak flashes by the doorway followed by a blue, purple, and a red one.

"That most be our cue to take our leave Ayane, let us go," I say and take her hand firmly.

Together we sprint after the others and do not look back to the screams and hisses of the enraged Serpentine.

"We're almost there!" Jay shouts with enthusiasm and beyond the tunnel I see the beginnings of the setting sun.

"Where are Zane and Ayane?!" Cole yells urgently from the front.

"We are here Cole safe and sound!" I shout back to my leader, "We are behind Kai!"

Kai looks back at us and removes the PMS from his ear.

I then see the Bow of Divinity strapped securely to his back.

"Glad you guys are alright! I contacted Lloyd and Sensei they should be able to pick us up as soon as we exit Cole!"

"Alright! Please hang on Sasha!" Cole exclaims desperately and that's when I realize he was carrying a slightly aqua-scaled Sasha in his arms.

Oh no…

We shoot through the exit tunnel and immediately leap over the railing and onto the Destiny's Bounty.

Despite the use of only one engine, we rocket away from the tunnel leading to the Underground Labyrinth of the Serpentine and continue in the direction of Twilight.

Cole collapses to his knees with Sasha still in his arms and with one hand pulls his hood back.

"Sasha? Sasha come on please wake up," Cole pleads quietly and cups her aqua-scaled cheek tenderly.

Sasha's eyelashes flutter and soon she opens her eyes…

Her slitted storm grey reptilian eyes…

Sasha…

"Cole…I'm sssstill changing," she says weakly with a strangled hiss.

"No…no…no…we'll find a way to help you I promise just please be strong for me," Our leader chokes out with difficulty.

None of us can offer a single word of comfort to the distressed couple and sorrow and helplessness overwhelm my system.

Sasha shakes her head slowly and lifts up a clawed hand and places it on Cole's cheek.

"I…will lose…myssself soon…before that happenssss…you musssst…kill me."

Cole shook his head fervently.

"No, you know I can't Sasha. I love you."

Fresh tears fell from Sasha eyes and Cole suddenly leaned down to place his mouth by Sasha's ear.

His words were spoken too softly for me to detect, but I noticed the widened eyes of Sasha and the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became erratic.

Her body was soon encased in a brilliant aqua light and when it dimmed the Sasha we once knew had returned to us.

"Sasha? Sasha!" Cole shouted with joy and embraced the Kunoichi of Water tightly when he too noticed her normal state.

"It was the same," Nya whispers with relief and a few tears, "It was the same as the cure for the Fangpyre bite."

"Accelerated heart rate," Jay nods with a fond smile and hugs Nya from behind.

"Sigh, what a relief," Kai sighs while removing his hood tiredly.

Sasha's face still maintained its shell-shocked expression and she questions to Cole in bewilderment.

"What the _**hell**_ did you just say to me…?"

Cole just laughs joyously without replying and we join in as well for multiple reasons.

(Later that night)

(Ayane's POV)

I roll over and stare at the ceiling.

Sigh, what a day this has been.

After we had calmed down once Sasha had returned to normalcy, I took the time to heal everyone's battle wounds.

I then ordered the guys to remove their ninja suits, so that I could have time to repair them.

Nya, Sasha, and I had discussed the plot of the Serpentine and revealed to the others that they had taken samples of our blood to produce a new breed of powerful female soldiers.

We all deduced even more difficult battles were to come, but first we had to find the last Elemental Master…

The Master of Darkness…

"Ugh, I can't sleep," I grumble tiredly and sit up on my bed.

Even though my body was tired my mind wouldn't shut off for some reason, so I slipped out of bed, put on a pair of loose pajama pants over my shorts, and exit Sasha's and I shared room.

I walk down the moonlit hallway and glance through the window at the full moon shining through.

"It would be beautiful if I could see it better," I whisper out loud and make a hasty decision to exit the ship's cabin and go on the deck for a better view.

Once outside I notice I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Zane…?"

His back was to me and he was standing in the middle of the deck dressed in a pair of belted loose white denim jeans and a form fitting white muscle shirt.

He turned when I called his name and silently held out his hand for me to take.

A blush instantly inflames my cheeks…

Sheesh Ayane, he didn't even say anything this time, I think with embarrassment as I walk over to join him and place my hand in his.

He leans down to kiss each knuckle individually and pulls me around so that he's positioned behind me.

"Good evening Ayane."

"Good evening Zane."

His strong arms embrace me from behind and I lean comfortably against his warm hard chest.

"What brings you out during this cold winter night?" He asks calmly.

"I couldn't sleep and you?" I question in reply.

"I came out here because tonight…it will happen."

Zane's tone was low and mesmerizing and I turn my body in his arms to peer up at his face.

"What do you mean?"

His pure hazel eyes glances down at me in adoration and he mutely ushers the side of his index finger under my chin and tilts my head up towards the heavens.

I stare up at the glistening starlit sky in wonderment and I'm about to question Zane when I see tiny ice crystals begin to fall and kiss my face gently.

"Wha.."

This wasn't snow for it was too dense and pure.

This is…

"Diamond Dust…"

I focus my gaze on Zane once more when he spoke the name of this phenomenon with calm enlightenment and I watched as the shimmering ice crystals fell majestically around his face.

Giving him the ethereal appearance of a forbidden Prince of Ice and Snow…

And who was I for wanting this mystical prince for myself…

His pure hazel eyes never wavered from mine and his warm fingers ghosts over the curves of my lips yes, even the scar.

His lips touch mine and I feel like I've fallen even deeper than I thought possible.

I was a young woman of light encased by the one who was the embodiment of my Quiet World of White…

**And there you have it good readers, the finale of my third book to Elements. I will take a short intermission to fulfill a very dear request, but then I will return to begin Kai and Ebony's story, Beyond the Flames. *Sigh* I feel like I'm floating right now, are you all feeling this too? Can anyone guess what Cole whispered to Sasha to get her heart rate up? I'll be waiting to read your wonderful thoughts and feedback everyone.**

**Please read and review!**

**Dialogue Translation:**

_Otōto ni hanguappu shite kudasai-_Please hang on brother

_Anata no subete o damare-_All of you shut up

Credit goes to the wonderful Crystal Persian for the following ideas:

Skalidor licking Ayane's cheek

Ayane having the ability to knit and sew

Credit goes to the outstanding raidpirate52 for the following ideas:

The demise of Skalidor

The method in which Zane defeats him


End file.
